Pardon the Engineering Parlance
by MrsEclipse9856
Summary: This is what happens when you put a crazy engineer and a brilliant command cadet together. Fem!Kirk/Scotty.
1. Banged up ships

Training cruises were not supposed to go like this, at least not in theory. The USS Farragut was responding to a distress call when a bunch of Orion marauders decided that they were a better prize then the small transport vessel that the Starfleet crew tried to rescue. Jim had a front row seat to all the action because she was on the bridge when everything went tits up. Fortunately, Jim knew what she was doing and the captain let her man the tactical station during the crisis. They fought off the Orions and ended up destroying their ship. It was the aftermath that wasn't as fun.

The ship was a mess, there were plenty of injured crew members all over the place and damage that would take forever to fix. She knew she'd have to stop by medical at some point since her best friend was in there somewhere working his magic. Bones was the grumpiest medical professional you'll ever meet. He gets away with his atrocious bedside manner because he happens to be one of the best doctors you'll ever encounter. The southerner blushes when she says that and Jim always notices the smirk when he thinks she's not looking.

Jim made her way to Engineering and looked around. A mess of twisted metal, exposed wiring and people running around, she tried to stay out of the way in her search for the person in charge but ended up bumping right into an engineer. "Sorry, Lieutenant Scott." The man looked at her, "Do I know ya, lass?" Jim shook her head, "No, sir. You're the aide for Admiral Archer's Advanced Relativistic Mechanics course. I'm scheduled to take it next semester." He nodded, "Right. We're a bit busy down here, lass. What can I do for ye?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could help." The disheveled engineer looked at her as if she lost her mind. Anyone else would've been offended but she was used to looks like that. Part of it came from being a dead hero's daughter, another part of it was that she was at the top of her class and last, but not least, she was _the_ Captain Christopher Pike's pretty, blonde protégé. If people bothered to read her file they'd know she was a genius. She followed him as he started walking, "You command cadets think ye know everything. Are ya trying to impress the captain or something, lass?"

"No, sir. I have a master's degree in Plasma Dynamics and Warp Theory. We took a bit of a beating and Engineering had the most injured, which means you could use some people down here that know what they're looking at. The warp core is down and impulse is sputtering, we have an hour left on that engine... tops. We have blackouts all over the place and the only thing that's not damaged is auxiliary life support. My section leader told me that I had to ask the acting chief engineer if I wanted to help, I'm guessing that's you, sir. I have no idea if Captain Garrovick even knows I'm down here."

Scott stopped by the warp core and sighed, "I could use a hand with the antimatter injectors. Can ye handle that, Kirk?" Jim bit back a laugh; she could fix those in her sleep. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Heard you had a bit of excitement out there." They got comms back that morning and Jim finally got the chance to comm home. Of course, she contacted Pike. Jim looked at him through the vid-comm, "Nothing we couldn't handle, sir. We should be back in a few days as long as Scott keeps us in one piece." He chuckled, "Who?" Jim explained the acting chief engineer to her mentor. "Sounds like the kind of friend you'd make, kid." She smiled, "Was that a jab at my friends?" Pike shook his head, "No, I'm on that short list. At least, I think I am."

"I should hope so. You and Bones are the only ones who put up with me. I don't know if I'd call Scott a friend, I'm sure he just tolerates me because I'm a good engineer and we're in need of those around here." That earned her a laugh from the Starfleet captain that pulled her out of a dingy bar in Riverside two years ago. "Maybe. Look, I gotta get back to work, kiddo." She chuckled, "Me too. No rest for cadets on training cruises." Pike chuckled, "Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble." Jim shrugged, "I'll do my best, sir."

* * *

"Not half bad for a command cadet." Jim smiled from her spot under one of the power converter control panels, "Got something against command cadets, sir?" He chuckled, "It's Scotty when we're down here. And the answer to yer question is no. I'm just trying to figure out how someone with a knack for engineering ended up picking command."

"My dad started out in security and went tactical, my mother is the engineer. I could've gone either way, or with computer programming. I'm at the top of my survival strategies and tactical analysis classes, I'm also the assistant instructor in advanced hand-to-hand combat and the treasurer of the xenolinguistics club," she shrugged, "I could've even picked something completely random."

"That sounds like quite the dilemma, lass," he told her sarcastically. Jim chuckled, "Not really. I picked the two I loved most. My focus is tactical and my sub-focus is engineering. Pike thought I was crazy but he signed off on it." Scott nodded, "We could always use good engineers." She smirked, "We could also use commanders who understand what's under the hood."

"You know what… I'll give ye that one, lass. I think the basic engineering requirement needs to be overhauled." She chuckled, "No kidding. So, what about you?" Scotty smiled, "Ever heard of the Aberdeen Solution?" She nodded, "Yea, it was published in the 'The Encyclopedia of Engineering Development and Design' when I was like four." Scotty chuckled and it clicked. "Oh my God, you're that Montgomery Scott."

"Guilty as charged." The Aberdeen Solution was an engineering feat that Scotty solved when he was fifteen. He constructed seven separate field generators to simulate the multiple interlocked shields of a group of Klingon warships, disproving the Perera Theory by proving that photon torpedoes would not cause an interruption of shield cohesion when precisely placed and detonated at the junction points of the field. He made a bunch of people –including Starfleet- look like idiots.

"I don't know if it's more impressive that ye know what the Aberdeen Solution is or the fact that ye were four when I wrote it." Jim shrugged, "School was boring and I flew past those idiots. I spent a lot of time reading." Understatement of the century since there was no real point in her going to school. Jim tested out of a lot of stuff and graduated from high school when she was twelve.

When her mother was planet side, Jim watched her and learned everything she could. When her mother was away, Jim had her nose in a PADD or an old school book. Sam, her brother, would give her anything he could get his hands on. She remembers when he found a stash of old Kurt Vonnegut books with their father's stuff. Their mother got teary eyed and told them to take care of the books. Jim still has them; Slaughterhouse-Five is her favorite. According to her mom, it was George's favorite too.

"I get that, lass." He explained that he graduated from the University of Edinburgh when he was sixteen and enrolled at Starfleet Academy a year later. His first tour wasn't on a ship, he was made an associate engineer at the San Francisco Shipyards until he took orders on the Republic. "I was supposed to go to the Riverside Shipyard when we got back but I got tapped for Archer's class."

The placement of the San Francisco Shipyard Annex at Riverside was in deference to her father, since Riverside was his hometown. Jim used to hate that place; like she needed more reminders that her father was dead. Eventually, she got over her dislike when her mother took orders there and stayed on planet. She actually likes it now, sitting outside the gate and watching them build the latest ship was one of her favorite pastimes.

"Because of the Enterprise? Now, that's a ship." Scotty gave her a look, "You've seen her?" Jim nodded, "It's Pike's ship and he's my advisor. Plus, I grew up in Riverside. I hung out at the yards all the time. The guy that was in charge of the build is…" Scott cut her off, "A jackass. I served with Marcello on the Kensington. What he do?"

"Oh, nothing much… literally. The ship is behind schedule. The warp core should've been installed already but they had to pull the assembly apart because Lieutenant Commander Marcello and his people screwed it all to hell. I don't think I've ever seen Pike so pissed. Marcello is an idiot. People would kill for his job and he blew it. Hell, I could build that ship with my eyes closed and still do a better job."

"Enterprise is one well-endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles if you'll pardon the engineering parlance." Jim chuckled, "Considering that Pike is looking to replace Marcello, maybe you will. Restart the sequence for me, please." Scotty hit the commands and the system restarted, correctly this time. "Good job, lass. That's one less thing I have to worry about." She smiled as she looked up at him, "Is that why you're following me around?"

"Just making sure you don't break my ship, Kirk." She caught the smile he tried to hide and smirked, "Roger that, sir."

AN: Don't own 'em


	2. Sisters and Scotch

"That's all I have for you today, cadets." He watched as Kirk gathered her gear and moved to follow the others out of the room. "Kirk." She looked up at him with a smile, "Lieutenant Scott." It was odd hearing her call by rank after he insisted that she call him Scotty, "I got promoted last week, thank ya very much, lass." She chuckled, "Congrats. I got a meeting with my advisor, sir. Was there something you needed from me?" He punched some commands into his PADD, "I don't want to hold ya up, Kirk. I'm working on something and I think you'd be interested."

She glanced at file he just sent her, "This is…" Montgomery nodded, "I know. Let me know when ya have some free time to run through it with me." He walked out of the lecture hall and left Kirk standing there with a look of shock on her beautiful face.

Montgomery wasn't in the practice of being attracted to cadets, or anyone as of late, but that girl got under his skin in the worst way. Working on a project with her probably wasn't the best idea in the world but she was brilliant and he was curious about what she'd bring to the table. He likened it to a solving a complex puzzle; she was an enigma, wrapped in a paradox and dripping in a conundrum. Nothing about Jim Kirk made any sense in theory but it all worked in practice.

Part of him was starting to think that his sister's attempts as hooking him up were finally beginning to get to his head. Clara thinks that since she's the baby and already married, thirty-five is too old to not have a wife –or an ex-wife- and she's made it her mission to marry him off before he turns forty. He wondered what his sister would think of Kirk. 'She's too young for you' would probably be the first thing she says.

The engineer had to stop himself, she's not his girlfriend and she's barely a friend, introducing her to his sister was probably never gonna happen.

'Never say never' as the saying goes.

* * *

"Monty." He smiled as his little sister wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, Clara. Where's my nephew?" She smiled, "Chris stayed home with Hamish. They're gonna do some father/son bonding." Montgomery chuckled, "I missed the lad, I guess I'll have to wait 'til next time. So, it's just us?" Clara looped her arm through his, "Yes it is. Wanna show me around?" He nodded and started pointing things out as they left the large transporter room.

Clara was a ball of energy that he could never figure out but he loved her. Making their way through campus was a simple affair and they got to Tucker Hall, the engineering building, in no time at all. He didn't expect to find Kirk in the lab. It's been two months since he dropped this project on her and Kirk ran with it. "What are ya still doing here, lass? It's late." She spoke without looking at him, "I thought I figured it out but I hit a wall. I know it's possible, I just don't know how, yet."

"She sounds like you when you're working on something." The cadet looked up, "Uh… hi." Clara smiled, "Hi. Gonna introduce me to your friend, Monty?" He rolled his eyes, "This is Cadet Jim Kirk, one of our best and brightest, if I do say so myself. Kirk, this is my little sister Clara." Kirk rose to her feet with more grace than he could ever muster and shook Clara's hand, "It's nice to meet you. He talks about you and your family all the time."

"It's nice to put a face to the name, he's mentioned you." Montgomery sighed, "Just in passing. She asked what I was working on and I told her about our project and of course I had to mention ya. Then she started asking me questions about ye and…"

"You're rambling, Scotty." He took a deep breath as he felt his face turn red, "Sorry." Kirk laughed, "Not a big deal. I should get out of here. I'm supposed to grab a drink with Bones." Clara looked at her, "Your boyfriend?" Kirk laughed, "Oh God no. My best friend. Bones is hot and I love him to death but he's more like an annoyingly protective big brother than anything else. He's worse than my actual big brother sometimes."

"I know the feeling. Between Monty and Robby, growing up was interesting." Their brother Robert was two years younger than Montgomery and two years older than Clara. The Scott boys were very protective of their sister. Luckily, for Hamish, they liked him and he was a really good guy, otherwise they wouldn't have let him date Clara, let alone marry her.

"So, where would a cadet get a drink around here?" Kirk shrugged, "I don't actually know, Clara. Me and Bones are older than most of our classmates so we avoid the bars closest to campus just on principle. My advisor, Captain Pike, let me in on the instructor's hang out. That's where we go."

"Dillinger's. Nice place. I've been there a few times." Clara's face lit up, "Can we? I'll even buy you a drink." Montgomery glanced at Kirk, who was trying not to laugh, "Yea, we can go but I'm buying the drinks." His sister practically bounced next to him, "You don't mind?" He shook his head, "No, I don't mind." Kirk smiled, "I guess I'll see you both later." The blonde grabbed her bag and slid out of the room.

"You like her." Montgomery looked at his sister, "What?" She chuckled, "You like her, it's all over your face." He sighed, "She's a cadet." Clara shrugged, "Is she your student?" Montgomery sighed, "Sorta, I'm the aide for one of her instructors." His sister chuckled, "That's a no. You should go for it." He rolled his eyes, "You don't get it. She's a cadet, I'm an officer, it's just not… right."

Clara let it go long enough for them to stop at his place and change. He thought his sister would leave it alone but they walked into the bar, got one look at Kirk and he knew his sister wasn't done by a long shot. The command cadet with a knack for engineering was wearing jeans, an over-sized sweater, short boots and a leather jacket was hanging on the back of her chair. What caught his attention was Kirk's hair. She always wore it up in some kind of bun but right now, it was down and he couldn't believe how long it was or how soft it looked.

"Come on, lover boy." He glared at his sister as she dragged him further into the bar. "Jim," Clara called out. Kirk smiled when she spotted them, "Hey. Bones, Pike, this is Clara, she's Scotty's sister." Both men stood and waited until the ladies sat down, Jim in her original seat and Clara next to Pike, leaving Montgomery the seat next to Kirk. Clara smiled, "I guess chivalry isn't dead." Jim chuckled, "Not with the southern doctor and Captain Amazing." Pike laughed, "Where'd you get that one, kid?"

"Some of our hand-to-hand combat students said it this morning. If I have listen to anymore talk about how sexy you are or how nice your ass is, I'm gonna scream." Clara giggled, "Oh, my life is boring, do tell." Pike nodded and went into a story that Montgomery didn't really pay attention to. McCoy leaned closer to Jim, "I think Pike has another fangirl."

"I hope not. She's married." Kirk and McCoy looked at him and Kirk put her hand on his arm, "He's not that guy, Scotty. He'll talk to her but he's taken." For a second he thought that Kirk was talking about herself, he's heard the rumors but she shot him down before he could ask. Kirk leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Captain Alice Vance of the Yorktown, his old XO. They've been together for years but it's not public knowledge."

He understood everything she said but he was distracted by her warmth and the fact that she smelled like vanilla, amber and scotch. "I'm gonna get another drink, you guys want anything?" Clara orders some girly drink, Pike and McCoy ordered a bourbon and he went with scotch. Jim hopped down from her chair and touched his shoulder as she passed him. His sister sent him a smirk from across the table and he knew she set him up. Fortunately, McCoy brought up his engineering exam, giving Montgomery a suitable distraction.

"It's not that hard, lad. Think of it like a person." McCoy gave him a look and he sighed, "You're a doctor. We're all parts and pieces tha have ta fit together a certain way in order ta work. Engineering ain't that different." McCoy nodded, "I don't know how ya'll do it." Montgomery shrugged, "I don't know how you do your job, either."

Before McCoy could say anything, laughter from the other side of the table drew their attention. "In a kilt? No way." Clara nodded at Kirk, "Yep and Glynnis about had a heart attack. I'd feel bad for her but she broke Monty's heart when she married his friend, Angus." Kirk shook her head, "Her loss." Montgomery looked at Kirk for a long minute before he sighed, "Stop telling the lass stories of my misspent youth. I have a reputation to uphold." Kirk looked at him, "We all got stories like that. I drove a car into the quarry by the shipyard when I was twelve. It was a 1965 Chevy Corvette."

"Why would you do something like that to a classic, lass?" he groaned. She shrugged, "It was my father's and my stepdad tried to sell it when my mother was off planet. I told him that I would destroy it before I let him make credits on it. He thought I was bluffing. I wasn't." Pike shook his head, "Wasn't worth it, kid." Montgomery got the feeling that the captain wasn't talking about the car when he looked at Kirk's face. She sighed, "It was to me."


	3. Dogs and Transfers

"This is a bad idea." He nodded, "I don't think Archer will listen to me if I don't get his attention." Jim was trying to talk him out beaming Archer's prized beagle... anywhere but he wasn't listening to her. "Have a little faith, lass." She sighed, "I have faith, Scotty, but it's not perfected. You could lose that dog, or kill it. And then Archer will kill both of us."

"If something happens, I'll take the hit, Jim." She looked at him, "That's not what I meant, Scotty." He nodded as he entered the coordinates and equations to the computer. "I know, lass." Jim stood there for a minute, "I'm staying then." Scotty looked at her, "Ye don't have ta don't that." She nodded, "I know but you might need the extra hands. Besides, someone should be here in case Archer tries to murder you."

Beaming Porthos Junior out with their transwarp equation started out okay, then they tried to beam him back. "I got nothing, Scotty. We're gonna have to comm Archer before he sends a search party." Scotty nodded, "You should go, lass." She put her hand on his shoulder, "Not a chance."

Fifteen minutes later she was wishing that she listened to Scotty and bailed but she wouldn't do that to her friend. Especially now. "Are you two nuts? You beamed out my dog." Jim was smart enough not to say something as Archer yelled at them but Scotty spoke up, "It wasn't her fault, sir." Archer turned his glare to the Scotsman, "What does that mean, Scott?" He sighed, "Cadet Kirk advised me that it wasn't the best idea but since I outrank her there was nothing she could do about it. She's been trying to help me get him back for the last hour. I'm sorry I lost your dog, sir."

"Kirk, you can go." She looked at Scotty for a second before grabbing her stuff, "Yes, sir." Jim didn't get far, Pike was walking into the building when she was on her way out. "What did you do?" She sighed, "Scotty and Archer have been arguing on and on about the validity of transwarp beaming, it's what we've been working on for the last few months. Anyway, Scotty beamed out Porthos to prove a point but we couldn't get him back. We've tried everything we could think of but nothing. I'm worried that the old man might actually kill him." Pike gave her a look, "Go back to your dorm, kid. I'll stay here." She nodded and did as ordered.

* * *

"Scotty." He looked at her, "Hey, lass." He didn't look hurt but he didn't look happy either. "What happened?" He sighed and told her about the dressing down that he got and how Pike had to get involved so that Archer didn't kill him. "I wish I could figure out where that dog went." Jim smiled, "We'll find him." Scotty shook his head, "My lab privileges have been revoked and all my projects are on hold, especially ours. I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all this."

"You gave me an out, I chose to stay. You know he'll calm down eventually." Scotty shook his head, "And if he doesn't that's the end of my career. I'm just glad I'm not taking you down with me. I got a class to get to. I'll talk to you later, lass."

* * *

"Who the hell is knocking at our door at three in the morning?" Bones grumbled. Jim pulled herself out of bed and answered it, "Yea?" It was Scotty, "I'm sorry to wake you, lass." She moved to let him in, "It's okay. What's wrong?" It's been three weeks since the whole thing with Porthos and they haven't seen each other since the day after. She knew it was silly but she missed him, probably more than she should have.

"I'm leaving." Jim looked at him as her brain worked to catch up with his words, "What? When? Why?" He sighed, "Officially, I'm needed as an outpost engineer on Delta Vega but we both know that's not why they're sending me away, lass. My transport leaves in forty minutes but I couldn't go without saying goodbye to you. I don't care what Archer said." Before she could say anything, he pulled her into hug. "I'm sorry if you got into any trouble because of me." Jim chuckled against his shoulder, "I got yelled at a few times but that's normal for me. I'm sorry that they're making you leave, Monty."

"It's okay, lass. Just be warned that I'll probably comm you to the point of annoyance." He locked his eyes with hers and Jim felt like the floor was pulled from under her. There were so many things she could say to him right now but none of it seemed to fit. "Be careful. I'm gonna miss you, Monty." Scotty kissed her temple and shook hands with Bones, who had gotten out of bed. "I'll do my best. I'm gonna miss you too. I gotta go, lass."

He gave her another hug before he made his exit. Jim watched him leave and looked at her best friend. Bones sighed, "You really like him, don't you?" It was a good question and Jim really wished she knew what to tell her best friend. She didn't offer an answer as she crawled into her bed.

* * *

"You should do it." Maybe Scotty getting reassigned was a blessing in disguise. The awkwardness that plagued them was gone and they talked about anything and everything when they had the time. It was so surreal that it's been almost five months since he was forced to leave. "Get down! I swear the wee one is gonna make me lose my mind." She laughed at his reference to Keenser, his Roylan counterpart. Scotty looked at her through the vid-comm, "You already failed it once. If you think that you have a solution to the Kobayashi Maru, go for it."

"Any advice?" He sighed, "Think outside the box, lass. I gotta go. Good luck, Jimmy." She smiled, "Thanks, Monty." He cut the comm from his end and Jim sighed, "Think outside the box."

* * *

"I stalemated the Kobayashi Maru simulator." Scotty laughed, "I bet they just loved that. What'd you do?" Jim explained how she used the system's coding and her engineering knowledge to confuse the programming. It wasn't a win but it wasn't really a loss either. "I'm gonna wait a month and take it again. So, how was your day, dear?" He chuckled and rattled off the events of the last week.

"I sent you something." Jim raised an eyebrow, "What?" He chuckled, "I had it sent to McCoy." She looked at him, "Why?" Scotty smiled, "Because that's what you do for your friends on their birthdays. There's no way you forgot, lass." Jim nodded, "I didn't forget. It's tomorrow. They're doin' this big thing and I was ordered to attend. At least I get to see my mom for a little while. You didn't have to get me anything, Monty."

"I know but I did anyway. You know, you're the only one that still talks to me." She heard mumbling in the background before he turned in his chair, "That's not what I meant. Okay, you and Keenser are the only ones who still talk to me. He's so temperamental." Jim chuckled, "I don't just ditch my friends." He smiled, "I know, lass. I gotta get back to work before Keenser brings the whole place down. If I don't get a chance to talk to you tomorrow, try to have a happy birthday, lass."

"I will. Goodnight, Monty." He smiled and hit the comm. "Catch." Jim turned in time to catch the box that Bones just tossed at her, "That wasn't nice." He shrugged, "Maybe not but your boyfriend shouldn't have sent it to me." Jim rolled her eyes as she opened the box, "Monty's not my boyfriend." Bones chuckled, "Which is why you talk to him every chance you get and you haven't been on a date in months. What's in there, by the way?"

"Scotch. Really good Scotch. I don't even want to know how many credits this sat him back. Now, Scotty is my friend and I had a hand in his exile to Delta Vega. I've lost too many people to ever write someone off like most of his other friends did when they realized that he's on Archer's shit list. Besides, I haven't gone on a date in like a year." Bones nodded, "Which was around the time you met Scotty." She opened her mouth to argue but decided against it. "Uh huh." She glared at her friend, "You're one to talk, Doctor Grumpy. What's the deal with you and Nurse Hottie."

"Nothing. Me and Chapel are just friends." Jim looked at him as realization dawned on his face. "It's not the same thing, darlin'." She shrugged, "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't."


	4. Keenser and Birthdays

"No, she is not my girlfriend." Keenser looked at him and Montgomery sighed, "She's my friend, okay." The Roylan nodded, "Kirk." Montgomery nodded, "Yea, that's Jim Kirk." He watched as Keenser pulled a holo from his desk and handed it to him. It took the tired engineer a second to place the faces in the holographic image with his small friend but he'd know those eyes anywhere, they were the same as Jim's cerulean blues. "You knew George Kirk?" Keenser nodded at the question, "Recruiter."

"He recruited you into Starfleet?" Keenser nodded again. "Wait until I tell Jim. That girl could use some good news. It's her birthday tomorrow." If they were talking about anyone else, a birthday would be a good thing but since Jim's birthday is also the anniversary of her father's death, it was usually a somber day. For some reason, people seemed to forget that fact and they never let her have a few moments of peace. "George would be proud. She's smart. Good person."

"I think that's the most I've heard you say since I got here. Yer right, though. She's bloody brilliant and she's one of the best people I know." Keenser looked at him, "You like her." Montgomery sighed, "Why does everybody keep saying that? I mean, I get tha she's gorgeous and can sling a wrench with the best of us but I'm not good enough to be her friend, let alone anything else." Keenser didn't say anything, he just pointed to the holo on Monty's desk.

At the end of Clara's last visit, she forced him to take holos with her. For the last few, she managed to pull Jim into the mix. The one on his desk had Montgomery in the middle with an arm around each woman. McCoy managed to catch the exact second that Monty and Jim looked at each other. Clara decided to give him that holo to take with him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that they looked like a couple. Keenser touched his shoulder, "Good enough."

* * *

Even though there was a time difference, Montgomery was awake to watch the Kelvin Day Ceremony. It was easy to spot Jim; she was in her cadet reds, sitting in the first row next to her mother, Commander Winona Davis. It was a little funny to him that people compare Jim to her father when the girl was clearly the spitting image of her mum.

He could tell just by looking at her that she didn't want to be there. Kelvin Day was already a big deal but the twenty-fifth anniversary meant extra attention on the Kirk family. Jim was doing her best impersonation of Pike's 'engaged but unaffected' attitude. To the rest of the Federation, she looked like the dutiful daughter but Montgomery knew her well enough to know that the second she's alone, she was gonna breakdown.

Contrary to what people think –and he's heard some _winners_ at the academy- Jim wasn't as careless or reckless as people assume. She's just been through some things that would've brought a lesser person to their knees. He wanted to be there for her, with her. Since he was stuck on Delta Vega, he had an idea.

* * *

"Are you gonna let me see?" Clara smiled, "Yea." His sister turned the PADD in her hands and showed him the huge smile on Jim's face at her impromptu birthday party. Apparently, he and McCoy were on the same wave length. McCoy went with grabbing a few of their friends and some snacks from Jim's favorite bakery. Montgomery figured that Jim would get a kick out of what he sent her; he even talked Pike into letting the delivery guy into her dorm. His sister was visiting of her own accord and offered to comm him from Jim's so that he could see what happened. "Clara, put the PADD down," he heard Jim say. His sister responded, "Can't, Monty's my date."

"Really? Let me talk to him." Montgomery heard laughter as he noticed everything on the other side of the screen change and then Jim came into focus, "Hey, lass." She gave him one of those blinding 'Kirk Smiles', "You did this." He chuckled, "I'm in another system, lass. I don't know what you're talking about." She held the PADD up so that he could see her dorm room full of clear, red and gold balloons with stuff like 'Engineering Rules' and 'I play with warp cores' on them or lights in them. "They have Monty Scott all over them. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome, lass. You feel old, yet?" She rolled her eyes, "Ask me again when we're like eighty and ninety." He chuckled, "You think we'll still know each other?" Jim smiled, "Of course we will. I'll be the badass captain and you'll be my trusty chief engineer. And when we retire, we'll live in an old house near the shipyard. We'll eat sandwiches on the porch and complain about all the idiot kids that don't know what they're doing." Montgomery laughed, "Sounds nice, lass. I'm gonna hold you to that." She nodded, "Good. I got your gift, by the way. It was perfect, thank you."

"I picked that one especially for you. How's it taste?" She shrugged, "I haven't opened the bottle yet. I'm gonna wait until we're in the same place." He sighed, "Might be a while." Jim smiled, "It's okay, I can wait." That sounded more like a promise than she probably meant for it to. Before either of them could say anything else, he heard a voice that he didn't recognize call her name.

Jim didn't argue when the older woman took the PADD from her and Montgomery found himself looking at George Kirk's widow. Commander Davis didn't look like she was old enough to have a twenty-five year old daughter. "So, you're Scotty. I thought they were yanking my chain." He nodded, "That's me, ma'am." She smiled, "You helped Leo put this together, didn't you?"

"I did what I could. I'll do just about anything to see Jim smile." He closed his mouth when he realized what he just said to Jim's mother. Commander Davis didn't seem to mind, "A mother can't ask for much more than that from the people in her daughter's life. Thank you for being such a good friend to Jimmy. Growing up Kirk isn't the cakewalk that people think and I was worried about her joining up. I'm glad she has such great friends. Especially ones who want to see her smile from light years away."

"She's a good friend to me too. I don't know how I'd survive this post without her checking on me every few days." Commander Davis smiled, "That sounds like my girl." Jim rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "Alright, mom. Don't get all sappy." Montgomery laughed, "Too late for that, lass." Keenser tapped his shoulder and pointed at the screen. "Oh, someone wants to say hi."

He moved over and let the little guy in the frame, Jim smiled, "Hey, Keenser." Her mother sucked in a breath, "Keenser. That's where you ended up." He nodded, "Quiet." Commander Davis chuckled, "I'll bet." Jim looked at her mother, "You know Keenser?"

"Knew George," Keenser told Jim as her mother nodded. "Your father recruited him in 2230. I'll have to tell you about it later. You fellas take care of yourselves and stay warm." Monty and Keenser both nodded as she passed the PADD back to her daughter. "It's been an emotional day. I think she might cry," Jim whispered as she watched her mother walk away. "Go. We're not going anywhere." She smiled, "Okay, I'm handing you off to Bones."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" her roommate asked. "Ya can talk to me. How'd we do?" McCoy chuckled, "Opened the door and it took her a second to understand that we were throwing her a party. Then she got all teary eyed. I swear if you don't ask her out the next time you're in the same place, I'm gonna kick both of your asses." That was not what Monty was expecting, "What?" McCoy rolled his eyes, "Don't 'what' me. You know what I'm talkin' about."

"I told him that already, Leo. He's in denial," he heard his sister say. She took the PADD from the doctor who was glaring at him. "I'm not in denial about anything." His sister just looked at him, "Keep tellin' yerself that, Monty."


	5. Realities and Rumors

"Been doing a little research in my spare time and I found something you might want to read." Jim opened the file that just popped up on her PADD. "How'd you get this?" He smiled on the other side of the screen, "I looked. There's technical publications for everything, you just have to know what you're looking for. I even highlighted something for you."

"'Though the test appears unwinnable, there is viable solution to the simulation.' Oh my God. This isn't the tech pub; it's the original programmer's assessment." Monty shrugged, "Oops." She chuckled, "Is the answer in here?" He shook his head, "Nope, but there are clues, lass. If anybody can find the solution to the Kobayashi Maru, it's you." She smiled, "You think so?"

"Of course I do. You were close once, you just need a little help." Jim's third and final attempt at the command's most notable test was still three weeks away but she was trying to figure it out, Scotty just gave her a much needed push.

People thought she was just trying to show off but Jim didn't like the idea of teaching people –command cadets- to give up before they tried, which is exactly what the Kobayashi Maru does. That's not a way to lead. If you're not gonna fight for your life and the lives of the people around you, there's no point. It's the ultimate no-win scenario and to Jim, there's no such thing. There is always a way to win, even if you aren't there to see it.

"You mind if I ask ya something, lass?" Jim nodded at the question, "You can ask me anything. You know that." He looked at her, "Why do you want to beat it so bad? And don't give me that no-win scenario line." Jim sighed, "You were in Starfleet in April of '46, right?" He nodded, "Yea, I was still stationed at the shipyard. What's that got to do with…?" She watched as he put the pieces together, "No. You… You were on Tarsus Four?"

"You remember my story about my dad's car?" He nodded. Jim sighed, "My stepdad beat me up after that. The hospital comm'ed Pike and he stayed with me until my mother got back two days later. She took one look at me and almost killed Frank with her bare hands. She was assigned to the engineering team on Tarsus Four and she had two options, leave me on Earth or take me and Sam along; she took us with. It was okay for the first six months; I took college courses by comm and learned languages and gardening from Hoshi Sato or helped my mom's team with small engineering projects. Then the crops failed." She took a breath, "We were on the keep list but..."

"Jim, I…" She smiled at him, "Don't. Please. I should've kept my head down and stayed out of the way but I pulled a bunch of kids out of the courtyard before Kodos' men could kill them. The Tarsus Nine; only people to witness the massacre and still live to talk about it. Kodos locked mom, Sam and Hoshi in this... dungeon when they refused to tell him where we were. I'm sure he would've killed them but they were too valuable. Hoshi died before Starfleet got there. The officers found her in my mother's arms. We all should've died. Me, those kids, my family. We chose to fight, not for ourselves but for the person next to us. That's why I want to beat the test so bad. I lived a no-win scenario and I'm still here. Hell, Hoshi's gone… but she still won."

"Is that why Archer goes easy on you?" She nodded, "Yea. He knows where I'm coming from. I was in the room when my mom briefed him, he was so heartbroken. Archer and Sato went back way before the NX-01 was built. He had to talk her into joining Starfleet in the first place. Don't tell anyone that." He sighed, "Nobody to tell but Keenser." They looked at each other for a moment before Monty smiled, "Thanks for telling me. I doubt it's easy ta carry that around."

"On bad days, I comm my mom or I get blindingly drunk with Bones. Both seem to work. Can we talk about something else now?" He nodded, "So, did your mom tell you about how yer father recruited my sidekick?"

* * *

"So, who's the mystery guy?" Jim rolled her eyes at Gaila, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Her green friend smiled, "Come on. You don't go out with me as much as you used to and you leave early when you do. What's the deal?" Jim looked at the Orion and sighed, "It's called studying, mama." Gaila shook her head, "Not buying it, sweetie. Spill." Jim shrugged, "There's nothing to tell. I'm solo."

"That's not what I heard," Uhura muttered. Jim looked at the other cadet, "I don't know what you heard. I mean people have been spreading lies and rumors about me since I was born. I guess they would know me better than I know myself, right?" Gaila glared at her roommate, "She didn't mean anything by that, Jim." The command cadet shrugged, "Doesn't matter. She's too busy hating me to get to know me."

"What is there to know? You're self-centered, nepotistic and reckless." Jim laughed, "You know for a fact that's not true but if it makes you feel better, you can keep telling yourself that, Nyota. To answer your question, Gaila, I'm not dating anyone. I went out with Gary last week when he was on planet but that was a late birthday thing, that's where the rumor came from. I'm not really his type, wrong parts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take my self-centered ass and go help the wizkid with his physics experiment. I'll see you later."

* * *

"It doesn't matter what I do, she hates me." Monty chuckled, "So, why do ya still talk to her, lass?" Jim sighed, "Because she's Gaila's roommate. And when she's not paying attention, she's nice to me." He laughed, "You're a glutton for punishment." Jim shrugged, "Says my Scottish friend who's stuck on the ice planet." He shivered, "I hate this place." She smiled, "Want me to send you a care package? I'll put all kinds of warm stuff in it."

"Depends. Are you gonna send yourself, lass?" Jim thought about it, "Maybe. I don't mind the cold. Who knows, I might get stuck out there with you when I graduate." Monty shook his head, "Archer wouldn't dare. Besides, Pike wants you on the Enterprise and you know it." Jim smiled, "Maybe I can swing a reassignment for you." He shook his head, "Don't worry about me, lass."

"Too late. I'm gonna worry about you to my heart's content," Jim said with a yawn. "When's the last time you slept, Jimmy?" She took a breath, "Been a few days." Monty shook his head, "Bedtime." She was about to argue but he cut her off, "Go to bed before I tell McCoy that you keep pulling all-nighters."

"That's mean, Monty." He nodded, "Yep. What's it gonna be, lass?" She sighed, "You win but only because Bones'll hypo me if you tell him." The engineer chuckled, "He's a good friend. I'll talk to ye later. Night, lass." She smiled, "Goodnight, Montgomery."

* * *

Jim felt like she had just dozed off when she felt Bones' hand on her shoulder, "Wake up, kid." She pulled the covers over her head, "Go away, Bones." He chuckled, "Get up, Jim. This is what you get for staying up all night talking to Scotty." She rolled over and looked at him, "I wasn't up all night, Mister Know-it-all."

Her roommate has been working the night shift at the hospital on the main side of the campus for the last few weeks. It was almost like they had the place to themselves since they were on opposite schedules. They did manage to have breakfast together most days. Jim pushed herself outta bed and went to take a shower, her best friend laughing at her the whole time.

After she was dressed, Jim looked at Bones; he had way too much energy. "You banged Chapel." His eyes got big, "How could you possibly know that?" She smiled, "I read people, remember? It's written all over your face and in the set of your shoulders. Was it in the on-call room?" He sighed, "I'm not talking about this, Jim. I'm a gentleman." She put her hands on her hips, "It was. Oh my God." He glared at her, "Jim."

"You know Gaila will be able to tell with one sniff. You might as well tell me if I'm right. I won't say anything." He chuckled, "Fine. Yes, I slept with Christine. No, it was not in an on-call room... It was in my office. Now, drop it." She chuckled, "Yes, Bonesy."


	6. Give and Take

When Jim said she'd send him a care package he thought she was kidding. He really should've known better. Thanks to transporter technology, he got it less than an hour after she sent it. Monty opened the container; on top was a note on an honest to God piece of paper:

_Monty  
I told you that I'd send you something warm. The blue package is for Keenser and the silver one is your lunch. Have fun with the rest.  
Stay toasty, Jim_

He tossed the blue package to Keenser and moved to the silver one, the second he opened it, he knew what was inside. A hot corned beef sandwich… and it was still warm. "God, I love that lass."

Being stuck on Delta Vega meant replicated food and protein nibs unless someone sent you some food. A man cannae live on that stuff for too long and it's been almost six months. He took a bite as he started to looked through the box. Leave it to Jim to get a sandwich from his favorite deli. "I might kiss her next time I see her." She managed to send him some good stuff: new gloves, a scarf, soup and hot cocoa packets, hand warmers, wool socks, popcorn and spicy jellybeans.

There were also notes from Clara, Robby, McCoy, Pike and Gaila plus holos of everything he missed like the shining sun and Chrissy Field. There was even a bunch of holos and videos from Jim's party. At the very bottom was a small bottle of scotch with an 'In Case of Emergency' sticker on it.

"What'd she send you?" Keenser looked at him, "Ale." He looked over at the little guy's package, she sent Keenser some of the same stuff that she sent him and a replacement bottle of Romulan Ale. Montgomery may have finished Keenser's original bottle. "Sweet." He nodded his agreement, "Yea, she is."

* * *

"I did it." He smirked, "Did what, lass?" She smiled, "I beat it. The Kobayashi Maru got taken down by James T. Kirk. All other efforts are noted. Thanks for playing." Montgomery laughed, "What did you do?" Jim smiled as she explained how the last two weeks of research paid off when she found the loophole in the original programming. After nine minutes of inactivity, the whole system resets itself, which leaves it vulnerable. Jim changed the coding to speed up the clock and forced the reset, then she used it to her advantage. "You should've seen the looks on their faces."

"I expected nothing less, lass. What did Pike say?" She sighed, "That people are claiming I cheated so they want to review the whole thing before they give me the win. Archer thinks I should get commendation but Komack wants to string me up by my toes. So, I guess we'll have to wait and see." He could tell that she was worried. If they decide that she cheated, she'll get kicked out of Starfleet. Since she's one of the top cadets in her class, with two focuses, an Advanced Tactical Training rating, a promotion to Lieutenant upon graduation and the daughter of two Starfleet heroes, all eyes will be on her and her mother.

"You did the right thing, lass. You went over those rules a million times and you didn't break them. If anything, this is more about the appearance than what you actually did." She nodded, "I just don't want this to affect my mom." He smiled, "Actually, your mom might be able to help you out. Your father took the Kobayashi Maru; you might want to ask her about his attempt. And about what she thinks as a seasoned engineer."

"I thought I was talking to a seasoned engineer." Montgomery chuckled, "Well, I'm the best but I don't have any pull with the brass, Jimmy. Commander Davis, on the other hand…" She chuckled, "It's cute how you refer to her as 'Commander Davis'." Monty shrugged, "What am I supposed to call her? She outranks me."

"You outrank me and I call you by name." He smiled, "I told ye to call me by name, lass. If she does the same than I will but for now, she gets rank and last name. What's with her last name anyway?" Jim sighed, "She didn't want to keep Frank's last name after she divorced him and she didn't think that she deserved to keep Kirk so she went back to her maiden name. And I know what you're doing."

"I have no idea wha yer talking about, Jimmy." She looked at him, "You are trying to distract me." He nodded, "It was working too. It'll be okay, lass. You'll see."

* * *

Jim was supposed to comm him after her academic review board but she hasn't contacted him yet. Monty didn't know if that meant that she was kicked out of Starfleet and didn't have a chance or if she was off celebrating with McCoy and Gaila. He couldn't decide if he wanted to send her a message or just wait it out. "Problem," Keenser was pointing to a panel. Monty nodded, "Yea, yea. I'm on it." Maybe doing some work will keep his mind off of Jim.

Of course, there wasn't much that could keep her out of his head, especially since he's been trapped on this winter wonderland for six months with someone who rarely says more than two words at a time. He threw himself into what he was doing and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his chest.

* * *

"Door." He waved Keenser off as the Roylan went to answer the banging. Maybe Archer was sending a replacement for one of them. He was sitting at one of the consoles when he heard her. Scotty was on his feet so fast that it wasn't funny, "Jim."

She smiled before launching herself at him; his arms wrapped around her as soon as she connected with him. "What are you doing here, lass?" She touched his face with her icy fingers but he didn't care, she was here, in his arms. "Nero destroyed Vulcan. Pike's a hostage and Spock marooned me here when I didn't fall in line, he's taking the Enterprise in the wrong direction. I think he's just pissed that the brass upheld my Kobayashi Maru win. I'm even getting a commendation for original thinking."

"I told you so, lass. What happened to yer face?" he asked as he touched the bruise that formed next to her eye. She sighed, "I got into a fight with some big Romulans on Vulcan. They're dead, before you ask. We gotta get to Enterprise, Monty. We gotta stop Nero from destroying Earth." He chuckled, "I don't know how ye plan to do that from here, lass." That's when the old Vulcan started talking, "This is in fact the Mister Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming?" Jim nodded, "This is him."

"How'd ya think I wound up here? I had a wee debate with Archer on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit was limited to about a hundred miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system, which is easy by the way, I could do it with a life form."

"We beamed out Archer's dog. We haven't seen it since," Jim said. The old Vulcan looked at her. Monty sighed, "I do feel guilty about it but that was no reason to stick me here for the last six months." The old man looked at him, "What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct? That it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is traveling at warp speed?"

"I think that if that equation had been discovered I'd have heard about it." The man gave him an un-Vulcan like smile, "The reason you haven't heard of it, Mister Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet." Monty looked at Jim, who sighed, "He's from the future. I know it sounds nuts but…" He smiled, "If you trust him, I trust him, Jimmy. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the transporter.

"She's a wee bit dodgy. Shield emitters are totally bum jacked… as well as a few other things but she'll get the job done. In ye go, Jimmy." She chuckled and ducked under the safety bar, "Only you could keep this thing working." He smiled, "You know me so well, lass." He looked at the Vulcan, "So, if I believed you, where you're from and what I've done, we're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise... while she's traveling faster than light without a proper receiving pad. The notion of transwarp beaming... is like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet... whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse." The old Vulcan punched in a sequence. "What's that?"

"Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming." The engineer smiled as he looked at the screen, "You're out of it... Imagine that. It never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving." Jim chuckled, "You're coming with us, right?" The old man looked at her, "No, Jim. That is not my destiny." She sighed, "He... The other Spock is not gonna believe me, you're the only one who can explain what the hell is going on."

"Under no circumstances can he be made aware of my existence. You must promise me this." Jim sighed, "So you're telling me I can't tell you that I'm following your own orders, why not? What happens?" The Vulcan, who was apparently an older version of Spock, touched her arm, "Jim, this is one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship." She closed her eyes and took a breath, "How? Over your dead body?"

"Preferably, not. However, there is Starfleet regulation six-one-nine. Six-one-nine states that any command officer who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand must resign set command." Jim nodded, "I just gotta get him to show it." The Vulcan nodded, "Exactly."

"Aye then, lass. Guess it's live or die time. You can't come with us." Jim smiled at the look on Keenser's face, "I'll keep him safe, Keenser." His small friend nodded and looked at Monty before pointing to Jim, "Keep safe. Special." Montgomery nodded, "You have no idea how special." She shook her head, "You know, coming back in time, changing history, that's cheating." The Vulcan chuckled, "A trick I learned from an old friend. Live long and prosper."


	7. Feelings and Physics

"Monty?" she looked around and didn't see him. She didn't see anyone in the central cooling and water distribution area of engineering, it was mostly automated. "Scotty!" That's when she heard a gurgle in one of the cooling tanks next to her. "Monty, can you hear me?" She didn't understand what he said but it was an answer. She ran to the closest console and hacked the release as the pressure pushed her friend through the tubes over her head. "Purifier release valve activated," she heard the computer say before the hatch to the pipe opened and dropped Monty a few feet away from her.

Jim rushed over and knelt next to him, doing a visual scan, "You alright? You alright?" He nodded, "My head's buzzing and I'm soaked, but otherwise I'm fine, lass." She didn't know what else to do, so she hugged him. "As nice as this is, lass, I think we should move." Jim pulled him to his feet, "Come on." They made their way through Engineering when security started chasing them. "Halt!" The cadet from the bar in Riverside was now the security officer pointing a phaser at her. He smirked, "Come with me, Cupcake."

Jim sighed, "Yea, yea. Lead on, Hendorff." Scotty looked at her as they walked with the security team, "He doesn't like you, does he?" She shook her head, "Bar fight in Iowa. He might've gotten into some trouble with Pike." Monty chuckled, "Ye little troublemaker, ye." Jim rolled her eyes, "He started it."

Hendorff practically pushed them out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. Jim looked around, Bones was here, Sulu and Chekov were at their stations and Uhura was standing next to hers. Spock looked at Jim before turned his eyes to Monty, "Who are you?" If Spock thought she was difficult, he was in for it with Monty. "I'm with her." Spock looked at Jim, "We are traveling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

"You're the genius: you figure it out." He looked at her, "As acting captain of this vessel I order you to answer the question." She smiled, "Well, I'm not telling, acting captain." Spock looked at Monty again, "Are you a member of Starfleet?" Monty shrugged, "Um… yes. Can I get a towel?" She could see the anger shining in Spock's eyes. "Under penalty of court martial I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard the ship while moving at warp?"

"What would it solve? Even if we explain it to ye, and it took a year for us to figure it out, what does it solve? You gonna send us to another unsafe planet, lad?" Spock looked at Jim, "To what is he referring?" She rolled her eyes, "Delta Vega is a hostile planet and I almost died… twice. Thanks. If you were thinking logically, you would've just tossed me in the brig. Luckily, I have friends at the outpost down there." Jim took a breath, "How long can you keep this pretense up, Spock?"

"I do not know to what you are referring, Lieutenant Kirk." She laughed, "Oh, please. I'm the poster child for Starfleet orphans, a fact that no one, including you, ever lets me forget. Vulcans are linked telepathically; you felt it… that moment when the planet was destroyed and all those people with it. You felt her. Right in front of you one second and gone the next. I can see it… the anger, the heartbreak… it's like looking in a mirror. I never knew my father and, still, _I love him_. You had a life with your mother and you expect me, of all people, to believe that her death means nothing to you. What about her family on Earth, do they mean nothing too? Bones' nine year old. Uhura's parents and siblings. Sulu's sisters. There are billions of people down there. Are their lives worth nothing? You can pretend that you're the perfect Vulcan but your mother's blood, the blood that gave you life, is just as Human as mine. All that Vulcan superiority you carry around, none of it belongs to you. At the end of the day, you're just a scared little boy, running away from the monster under the bed. So, I'll ask again; how long can you keep this pretense up?"

Jim knew she was picking at a wound that wouldn't heal anytime soon but if Nero succeeds, there won't be a chance to do anything but die, anyway. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew that she had to push him past his comfort zone to get a real reaction from him. "Spock," the Vulcan she recognized as his father, Sarek, stepped closer to his son.

Spock closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath before he looked at Bones, "Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log." Bones just nodded and they all watched as Spock and Sarek left the bridge.

"Well, Jim, now we've got no captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him," her best friend growled at her. She sighed, "Yeah, we do." Jim stepped over to the command chair and sat down. Bones looked at her like she was crazy, "What?" Sulu smirked, "Pike made her first officer." Bones shook his head, "You've gotta be kidding me." Jim looked at her best friend, "Thanks for the support, _Leonard_."

"There's a lot I'd like to say, _Captain_," Uhura practically spit the title at her, "but I'll save it for another time. I sure hope you know what you're doing." Jim looked at her friend's roommate, "So do I, Uhura." She could tell that the communications officer wasn't expecting her response. Jim took a breath and hit the comm-panel on the command chair, "Attention, crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mister Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you're all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in fifteen minutes. Either we're going down or they are. Kirk out."

Everyone on the bridge looked at her. Uhura -shocker- was the first to speak, "I want some answers, Kirk. Like how the hell you beamed onto the ship." The linguist glanced at Scotty, "I'm guessing it wasn't the vagrant you brought with you." Scotty looked hurt, "Hey now, lassie. That was uncalled for. Do you judge people like that all the time? Or is it just Jimmy and her friends?"

Jim put her hand on Scotty's damp arm. "She's just pissed that I upset her overly logical boyfriend. Lieutenant Uhura, this 'vagrant' is Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. A Starfleet engineer who's mental and technical abilities have yet to be matched. As to the definitive source of the actual physics we used to get here, trust me, it's complicated."

Sulu looked at her, "You know, I have a PhD in astrophysics and a master's in interstellar navigation, try me, Kirk." Chekov nodded, "I doubt there is any account you could provide, Mis… Keptin Kirk, that I will be incapable of understanding. _You_ should trust us." Everyone else on the bridge seemed to agree. Jim sighed; she knew that if they were going to trust her, she had to give them a reason.

"The necessary equations to program a transporter for transwarp beaming came from Spock." They all looked at each other and she sighed, "Not the Spock that just left the bridge. I'm talking about a much older version of Spock. One from the future that came through the same wormhole that Nero did and is currently residing here in this time."

"Do you think ve are all crazy, Keptin?" Jim chuckled as Chekov's question, "No. I'm asking you to think. Earlier, our Spock was talking about alternate realities. Consider Nero, just for a second, he's vengeful and insanely hostile, an attitude that has no basis… in this reality. The Narada, the great Romulan ship, which is bigger and more powerful than anything we've ever encountered, popped up twenty-five years ago and laid waste to the Kelvin. This morning, it destroyed our armada and the day before that, the Klingon's armada. Think about it." She watched as the bridge crew ran though what she just said in their heads. And Vulcans think Humans illogical.

Uhura looked at her, "Nero told Spock that he wanted to show him something. He wasn't talking about our Spock." Jim nodded, "Ambassador Spock promised to help the Romulans save their planet, he failed. Nero blames him for the loss of Romulus over a hundred years from now. He decided that destroying Vulcan and the Federation is the only way to save his people. That's all I got. As for transwarp beaming… Scotty invented it; Spock just gave him a reminder. I can't believe the answer was right in front of us and we spent the last year bangin' our heads against the bulkhead."

"Scotty?" Bones looked at their friend. "It's all true, Leo. I'll explain it to you when we get some time but right now, we got a planet to save. Hell, the whole Federation's in danger." Jim nodded, "And, we can't tell Spock." Uhura looked at her, "Why not?" Jim sighed, "Because Ambassador Spock made me promise not to tell his younger self that he was here." They all looked at each other before deciding that, for the time being, they'd trust the new acting captain.

"Monty, go dry off." He chuckled, "Gladly. Where am I going?" She smiled, "Pike has dry clothes in the ready room. His blacks should fit you. There's a replicator in there too, if you want a red shirt." They all looked at her and Jim sighed, "I've known Pike my whole life. He's always been the 'prepare for everything' type. I just hope I get the chance to thank him for ingraining it me."


	8. Plans and Executions

Jim was standing on the bridge listening to every idea that was tossed at her. Monty knew that she didn't like being without a plan, it was only made worse by the fact that nothing they came up with was working. Sulu –the lad at the helm- was running through the simulations to figure out how they were going to catch the crazy Romulan that destroyed Vulcan. "They're gonna be in geosynchronous orbit around Earth in… ten minutes. We'll never make it, Captain," Sulu told her.

"Even if we could," McCoy looked at her, "you can't go in there with guns blazin', Jim." She nodded, "I know. They'll have there own defenses, for starters. They'll be looking for any pieces of the fleet and local defenses to take them out. Ground attacks won't make a dent in their shields. And any ship this big will draw their attention if it's drops out of warp anywhere near Sol." They all looked at her and Montgomery chuckled, "You know, she's a bloody genius. Pike didn't make her the Chief Tactical Officer for nothing."

Jim pinched the bridge of her nose, "What are we missing?" Chekov smiled, "I have an idea, Keptin." Jim looked at the –even younger- lad, "What do you got, Chekov?" The navigator sighed, "Based on the Narada's course from Vulcan I have projected that Nero will travel pass Saturn. Like you said we need to stay invisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mister Scott can get us to warp factor four and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not activated we can beam aboard the enemy ship."

"The laddie is onta something. That might work." Jim looked at him, "Tell me that you can get us to warp four, Monty." He smiled, "This is me you're talking to, lassie, I can do it in my sleep. Hell, so could you." McCoy looked at them, "Wait a minute. How old are you, kid?" Chekov smiled, "Seventeen, sir." The grumpy doctor looked at Jim, "Oh, that's just great, Jim. He's seventeen." She smiled, "Scotty was published at fifteen and I got my second master's at seventeen… your point?"

"You have two master's degrees?" Jim was about to answer Uhura when someone else did, "She has three; plasma dynamics and warp theory, computer programming and mechanical engineering. They are listed in her file. Doctor, Mister Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mister Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't order you to do that Mister Spock." He looked at her, "Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also my mother was human. Which makes Earth the only home I have left." Jim nodded, "I'm coming with you." Spock nodded, "I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it."

"See? We're getting to know each other. Mister Scott, head down to Engineering and work your magic." He smiled, "You got it, lass."

* * *

"Transporter room. We are in position above Titan," Sulu told them over the comm. Jim smiled, "Really? Fine job, Mister Sulu, well done." She looked at him, "How are we, Monty?" He looked at the console in front of him, "Unbelievably, Captain. The ship is in position." He chuckled, "You know, that suits you, lass. 'Captain'." Jim smirked, "Whatever happens, Mister Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship even if we're still on board. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am," the helmsman replied. Jim sighed, "We'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back." They heard Sulu take a breath, "Good luck, Kirk." She cut the comm and looked at him, "Now for the fun stuff." Montgomery sighed, "Not funny, lass. We don't know what you'll find over there." Jim chuckled, "Don't tell me you're worried about me, Scotty."

"Always, lass." Jim smiled, "I'll be fine." Against his better judgment, he stood up and hugged her, "Don't die on me, Jimmy." She rested her head on his shoulder, "Wouldn't dream of it, Monty." Jim pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and stepped out of his arms. The loss of her warmth made his heart hurt. She stepped onto the transporter pad as Uhura stepped down.

"Alrighty then. If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy's ship I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay, shouldn't be a soul in sight." Jim glanced at Spock, took a deep breath and nodded, "Energize."

Montgomery input the commands that sent Jim and Spock to the enemy ship, "Be careful, lass."

* * *

Waiting was horrible. It didn't help that the Enterprise was actively engaging the Narada. He knew that Sulu was doing what Jim ordered him to do but it doesn't help that feeling he had to protect her. Yea, like she needs his protection. Montgomery was starting to get worried when the comm channel they had dedicated to Jim came to life, "Enterprise, get us outta here!"

Monty's hands flew along the console as he locked in on the three Starfleet officers. He looked up as Jim, Pike and Spock materialized on the transporter pad in front of him. McCoy ran into the room behind him just as the transport sequence ended. "Nice timing, Scotty." He chuckled, "I've never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before."

McCoy took –the obviously injured- Pike from Jim's arms, "I got him, Jim." Monty sighed, "That was pretty good." Jim chuckled and planted a kiss on his lips, "Goddamn miracle worker. Get to Engineering." She ran out of the room with Spock and Uhura. Monty didn't move, "She just kissed me." Pike grunted, "About damn time." He looked at the older man. Pike shook his head, "Don't look at me, she gave you an order, Scott. Move."

He sprinted to the turbolift to go down to Engineering. "Status?" was out of his mouth as soon as the doors opened. Gaila rattled off information about the condition of the ship. For someone who wasn't actually an engineer, Gaila did an amazing job keeping this area of the ship from falling apart. He knew they were in active combat and moved to keep all the systems functional. Scotty was bouncing from thing to another when Jim comm'ed him. "Kirk to Engineering, get us outta here, Scotty."

"You bet yer ass, Captain," he immediately reported to her. He felt the shudder that ran through the bulkheads as they tried to get away from the gravitational anomaly. Think, Scotty, think. They tried to redirect the power but it wasn't helping. He knew the channel to Jim was still open, "Captain, we're caught in a gravity well. It's got us, lass, and it won't let go." He heard her take a breath, "Go to maximum warp! Push it, Scotty."

"I'm giving her all she's got, Captain." She replied instantly, "All she's got isn't enough. What else we got?" His brain was moving at warp speed, "If we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away. I cannae promise anything though."

"Do it! We're dead anyway if we don't." Scotty ran through engineering, "Clear the area. Go!" He ran to the nearest console and input a series of controls, removed the safeties, entered the catastrophe code that all chief engineers are required to know and then he hit two, flashing buttons. The whole engine shook as the dilithium chambers ejected from the ship. Everything that wasn't bolted down, jolted when the blast encountered the ship and the artificial gravity shorted out for a second, sending everyone who wasn't strapped down, into the air. A collective moan of pain seemed to wash over the ship when everyone hit the deck.

* * *

Getting back to Earth was going to take them two days. Everything that could be fixed was being fixed and Scotty was heading to his assigned quarters to get some sleep, per McCoy's orders. He shouldn't have been surprised to find Jim, in shorts and a t-shirt sitting on the bed. "What are you doing in here, lass?" She smiled, "Everyone is sharing; there are too many people on the ship not to. These are my quarters. I got to be the Chief Tactical Officer for one whole day." He nodded, "Well, when Captain Pike is back on his feet, you'll get your job back. Maybe he'll even let me stay."

"One can only hope." Montgomery yawned, "How are we doing this, lass? I'm not taking your bed." Jim smiled, "I don't mind sharing, Monty. To be honest, I don't think I can sleep alone right now." He kicked off his boots, pulled his shirts off and took off his pants before getting into bed next to Jim. Scotty didn't say anything when she wrapped her arm around him and rested her head against his chest. "I'm happy you're here, Monty." Montgomery held her in his arms and listened to her breathing as it evened out. "Me too, lass." He dropped a kiss to the top of her head before he closed his own eyes.


	9. Reunions and Revelations

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jim smiled at her mother, "I'm fine, mom. A little banged up but fine. Are you okay? We almost hit part of your ship." Jim knew her mother was on the Mayflower and her heart sank when they got to Vulcan and almost hit part of the ship's saucer section. She filed it away as something to worry about later, hoping that she didn't lose both parents to the same maniac. It was Uhura who found out that her mother was alive; members of her crew were picked up from a damaged section of their ship by a Vulcan cargo vessel. When they asked her why she didn't say anything, Jim's only answer was that her family wasn't any more important than anyone else's.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to get to Starbase One in my life. I talked to Junior; he'll be in San Fran by the time you get here. Did you hear about the Yorktown?" Jim nodded, "Yea." Pike's old ship was destroyed during this whole mess, all hands lost. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell him. He'll know something's wrong the second he looks at me."

"That man always did have a good read on you, better than me most of the time." Jim sighed, "Mom." Winona chuckled, "What? It's the truth. I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's nice knowing that you have someone keeping an eye on you." Jim chuckled, "Well, I think Bones and Scotty are the ones keeping an eye on me at the moment."

"Scott's on the Enterprise? How'd that happen?" She smiled and told her mother all about her adventure on Delta Vega that led her straight to Scotty. "What in God's name was Spock thinking?" Jim shrugged, "His mother died, he wasn't thinking. I don't hold it against him. I mean, I know how he feels, just knowing that you were out here too… I don't know what I would've done if Nero killed you too. It wasn't all bad, if I hadn't brought Scotty with me, we'd all be dead. He saved our asses, mom."

"Well, there's not much he wouldn't do for you." Jim looked at her mother, "What?" The older woman chuckled, "That man is in love with you, Jimmy. I only talked to him once and I could tell." She shook her head, "Scotty's too awesome for me on my best day."

"Oh, sweetie, I bet he thinks the same thing. You should talk to him when you get some time." Jim nodded, "Which means when we get home. I should go I'm sure I went way over my time limit." Her mother smiled, "You're the acting captain, I don't think anyone would mind. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. I'll see you tomorrow." Her mother smiled, "Yes you will, Captain Kirk."

* * *

"How are we doing?" Scotty smiled, "I don't know if I should be happy that I'm on the Enterprise or astonished at the state she's in." Jim chuckled, "I watched them put her together, how do you think I feel?" He sighed, "Like someone kicked yer puppy, if I had ta guess." Jim chuckled, "You comm home, yet?" He shook his head, "I haven't had the chance." She took the PADD from his hands, "Go."

"I got work to do, lass." Jim nodded, "And we both know I can handle it until you get back. I am the acting captain, after all. Go comm your family. I'm sure Clara and Rob are worried out of their minds, your parents too. I'll make it an order if I have to." He gave her a look, "I don't remember you being this… bossy." She rolled her eyes, "Liar. I was born bossy. Now, go. Oh, tell Clara that I said hi." He sighed but he did as she asked. As soon as he was out of earshot, Gaila walked over, "So, that's the guy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said to her green friend. "Then why are you smiling? You got it bad, chica." Jim groaned, "Gaila." The Orion looked at her, "_James_. Don't worry about it. I think he's pretty cool. I mean, you saw what a mess this place was yesterday. I did my best but I'm not an engineer and they were dropping like flies."

Gaila is a computer programming goddess who could lead with the best of them. She was only in charge in Engineering after Olsen died because everybody was running around without a clue and she stepped up. All cadets have to take basic engineering but like Jim, Gaila went beyond that, she was an observer, always watching what went on around her. The two women were from the school of survival, where everything you see could be a skill you need later on. It was paying off in droves.

"I kissed him." Gaila gave her a look, "And now it's awkward?" Jim shook her head, "Nope. That's the thing. I hopped off the transporter pad, handed Pike to Bones and kissed Monty like it was most natural thing in the universe. I don't know if that's good or bad, or we're just too busy and too tired to think about it." Gaila smiled, "Oh, Jim, it's worse than I thought. You're in love with him. You should say something." Jim didn't say anything as she looked over the reports that Scotty was working on. Gaila sighed, "We almost died, Jim. Most of our class did die. Tell him. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"He could tell me I'm crazy and stop being my friend." Before Gaila could reply Scotty returned, "Who would stop being friends with you, lass?" She shook her head, "No one. We're talking hypothetical." He chuckled, "If you say so. My sister and her laddie say hi. She'll let everyone else know that I'm okay. You were right; I had her worried. She'll be there to meet us when we get home, my parents and nephew too." Jim smiled, "Don't you feel better now that you checked in with the fam?" He nodded, "Yea, yea. Now get out of my Engineering department before I put you to work, captain or not."

"You act like that's a threat, Monty." He gave her a look and she chuckled, "I'm going, I'm going. I have captainy stuff to do." She chuckled when he rolled his eyes, "'Captainy stuff' my ass."

* * *

There was silence on the last shuttle from the Enterprise as it's young acting senior staff looked out the windows at the place that they called home. "She's beautiful," Jim whispered as the view of the San Francisco Bay filled her viewport. She never thought she'd be so happy to see water and dirt in her whole life.

They put down in the same hanger that they –save Scotty- left Earth from a few short days ago. Jim felt like a lifetime has come and gone in the last few days. She hasn't processed most of it and it was gonna take her a while, after all the briefings and classes were out of the way and she had some time alone.

"There are a lot of people here. The crew is still here too," Sulu muttered from the cockpit. Scotty looked over at Jim, "They're waiting for their captain." Jim sighed, "Pike's already down here." Uhura sighed, "He's not our captain. You are." Considering the fact that Uhura kinda hates her, Jim was taking that as a compliment. "I'm not that special, guys."

"Except you are, kid. Nobody else coulda pulled that off," Bones told her. Everyone in the shuttle voiced their agreements. Jim smiled, "I couldn't have done anything without all of you. You guys are special. I'm just me." Chekov smiled, "Well, I will follow you anywhere, Keptin. And I'm not the only one."

"Okay, you guys need to stop before you make me cry. " The shuttle made a smooth landing and docked. Jim sighed, "I don't know where they'll put us all. In case we don't get to serve together again, I just want to say that it's been an honor." She wasn't expecting a reply, the one she got came from the most unlikely person in the shuttle: Spock. "I believe I speak for the crew, in its entirety, when I say that the honor is ours, Captain."

* * *

"Jim," her brother whispered as soon he got his arms around her. She spotted him and their mother as soon as her feet hit the ground and after giving the official order for the Enterprise crew to fall out, she made a beeline for them. "I should kick your ass, you psycho." She laughed, "You couldn't beat me with one hand tied behind my back and blindfolded, Sam."

"I could try. You two scared the shit outta me." She could feel him shaking, "I'm okay, Sammy. I got tossed around a little but I'm okay. I promise." Her brother held her tighter, "You sure?" She chuckled, "Yea but if you don't let me go you might cut off my air supply." He sighed, "Sorry, sis." Jim shrugged, "Don't be. I'm happy to see you too, you have no idea."

Sam let her go so their mother could hug her with one arm. "You didn't tell me about this. What happened, mom?" The older woman sighed, "Dislocated it. Occupational hazard. Doctor says I'll be back to normal in a few days. Pike?" Jim rested her head on her mom's good shoulder, "Already at medical. He tried to fight with Bones but you know Bonesy. He pulled medical authority."

"And Scott?" Jim looked around and spotted the man in question with his family, "He's fine. He's over there." He was being fawned over by his mother and his sister as he held his nephew and his father and brother watched on with relief and amusement. "He's doin' better than Bones." His daughter, Joanna was in his arms and his mother was hugging both of them. She knew from experience that his mother wasn't gonna let him go anytime soon.

"You wanna say hi?" Jim smiled, "Later. I'm starving and I wanna check on Chris."

* * *

Someone was ringing the buzzer to Pike's front door. Jim pushed herself to her feet and made her way through the apartment, "Hold your horses." She opened the door and smiled, "Uh… Hi." Standing in front of her was Scotty. Jim knew that whatever was going on between them was not something they could ignore forever. It was easy when they were on two different planets and mostly easy during a crisis but, now, they were a few minutes from each other and there was nothing to distract them. She figured that he was probably thinking the same thing.

"Hey, lass. I hope it's okay that I dropped in on ye. Yer mum told me you were here." Jim tried to sleep in the dorms but the campus was just too empty and the press was hounding her like crazy, so she was hiding out at Pike's place. Not that it's really hiding since she had her own room. "It's more than okay. Come on in." He looked around, "This place is nice." She chuckled, "No kidding. I'm not used to all the room. It feels kinda empty without Chris." Scotty nodded, "How's he doin'?"

Jim sat on the couch, "He's restless. That man hates hospitals as much as I do. I was gonna go visit him in a little while if you wanna come with." He nodded, "Yea. I'm sure he'll give me the third degree if you leave us alone." She chuckled as he sat next to her, "Why?" Scotty sighed, "Ye kissed me… In a room full of people, no less." Jim nodded, "I did. Should've done it sooner." The look of surprise on his face was priceless, "What?"

"You're honestly saying you never thought about it." Scotty blushed, "I have. I never thought you would've. I mean, look at me and look at you. You're all… gorgeous and perfect and I'm a mess that can't stay outta trouble." She chuckled, "I am looking. You're brilliant and funny and handsome. And we both know that I'm not perfect. Far from it. I'm just me." Jim stopped herself from saying anything else and just looked at her hands.

Scotty reached over and took one of her hands in his, "You deserve someone so much better than me." Jim sighed before she whispered, "Don't want anyone else." She took a breath, "I want the insanely brilliant guy who lets me talk his ear off about everything under the sun. The man who sent me balloons while he was on Delta Vega and charmed my mom over comm. I want the man who gives me crap about being in command. The man who tells the most insane stories. The man who trusts me even when what I'm thinking is balls-to-the-wall crazy. I…"

'Seriously, Jim,' she thought to herself. Fight Romulans; no big deal. Jump off a drill to save Sulu; child's play. Command a ship with next to no experience; sure thing. Rescue Pike from aforementioned Romulans; cakewalk. Hold your own with the brass during the debriefings; easy as pie. Try to tell your friend that you might be a little –okay, a lot- bit in love with him; harder than any of it.

"Okay." Jim raised an eyebrow, "Okay?" He smiled, "This is how it's gonna go, lass. You are gonna let me take you on a proper date before you surprise me with anymore kisses." Jim chuckled, "You weren't that surprised." Scotty smiled, "I'm not confirming or denying anything, lass." She smirked, "Uh huh."

"I'm trying ta ask ye out. Are ya gonna let me?" She closed her mouth and nodded. Scotty took a breath, "Will ya go on a date with me, Jim?" Her heart felt like it was goin' a thousand miles a minute. "Yes," was out of her mouth before she had a chance to over-analyze or second guess it. He smiled, "Really?" She nodded, "Yea." He sighed, "That was easier than I thought." Jim chuckled, "Like you didn't know that I was gonna say yes."


	10. Dates, just Dates

"I need yer help, Leo." The doctor looked at him, "With?" Monty sighed, "I asked Jim to go out with me but I have no idea what to do or where we should go." McCoy chuckled, "You act like you've never been on a date before, Scotty." He looked at Jim's best friend, "I have. I've never been on a date with Jim and I know for a fact that dinner and a movie aren't gonna cut it. I also know that she prefers something casual over some fancy, pretentious thing. You gotta help me out, lad."

The last time Jim went on a date was a particularly interesting conversation. She was still dressed up when she answered the comm and Montgomery could remember every detail like it was yesterday. The way her hair fell in perfect golden curls. The subtle gold eyeshadow drew him to her beautiful blue eyes. That little black dress with the sheer panels on her right shoulder and left side that was just the right mix of conservative and sexy.

The man she went out with was nice enough, a doctor of some kind; he tried to impress her with dinner at this overly fancy restaurant. Of course, Jim would never have picked a place like that because it just wasn't her style. She held her own –like always- but she wasn't comfortable and it was only made worse by the fact that the guy talked about himself the whole night.

Monty tried to convince her –if only for a few minutes- that she had to give the guy a break but she told him that the guy lost the chance when he tried to swallow her face. Montgomery should've known that he was in deep then because all he wanted to do was pound on the guy for touching his girl. The green-eyed monster returned to the cage when Jim told him that the only reason she even went on a date was to get Bones and Gaila off her back about her lacking social life. Because of him.

"You're right; Jim isn't the girl to do fancy for no reason. And while we both know she likes movies, that's kinda lazy for a first date with someone you've known for over a year. My advice, do something fun and unexpected. Make up an adventure, not too much adventure, but do something that shakes you both up. You know, Gaila knows Jim as well as I do and they actually have girl talk. Maybe the two of us can point you in the right direction."

* * *

Montgomery took a deep breath. He took McCoy's advice and sought out their Jim's best girl friend. Gaila was more than happy to help him figure out what to do for their date and apparently, she took it upon herself to help Jim 'get ready.' Monty took a deep breath and hit the buzzer to Pike's apartment. Like the last time he was here, a beautiful woman answered the door. Unlike last time, it wasn't the woman he was looking for.

"Monty." He smiled, "Winona." Jim's mother had given him the okay for first names out of uniform. He wasn't surprised to find her here, Pike offered to let her stay when he was still in the hospital. Winona touched his shoulder, "I'll tell the girls you're here." He nodded his thanks and glanced at the captain as he stood just inside the door, "Sir." Pike looked at him, "Don't think that I can't hurt you from this chair, Scott." The engineer nodded, "I would never think that, sir." Pike smirked, "Good. I love that kid and I'll do very unpleasant things to anyone who hurts her. You see what she did to the people who hurt me?"

"Yes, sir." Pike smiled, "I'll make it look like child's play." Montgomery swallowed, "Understood, sir." He looked up when he heard laughter, "Be nice, Chris." Monty smiled at Jim, "He's just doing his job as yer surrogate father, lass. I expected it to be a lot more painful." Jim laughed, her eyes sparkling as she did. "You look beautiful as always." She smiled, "Thank you. You look good too. I'm not under-dressed, am I? I couldn't believe Gaila didn't make me put on a dress."

"Nope, you're perfect." Winona and Gaila both sighed from behind her, "Awe." Pike rolled his eyes, "Are you gonna stand there staring at each other or are you going on a date?" Montgomery smiled, "He has a good point. Shall we?" Jim grabbed her jacket, "Yes, we shall. Bye, guys." She kissed Pike on the top of his head, "Later, cranky." The captain smiled at her, "Have fun, kiddo."

* * *

"What is this place?" He smiled at her, "You'll see." They walked hand-in-hand into the dance studio and Jim eyes widened, "No way. How did you…? Bones and Gaila." Montgomery nodded, "I might owe them a few drinks. The instructor smiled at them, "Come on in. You must be Monty and Jim." He smiled, "Aye, that's us."

The woman instructed them to take off their shoes and jackets like everyone else. "You're awesome, you know that?" He chuckled, "You might want to hold off until you see me dance." Jim smiled, "You can't be that bad. I've been trying to get Bones to come to a Bollywood class with me forever." He smiled, "Well, I wanted ot go for something you haven't done yet. It just so happens that it's something I haven't done either. I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna embarrass myself."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. And if that doesn't work, we'll just be embarrassing together." He nodded as the instructor got started. The moves weren't overly difficult and Jim was having a blast, which was the whole point. Montgomery was just glad that he wasn't the worst dancer of the bunch.

* * *

"Admit it that was fun." Montgomery nodded, "Only because I was too busy watching you." She gave him a bright smile, "Charmer." He chuckled, "Only when I'm with you, lass." Jim stepped closer to him, "That so?" He would've nodded but she kissed him before he could. The last time she kissed him, he didn't have a chance to do anything, he wasn't letting that happen again. Montgomery pulled her closer with one hand on the small of her back and the other at the nape of her neck, then he deepened it. His brain almost short-circuited when she moaned.

When they broke apart to breathe, she looked up at him, "You've been holding out on me." He chuckled, "In all fairness, the last time you kissed me was a drive-by." Jim chuckled, "True." Montgomery didn't want to move but they were standing on the sidewalk in the middle of San Francisco, "Ya hungry?" She nodded, "A little." He smiled, "How does a burger and a milkshake sound?" Jim smiled, "Like heaven." They weren't far from their favorite burger place, so they decided to walk.

By some miracle, nobody bothered them as they sat next to each other in one of the booths, talking about everything they could think of over burgers, fries and chocolate milkshakes. "I'm glad they didn't leave the wee one out there. I think they might shut the Delta Vega outpost down." Jim nodded, "God I hope so. I looked the place up. Did you know that it used to be manned by a hundred or so people until the climate took a nose dive?" He chuckled, "Yea. Keenser was still there back then."

"Alright, you're two of my favorites and I love ya, but I gotta kick you out. Welcome back by the way, she was miserable without you," the owner, Carl, told them. Monty looked around and realized that the place was empty, save the three of them and one of the waiters. "Is it bad that I didn't notice that earlier?" Jim sighed in relief that he didn't touch what Carl said. She looked around, "I noticed but only because I'm hardwired that way." He nodded before looking at Carl, "What do I owe ya?" The man shook his head, "Nothing. You kids saved the world, free food is the least I could do. I do have a favor to ask, though."

Jim looked at the man as they pulled on their jackets, "Name it." He smiled, "A holo and an autograph?" She smiled, "Sure." He handed her a marker and she signed one of the restaurant's t-shirts. Carl looked at him, "You too." Montgomery chuckled, "I'm just the engineer." Jim nudged him, "You're the badass engineer who saved our lives." Since she put it that way, he smiled and signed the shirt next to Jim's name, "You know, other than Commander Spock, the others come here all the time."

"I know," Carl told them before the waiter, Johnny, took a holo of the three of them. The kid looked at Jim and she offered to take one with him so he could show off to his friends. His smile was almost as bright as hers. They headed back to Pike's after that. He looked at her, "You probably made tha lad's year." Jim sighed, "I'm never gonna get used to stuff like that. I don't like the attention." He smiled, "Too bad. You have my attention all the time." She shook her head, "I better not. There are more important things than me."

"Like you being miserable without me?" Jim smiled, "I knew you weren't gonna let that go." He chuckled, "It's not like I didn't already know. I missed you too. You have no idea how much I missed you. The good thing is that we're together right now, for however long that lasts. I made the mistake of not telling you how I felt before. I'm not doing that again." She sighed, "Think we can save the confessions for next time, this is me. Well, Pike's but you get the…" Monty pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just needed to kiss her. She pulled him as close as they could get without being indecent.

He rested his forehead against hers, "I should go before we give Pike's neighbors a show." Jim nodded, "I don't want you to go." Montgomery smiled, "Neither do I, but I'm a gentleman. I'll comm you tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss, "Goodnight, lass." She smiled, "Night, Monty."


	11. Mergers and Acquisitions

"Someone is in a good mood." Jim kissed her mother's cheek and handed the woman a cup of coffee, "Yep." Her mother chuckled, "So you had a nice time than?" She smiled, "I did. It was…" Winona shook her head, "You two are so cute." Jim plated up breakfast for her mother and for Chris, "Cute? Really, mom?" Chris rolled into the room, "Yeah, really, Win?" Both women looked at him and laughed. "She's telling me about her date with Monty." He nodded, "I meant what I said. He hurts you and he'll wish you left him on Delta Vega."

Jim loved Chris to death. She didn't know how he was still going, in the span of a few days his girlfriend and her crew were killed, he was tortured, stuck in a wheelchair and a twenty-five year old was –temporarily- in command of his ship. The fact that he was still smiling was something only Chris Pike could pull off. "You don't have to worry about Monty. He was a perfect gentleman." Chris nodded, "Good to know." Before Jim could say anything else, her comm went off.

"Kirk." She heard a familiar voice on the other end; it was Admiral Barnett. Jim listened to him as he explained the promotion protocol, advancement lists and a whole bunch of stuff that ultimately didn't have anything to do with her because Starfleet has special provisions for field promotions. "I'm what?" Chris and her mother looked at her as Jim thanked the admiral and closed her comm. She filled them in on what Barnett told her before she quickly changed out of her pajamas. "Where are you going, sweetie?"

"Recruiting."

* * *

He was adorably frazzled when he answered the door, "Good morning, lass." She smiled as he stepped aside to let her in, "Did I wake you up?" Monty shook his head, "No. I was going over some upgrades that the chief engineer on the Enterprise might want to install. I might've had some trouble sleeping." Jim frowned, "Why? What's wrong?" He chuckled, "Nothing's wrong, I was thinking about the lass I went out with last night. She's something special." Jim smiled, "Well, she has some news for you."

"What's up, lass?" Jim took a deep breath, "Guess who gets to keep her field promotion." The look on his face was a mix of happy and shocked. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted Jim off her feet, "You're a captain. Captain James Kirk. I told you that it suited you, lass. Congratulations." She chuckled, "I'm not done yet." Monty kept his arms around her and Jim looked up at him, "They gave her to me: the Enterprise. I'm the captain of the Enterprise. I officially relieve Chris at graduation."

"What happens to Pike?" She smiled, "Promoted to Rear Admiral. Barnett told us forty-five minutes ago." Scotty chuckled, "You got promoted and you're getting a ship and I'm the first bloody person you tell?" Jim shook her head, "Fourth. Mom and Chris were with me and I commed Bones on my way over. He thinks the brass is crazy." Monty smirked, "Not this time. You're young but you know what you're doin'. You just gotta hope you get a good crew."

"Wanna be my chief engineer?" Scotty looked at her, "Are you sure? Jim, I…" She sighed, "Of course I'm sure. We talked about this. I'm the badass captain and you're my trusty chief engineer. It's a lot sooner than I ever thought it would be but the offer is just as valid now as it was then. I'll send you the official request later." He nodded, "You do that but ye already know what my answer is gonna be."

"Of course I do. You've been inching to get your hands on that ship and two and a half days didn't cut it. Me being the captain is just a bonus." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "We have to celebrate." She nodded, "My mom is already planning a party. It'll be on Friday. If memory serves, that's your birthday. Wanna be my date?" Monty nodded, "Of course you know when my birthday is. And, yes, I would love to be your date. I guess the question now is how do we spend our day?"

"We were invited to lunch with Bones and Chapel. Wanna look over Enterprise specs 'til then?" He gave her another kiss, "Where have you been all my life?"

* * *

"Why are you takin' a holo of me?" Bones chuckled, "Because Gaila will never believe me if I told her you were willingly wearing a dress." Yes, she was wearing a dress; her Orion friend would be so proud. Jim rolled her eyes, "I do wear dresses just not as tight or as often as Gaila." Christine nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen her in pants." Jim chuckled, "I have but only because I've known her so long. Speaking of people I've known for a while, I have an offer for you, Bones. Both of you, actually."

"What kind of offer?" Christine asked. Jim smiled, "The kind where Bones is the chief medical officer and you're the head nurse on the Enterprise." Monty chuckled at her best friend's face, "Is that the look I had, lass?" Jim nodded, "Pretty much." Bones opened his mouth to talk, closed it, then opened it again, "You want me to be the chief medical officer on the Federation flagship?"

"Of course I do. Who else is gonna make sure I don't do every stupid thing in the book? Scotty is just as crazy as I am. Sulu too." Monty nudged her, "Hey." She kissed his cheek, "You're my kind of crazy but still crazy. Someone has to temper our insanity. I like exactly three doctors in the whole universe. Boyce heads up MEDCOMM, Phlox has his dream assignment and you. You're my best friend, Bonesy, don't make me beg."

Bones looked at her, "Do I get an official request?" Jim nodded, "When I relieve Chris." He sighed and looked at Scotty, "You already said yes?" Monty nodded, "Of course I did. It's the Enterprise, the most advanced ship in the fleet and my girlfriend was just named it's captain. I'd be a bloody fool to turn that down."

"Girlfriend? After one date? When did that happen?" Jim rolled her eyes, "One thing at a time, Bones. The Enterprise, are you in?" He nodded, "Might as well, you'll get yourself killed without me. Now answer my question." Jim looked at Scotty and waited for an answer. "It's the most appropriate and apt description of our relationship. We've known each other for a year and a half and technically, this counts as a date." Jim thought about it and he was right, "What he said."

"Good luck with Gaila." Jim chuckled, "I'm fully expecting her to ambush me at some point today. Christine, the Enterprise?" The nurse nodded, "I'm in."

* * *

"The sun is shinin', the birds are singin', the children are playin'. It's a good day." Jim smiled as she and Monty walked through Golden Gate Park. "You just missed the sun." He nodded, "Of course I did. I missed the smell of fresh-cut grass, the breeze off the bay and watching the sun shine on the water. I really missed beautiful women in sundresses, like the one holding my hand."

"Well, that is an interesting piece of information that I'm gonna have to file away for later use." He kissed the hand he was holding, "You do that, lass." They walked in a comfortable silence until Jim's comm beeped. She glanced at the screen and sighed, "Yes, Gaila." Her friend chuckled, "Don't 'Yes, Gaila' me. I want details, missy. What happened? Did he kiss you? What's the status now? Come on you can't leave me hangin'." Jim held in her laugh as Monty offered to take the device, she handed it to him. "Hi, Gaila."

'Three, two...' Jim counted in her head. "Oh my God. Did you spend the night!?" Scotty laughed, "No. We had lunch with McCoy and Chapel. Jim is too busy laughing at ya to talk. Our date was great. We both had fun. Made out a couple times. I would say we slept alone but I didn't actually sleep and Jim was cuddling with her mum. I think she's my girlfriend." Jim nodded and mouthed, "I am." He smiled, "Correction; she is my girlfriend. Any other questions?"

"What are you guys doing, now?" He chuckled, "Taking a walk though the park." Jim heard Gaila sigh, "You guys are so adorable. Do you have a brother?" Monty smiled at Jim, "Actually, I do. Robert. He's two years younger than me and single. He'll be here in a few days for my birthday, I'll introduce ya, lass." Jim sighed, "Is that it, Gaila, or do you need a tissue sample?"

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you love birds alone. Don't do anything I won't do, chica." Jim laughed, "There's no chance of that. Love ya, sister." Gaila chuckled, "Love you too. Monty, take care of my girl." He chuckled, "Always."


	12. Ceremonies and Parties

Anyone in Starfleet who has ever been promoted above Lieutenant knows that the nifty little –or big- ceremony is actually the last part of the whole deal, it might not even be the whole thing. Before that, there is a lot of bloody paper work, you have to get updated -or new, in Jim's case- uniforms and you have to take the oath, if you haven't already. Thanks to Nero, that's where Jim found herself for the last week; finishing all her credits while in the middle of a promotion checklist and pulling off an official change of command. It all came down to right now.

Monty was standing with McCoy, Gaila, Sulu, Chekov, Spock, Uhura, Gary Mitchell, George junior and Jim's mum in Admiral Barnett's office. Admiral Johnson and Admiral Lin were standing in front of Jim and Pike. They were all signing off on a million forms that all boiled down to officially transferring command of the Enterprise from Pike to Jim. She was wearing the dress gray uniform and, for the first time in his career, Monty actually liked how it looked.

"That's the last one, Miss Kirk," Admiral Johnson told her. Jim nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Johnson smiled, "I was nervous too. Don't worry, you'll do great." Jim stood a little straighter, "I'll do my best and let history decide if it was greatness, ma'am." They all looked at her and George chuckled, "Ladies and gentlemen; the humble badass that is my kid sister." Pike nodded, "I'm stealing that, Jim." The new admiral wheeled back about a foot as Barnett and his aide walked to the front and called them all to attention.

Admiral Barnett asked Jim to raise her right hand. "Repeat after me; 'I, state your name'." She smiled, "I, James T. Kirk having been appointed an officer in the United Federation of Planets Starfleet, in the grade of Captain, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United Federation of Planets against all enemies, foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same. I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion. I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter."

Monty wasn't surprised that she memorized the oath. Barnett looked at Winona, "Commander Davis." Jim's mother stepped out of their small formation. Jim stood tall as her mother pinned the rank insignia on her right shoulder. Winona gave Jim a kiss on the cheek before moving back to her spot next to McCoy. Barnett looked at him, "Lieutenant Commander Scott."

Montgomery wasn't expecting to be anything but an observer. Judging by his smirk, McCoy was supposed to pin her other shoulder. The doctor handed Monty the small pins, "Thank me later." Montgomery stood on his girlfriend's left and pinned the small devices that would identify her as a captain on her shoulder. He didn't kiss her like Winona did but he gave her hand a quick squeeze before he went back to his spot. Barnett rattled off some stuff about duty and honor before he smiled and told them to relax, "Congratulations, Captain Kirk." She smiled, "Thank you, sir. One down and one more to go, right?"

He nodded, "Yea, the press will be at the other ceremony but I thought you might like to have this one to yourself." She smiled, "Thank you, sir." Jim's mother and brother got to her first, each gave her a salute before giving her a hug. When Monty finally got to her, he smiled, "Permission to hug ya, Captain?" Jim gave him a bright smile, "Like you have to ask."

* * *

"This assembly calls Captain James T. Kirk." Everyone watched as she made her way to Admiral Barnett. "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service and reflect at most credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with the Starfleet Medal of Valor, as well as a Commendation for Original Thinking during your execution of the Kobayashi Maru Simulation. Per Starfleet order two-eight-four-five-five, you are ordered to report to Rear Admiral Christopher Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief."

Jim smiled as she stepped over to her friend, mentor and the man who was practically her father, "I relieve you, sir." Pike smiled, "I am relived. Good job, kiddo." Monty could tell that Jim didn't know what to do with all the attention that was directed at her. He nudged McCoy and the pair of Lieutenant Commanders made their way to Jim, who was surrounded by admirals and captains. After some fast-talking, they managed to get her out of the room. Jim rested her head on his shoulder when they were clear, "Thank you."

"I helped, ya know." Jim chuckled and looked at her best friend, "Oh, the great and powerful Leonard, however can I thank you?" The doctor rolled his eyes, "You're a pain in my ass." Jim nodded, "True but you love me and you know it." McCoy sighed, "Yea… I have no idea why. Come on, your mom and your brother stuck out too."

* * *

"_Your girl is so hot. I'm seriously trying to figure out how you got that lucky_," his brother said to him in Gaelic. They were all at the party that Winona put together. Jim smirked as she and Gaila walked up to them, "_He just is_." Rob's eyes almost popped out of his head, "She…" Monty smiled, "Speaks Gaelic, I know. I'm the one that taught it to her." Months ago, when they were talking to each other over comm, one the projects he was working on gave him some crazy readings. Without thinking about it, Monty started muttering in Gaelic. For a week, Jim asked him to say stuff before she eventually asked him to teach it to her.

"Did he? You are a man of many talents, Mister Scott." Jim rolled her eyes at Gaila, "No flirting with Monty. Robert, on the other hand, is fair game. Rob, this is my friend Gaila. Gaila, this is Monty's brother. You kids have fun." Rob rolled his eyes, "I'm older than ye." Jim shrugged, "I'm cooler." She grabbed Monty's hand and pulled him out to the patio.

"Is he safe with her?" Jim laughed, "Depends on how you define safe. Look." Montgomery looked through the window as his brother and Gaila shamelessly flirted with each other. "Maybe now they'll both leave us alone." He nodded, "I'm with ya there, lass." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I can't believe yer mum put this together in six days. She's a miracle worker."

"Yes, she is." Monty chuckled, "What's on your mind, lass?" She smiled, "You wanna get outta here?" He glanced around at the party that was technically for them, "Will they miss us?" Jim shrugged in his arms, "Don't know. Don't care. I want the birthday boy all to myself." Montgomery smiled, "What are we gonna do?" Jim chuckled, "We're gonna have our own party. Come on."

* * *

"When are they kicking you outta the dorms, lass?" Jim sighed, "Next week. Me and Bones are gonna get a place together in Pike's building." He nodded, "We could've gone to my place." She shook her head and held up a bottle, "I made you a promise on my birthday. I figured that your birthday would be the perfect day to keep it." Montgomery chuckled as she poured them each a finger of the scotch he sent her. Jim handed him a glass and sat on her desk, "What should we toast to, Mister Scott?"

"You." Jim shook her head, "No. I've had enough of that today. How about we toast to both of us?" He nodded, "Alright, lass." She smiled, "Here's to us staying awesome and, more importantly, staying awesome together." Monty smiled, "Slainte." Jim smirked, "Do dheagh shlàinte." As they both drank, Monty lamented on how unfair it was that the language he's known his whole life sounded like music when she spoke it. He groaned, "Yer gonna be the death of me, lass." Jim stepped closer to him and took the empty glass, sitting them both on the desk. "Montgomery," she whispered, then she kissed him.

Everything about her drew him in, her touch, her taste, her warmth, the way she felt in his arms; it was all driving him crazy. "Lass, if we don't stop, I cannae guarantee that I'll be able to." Jim smiled, "Good, because I don't want you to."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that. He hasn't been with a woman in about a year and as much as he tried to push the awkwardness from his mind, the more it crept back in. "Make love to me, Monty." He looked at Jim, her lips were swollen and face was flushed, her words pushed away all hesitation and doubt. Monty pulled Jim with him onto her bed, his actions speaking louder than any words ever could.


	13. Tattoos and Talks

Jim pressed soft kisses along Monty's arm, over his shoulder and on his back. "Tha tickles, lass." She smiled, "Good morning, Mister Scott." He sighed, "Mornin', Captain Kirk." Jim ran her fingers along the ink on his arm, "How is it that I've never seen this before?" Monty chuckled, "The only time you've seen me without a shirt on you were too exhausted ta notice. I've never seen yers."

"That's because I tend to wear clothes. What is it?" He shifted so that he could look at her, "Tha one is the Scott family crest. My dad and Rob have one too." She slid her finger along his arm to the 'M' on his wrist, "And this one?" Monty smiled, "It's for my dad, Montgomery senior. I was seventeen when I got it. He thinks I'm an idiot for getting it but he smiled when he thought I wasn't lookin'." Jim smiled, "The stars on your left arm." He chuckled, "Got the first one when I enlisted, one when I graduated from the academy, one for my first commendation and one for my first ship."

"And Max?" she asked, referring to the tattoo on his left shoulder. "Ye would know what that was." Jim nodded, "I love _Where the Wild Things Are_. Sam used to read it to me all the time." Monty smiled, "That sounds like me and Clara. The tattoo is a reminder that our wild side is just as important as our good side. Somethin' ye know all about. Yer turn." He touched the small 'SA-733-9624-AM' on her right ribcage. "This one?"

"My dad's service number." Monty sighed, "Oh, lass." Jim gave him a small smile, "I wanted something for him and his name would've been obvious. I could've gone with the day he died but it doubles as my birthday and I'm not that narcissistic." He ran his fingers to her left hip, "And the music notes?"

"From a song called 'Crazy'." He gave her a look and she smiled, "You've probably heard it before, it's been redone a lot over the last two hundred years. '…it wasn't because I didn't know enough, I just knew too much. Does that make me crazy?' It's just a reminder that my view of myself doesn't make me crazy and maybe everyone is crazy for wanting me to be like someone I'm not."

"I know that song. It's very you, lass." She smirked, "You're very me." Monty smiled, "Is that so?" Jim nodded, "It is." He pulled her against him and kissed her. Of course, that's when one of their communicators beeped. "I'm gonna kill whoever that is." Monty nipped her ear, "Could ignore it, lass." She sighed as gave him a quick kiss and slid out of bed to search for the small device.

Jim almost stepped on the damn thing, it was on the floor with her and Monty's scattered clothes. She picked it up and flipped it open, "Kirk." The person on the other end chuckled, "Well, yer not who I was looking for. Is it safe ta say my brother is still in bed?" Jim sighed, "Actually, he is still in bed. Gimme a sec." She climbed back into bed, handing Scotty his comm as she did. "Yea, Rob?"

Apparently, the Scott brothers had planned to have breakfast together but Robert had an interesting night of his own with Gaila. "You don't mind, Monty?" Her boyfriend chuckled, "Not at all, laddie. I'm sure I can find something to do in the meantime. " Rob chuckled, "You mean someone." Monty laughed, "Ye know Jim can hear ye, right?"

"I bet she's thinkin' the same. She'll even thank me later. I gotta go but I'll see ya in a few hours." Monty wrapped up the conversation with his brother and closed the communicator. "Looks like I have some time, lass." Jim smiled, "Looks that way. What do you wanna do?" He smiled, "Might get some more sleep. Someone kept me up all night." She chuckled, "I kept you up?" Monty smirked, "Okay, we kept each other up. Maybe a few other people too." She felt herself blush, "I'm not _that_ loud." He kissed her shoulder, "Ye sure about that, lass?"

"I hate you so much right now." He laughed as he pulled her even closer, "Ye couldn't hate me if ye wanted to. I never said it was a bad thing. I happen ta like how my name sounds when you come undone." Monty kissed her behind the ear, sending shivers through her. Jim took a deep shuddering breath, "Monty." He chuckled against her neck, "Yes?"

"You're not playing fair." Monty laughed, "Never said I would."

* * *

"Someone had a good night. Did we ruin your post-coital bliss or something?" Jim looked at Gaila, "If you really must know…" Clara shook her head, "Don't you dare talk about… that. I don't want ta hear about my brothers' sex lives. You two," she pointed at Jim and Gaila, "can compare notes later. I don't want ta know." Winona chuckled, "I'm with her." Christine sighed, "Well, I guess that leaves Lenny since I doubt we'll get any dirt about Spock."

"Not that I want details or anything but I gotta know; are Bones' hands as legendary as the rumors?" They all looked at her before Uhura asked, "You don't know?" Jim shook her head, "No. Contrary to popular belief, I've never had sex with Bones. Don't get me wrong, he's hot as hell but the idea of me and him… just no." Christine gave her a smile, "His hands earned their legendary status." She paused, "I can't believe I was worried about him and you for no reason."

Jim thought about it, "Well, I wouldn't call it 'no reason.' I'm his best friend and he's mine. I'm the person that helped him pull it back together after his ex-wife tore his world apart. I'm the one that went with him to see his daughter and ran interference when his ex would try to get between them. I love Bones and he loves me but it's sibling love more than anything. I do have to warn you, if you ever asked him to pick between you and me, he'll pick me. It wouldn't be the first time, either."

"That biologist chick. Sandra something. I hated her," Gaila told the group. Jim nodded, "She hated both of us and told him to stay away from you. Then, she had the nerve to tell him that he had to pick between me and her. He told her to go to hell." Gaila smiled, "And that's where the rumors about the two of you started." Uhura shook her head, "They started before that."

"Almost from day one. Depending on the rumor, we'd have a little fun." Winona looked at her, "Like the one about the baby. Even I heard that one." Gaila laughed, "That was so epic. People were running around talking about them so they went with it." Jim shook her head, "Eventually, Pike explained to people that me and Bones were playin' along with the rumors since everyone seemed to know more about our friendship than we did."

"That's what I tried to tell this one but she's stubborn," Gaila nudged Uhura. The communications expert sighed, "I didn't base my opinion on rumors, though. It was that bar fight." Jim smiled, "You mean the one where Cupcake's buddy called me a slut and I defended myself?" Uhura nodded, "It wasn't that you defended yourself, it was how. You were so… arrogant."

"I have my moments. Anyway, that was life at the academy for me and Bonesy. A lesser person wouldn't have stayed friends with me based on the rumors alone but me and him… he's family," Jim said honestly. "That's so sweet. Does he know how you feel about him?" Clara asked her. Jim nodded, "He knows. You're lucky Christine, men like Leo are rare." They all gave her a look. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you call McCoy anything but Bones," Uhura answered. Jim smiled, "It's rare. You should see his face when I call him Horatio, priceless." Clara gave her a look, "Horatio?" Winona smiled, "His middle name. He gets her back. Right, Tibby?" Jim groaned, "Really, mom?" They all laughed, Christine looked at her, "Where does that come from?" Jim sighed, "Mom?"

"She's named after my dad and George's brother; both James. And after George's father Tiberius. James Tiberia Kirk. When she pissed her brother off, he'd call her Tibby. Leo does it too." Clara looked at her, "Does my brother know that your middle name is Tiberia?" Jim nodded, "Yep. And he has no room to talk with his super long name." Christine looked at her, "What is it?" Jim and Clara looked at each other, "Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott."

"That's a mouthful," Winona muttered. "Is it, Jim?" Gaila asked her with a wink and a smirk. Clara shook her head, "I thought we weren't talking about this." Winona chuckled, "She's relentless." Jim sighed, "I'm not having this conversation in front of my mother and Clara, Gai. Sorry. And no, do not tell me about you and Rob, I don't want to know what you've been up to in the twelve or so hours since you've met."

"You're no fun, chica." Christine smiled, "That's not what Scotty thinks." Jim looked at the nurse, "Not you too." Christine shrugged, "I'm a little curious. I can't help it; Lenny told me all about the two of you." Jim raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?" The nurse shrugged, "He thought you were in love with each other months ago." Gaila smiled, "Doctor Hotness was right. I didn't figure it out until they were in the same place."

"I'm not talking about it." Gaila looked at her, "You don't have to, the look on your face says enough. You love him. You can admit it." Winona saved her from saying anything, "She hasn't figured it out yet. When she does, we're not the first people she's gonna tell."

* * *

"What are you working on, kiddo?" Jim looked up at Chris from her spot on the floor, "Reading crew eval and performance reports. I know I should just let the senior staff do it but I want to know who I'm gonna be workin' with." He smiled, "I did that with all four hundred and thirty-five of the people I originally picked to crew the Enterprise. Even you." Jim chuckled, "Like you learned anything new." He shrugged, "I didn't but I didn't want anyone to think I was treating you differently. Same reason you've already gone through McCoy and Scott's files."

Jim sighed, "I did learn a few minor details about them but nothing Earth shattering. Can I ask you something?" Chris nodded, "All ears, sweetheart." She took a breath, "You really think I can do this? Captain a starship?" He smiled, "Honestly, I was hoping that you had a little more time but I always believed that you were born to lead. You got the goods and you got the right team to back you up. I think you can do it, kiddo. Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble."

"But, _daaadddd_. That's no fun." He laughed, "Maybe not, young lady, but I'm the one that has to deal with your mother if you get yourself killed. So don't do that to me. She's scary." They both looked over as the woman in question entered the room, "I am not." Jim and Chris looked at each other. "Uh, mom, you kinda are." Chris nodded, "I've outranked you for years and you still scare me." Winona chuckled, "I need to separate you two." Jim shook her head, "Nero tried that. All it did was piss me off."

* * *

AN: The tattoos of the 'M', Max, and the stars on Scotty are some of Simon Pegg's real tattoos, I just gave them different meanings. Scotty's explanation for Max is similar to one of Simon's quotes about it.

AN: I think the song Crazy by Gnarls Barkley fits reboot Jim depending on your interpretation of the song. And since it's been covered a bunch of times in the last ten years, I think it's gonna be around for a while.


	14. Home, sweet home

"What is this I hear about you not taking leave, Mister Scott?" Montgomery looked up from PADD he was reading at Winona's voice. "I have work ta do if I want ta get tha Enterprise ready ta go, ma'am." She walked into his new office on the Enterprise and sighed, "Oh, I swear, you and my daughter are perfect for each other. That's the same excuse she gave me before I talked some sense into her. Wanna try again?" He chuckled, "Ma'am…"

"The new dilithium chambers have been installed. All the major repairs have been completed and I even managed to catch a glimpse of the upgrades you made to the impulse engines. The ship will be ready to deploy early. So, I think you should go on leave. Jim was invited to stay at Clara's." Monty looked at his girlfriend's mother, "Jim's taking her leave in Scotland?"

"She is. I'm sure she'd prefer if you were there to show her around your old stomping grounds. I know she loves the hell outta your sister and bonded with your nephew but they aren't you." Montgomery sighed, "I didn't know. I figured she'd want some time ta herself." Winona smiled, "Jim spent a lot of time by herself growing up. It was mostly my fault for being gone all the time and bringing Frank into her life; it was easier for her and Junior to just avoid him. If she needs to be alone, she'll tell you. You know that."

"But the Enterprise…" She chuckled, "That's why I'm here. Not like you left anything for me to do. Go, she already signed off on it." Montgomery smiled, "Why am I not surprised?" Winona laughed, "You know my daughter. Have fun." He could've argued with her but a week at home with Jim sounded like heaven. "Yer not gonna take 'no' for an answer, are ye?"

"Of course not."

* * *

When Rob told their mother that Jim and Gaila were coming home with them, their maw decided –insisted- that the girls were gonna stay at their house instead of at Clara's. Of course Jim put up the 'I don't want to be an inconvenience' fight but their mother was harder to say 'no' to than hers so she reluctantly agreed.

His parents weren't home when they got there. Clara went to her house, which was only a few minutes away, with a promise to bring her husband and son over for dinner. Rob was showing Gaila around the small house. Monty was watching Jim look around his old room. The bed had fresh linens on it but the rest of the room was how he left it the last time he was on leave. "Is that you?" she was looking at a holo sitting on the desk. He chuckled, "Aye, that was me and Angus." Jim smiled, "The same Angus that married your girlfriend?"

"Aye. We were friends our whole lives, thought of him like a brother. I left to go to university, which isn't that far from here, and they got together when I was gone. I joined Starfleet and they got married, broke my heart if I'm being honest. I don't know why I expected Glynnis to wait for me." Jim wrapped her arms around his waist, "She's an idiot. I would've waited, technically, I did." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Yes, you did, lass. Sorry it took me so long to figure it out." Jim smiled, "Nothing we could've done with you on Delta Vega."

"That's not true. I could've told you how I felt before I left." She smiled, "Yea but I think that everything happened the way it was supposed to. Except that whole Vulcan thing. I really wish we could've stopped that." Monty chuckled, "I think we all do, lass."

"Montgomery, Robert," his mother called. "Your parents are home." He nodded, "They are." He gave her another kiss before taking her hand and pulling her from the room. Rob and Gaila met them in the hall, both a bit disheveled. "You might want to wipe the lipstick off," Jim told his brother. Rob looked in the mirror, "There's no lipstick." Monty chuckled, "She wasn't talking about your face." Rob turned bright red as he looked at his pants, "Damn."

"Sorry, baby," Gaila said as she tried to help him. "Boys!" Monty chuckled, "Coming, maw." He was the first one down the stairs; his mother wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. You would think that she wasn't there when the Enterprise got back with the way she hugged him. "_You look so much better than the last time I saw you. You look rested and healthy_."

"_Sleep and real food will do that to a man_. Maw, you know Jim." His parents met Jim before they came home, before he and Jim had even gone on that first date. That all seemed like a lifetime ago, even though it was closer to two months. "Misses Scott." His mother chuckled, "It's Arlyne, lassie." Jim smiled as she was pulled into a hug, "Yes, ma'am." Monty turned his attention to his father, "Da."

"Guid day, son," Montgomery senior hugged him. "Whaur is yer brother?" Monty was about to answer but Rob spoke up, "_Right here. Hi, dad_." He was holding Gaila's hand as she followed him. "Maw, Da, this is Gaila." His parents gave the Orion a once over before his mother smiled, "Clara mentioned you, welcome." Gaila was pulled into a hug and unlike Jim, she didn't seem to mind the attention.

After introductions and some catching up, Clara showed up. "Na running," Monty heard his sister call to her son. The warning came too late as Christopher slammed right into Jim. "A'm sae sorry, Captain Jimmy," Christopher mumbled. His girlfriend smiled at the twelve year old, "_No harm done. You might wanna listen to your mom though. Next time, you're gonna hit something a bit harder than me and then where would we be_?" Monty watched his nephew as the young man fell into the spell that was Jim Kirk. "_I will be more careful_," Christopher told her. "_Good. Now, you were telling me about a project back in _San Francisco_, wanna show me_?"

"_And, they're off. I don't understand half of what he talks about_." Monty wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder, "_Engineering. Takes after his uncle_." Hamish chuckled, "There are worse things. He could take after his other uncle." Rob rolled his eyes, "Nothin' wrong with ownin' a pub."

* * *

Rob had to check on the pub, somehow, that meant Monty, Da, Christopher and Hamish had to go with him. Jim and Gaila assured them that they would be fine with his mother. "You think they'll be okay?" Rob asked him. "Yes." Hamish chuckled, "You're not even a little worried? I was terrified when I met your mother."

"You do realize that they saved the planet from the crazy Romulan who killed Jim's father." They all looked at him. His father shrugged, "Your maw isn't gonna go easy on them." Monty shrugged, "They can take care of themselves and they'll back each other up. I'm not worried." His brother-in-law nudged him, "You should be, Glynnis is here."

He sighed before he turned to look. Glynnis spotted him and began to walk over, "Monty." He nodded, "Glynnis." She smiled, "I saw you on the news feeds. The Enterprise?" He nodded again, "Yea, Chief Engineering Officer. How are you and Angus?" She sighed, "I'm good. Don't know about Angus. Divorced. He cheated." There really was nothing he could say to that. "What brings you back to ol' Aberdeen?" Monty shrugged, "I'm on leave. Showing my girlfriend my home."

"Where is the mystery girl?" Rob smiled, "She's at the house with maw. Probably got wrangled into cookin'. Hey, Glynn." She chuckled, "Robby. Monty, you left your girlfriend with your mother?" Monty nodded, "Maw loves her. She's friends with Clara and one of her best friends is Rob's girl, so she's not there alone." Glynnis sighed, "She doesn't mind the Starfleet stuff?"

"Naw. She's fleet too. All brilliant and beautiful and selfless." Glynnis smiled, "Just the way you say that, it sounds like she makes you happy. I'm glad. I know that we did to you… what I did, it wasn't right and it caused you pain. I'm sorry." Monty smiled, "It's alright. I'm where I should be. Personally and professionally. Actually, I should probably thank you. We would've ended up married and stayed here." She nodded, "Very true. Your da looks like he's gonna kill me and your brothers look like they're ready to go. I should go too. Goodbye, Monty. You and your girlfriend be safe out there."

"We will." He watched as the women he used to love walked away. "You okay, son?" He nodded, "Yea, da. I'm okay."


	15. Hits and Haggis

"Ye don't have to do this, lass." Jim smiled, "I'm in Scotland, it would be a crime if I didn't try it." Gaila shook her head, "Not me. I love you guys but there is no way in hell." Jim nudged her friend, "Come on. It can't be that bad. Wouldn't be the first time we've eaten something interesting." Arlyne looked at Jim and she sighed, "Almost starved to death when I was younger. It was a long time ago but I'm not picky about food because I know what it's like not to have any."

"Oh, lassie." Jim smiled, "It's okay, really. I got over it years ago. It just left me with some survival habits, like not nitpicking about food. So… Gaila, you in?" The Orion sighed, "You're not gonna let this go. Fine, I'll do it but just one bite." Jim chuckled and handed her friend a spoon. Monty, Rob, Arlyne and the rest of the family watched as the two women stuck their spoons in the minced sheep heart, liver and lungs, onions, fat, oatmeal and seasonings that were cooked in a –synthetic- animal casing.

"They're really gonna do it," Rob muttered in amazement. Jim and Gaila took a bite at the same time. "Well, lasses?" Monty asked them. Jim smiled, "I like it. Gaila?" Her friend chuckled, "Not as bad as I was expecting. I think it's more to do with the whole 'sheep's stomach' thing." Jim shrugged and took another bite. Clara laughed, "Congratulations, you survived haggis. You'll be Scottish in no time."

* * *

"So, this is where little Monty used to play?" He chuckled, "Aye. We used to roll down that hill. Or slide down if there was snow. In the summer, we'd all swim over there. I used to sit here and come up with projects. This one time, I built a machine tha could make a figurine like the ones my sister makes. It worked but the figurine Clara sculpted was so much better. It's how I knew that I was a man of science. It just didn't feel right, you know?"

"I do know. Thank you for bringing me out here." He chuckled, "Ye were gonna come out here with or without me." Jim nodded, "I doubt it would be as much fun without you though. Besides, when we go back, we have work to do. I'd rather relax with you while we can." Monty kissed her temple, "Ye nervous, lass?" Jim nodded, "I'd be an idiot not to be. I'm a twenty-five year old that got handed the keys to the kingdom. I'm in command of the Federation flagship and half my crew –including me- is fresh out of the academy."

"That just means you'll get to make some of the rules up as you go. That's how ye became the captain in the first place. Don't worry too much; me, Gaila, Leo and the rest, we got yer back, lass." Jim smiled, "Just my back?" He kissed her neck, "Well, I got yer back, yer front and all the bits in between. Come on, we should get back before it gets dark."

* * *

"No. No. No. NO!" Jim and Gaila chuckled as half the people in the pub screamed at the screens. The Aberdeen Football Club was playing against the Rangers from Glasgow. The Rangers just scored and the game was now tied. "So, explain the difference between football and soccer," Gaila asked Jim. She shrugged, "Only people in America call it soccer since we have our own kind of football. Though, if I'm being honest, it should be called tackleball or something."

"Go, Dons. Go, Dons," Monty, Rob and most of the guys in the place were screaming. Jim took a sip of her beer and watched as the team in red scored, "Yes!" Aberdeen had one goal over their opponents just as the clock counted down and hedged out the win. "We won, Gai." Her friend chuckled, "I can see that. I still don't get what all the fuss is about." Jim looked around the pub, "Don't say that in here. It'll end in a fight and I'm trying to behave. Football is just one of those things. Right, Monty?"

"Aye, lass. There are just some things that cannae be explained." Jim smiled, "I think it's adorable." He gave her a look, "Adorable, lass? Football is not adorable." She nodded and tugged at the hem of his jersey, "Maybe I just like you in red." Monty gave her a kiss, "That so?" Jim nodded and he smirked, "Well, yer in luck, lass. My uniform just happens ta be red." She chuckled and kissed him again, "I happen to know that, Mister Scott."

"You guys are sickeningly cute. You know that?" They didn't look at Gaila as they both murmured their agreement. "Your fault." Gaila chuckled, "How in the world is that my fault, chica?" Jim smiled, "You were always trying to hook me up." Her friend nodded, "To get you laid. Not to be all cutesy with Scotty." Jim shrugged, "I get both. And you got a lot of nerve. You and Rob practically devour each other in rooms full of people."

"You introduced us, so that's your fault," Rob nudged her. Jim shook her head, "She asked Monty if he had a brother, so it's Gaila's fault." Rob gave Gaila a quick kiss, "Hmm, that's good to know. I'm gonna get refills. Monty, comin'?" He nodded, "We'll be right back, lasses." Gaila sighed and Jim smiled, "You love him." The Orion rolled her eyes, "Shut up. I hate you." Jim chuckled, "Yea, right. You love me. I'm your sister from another mister."

"You are. I mean your mom treats me like one of her own. I don't think I ever thanked you." Jim looked at her friend, "For what?" Gaila sighed, "Most people see an Orion and automatically think we're sluts. Ny's my friend because she got stuck with me and was forced to look past the whole stereotype but you… You didn't care about what people thought from day one, you were just my friend. Look at us, we're practically sisters. I've never had that. So, thanks." Jim smiled, "Love you too, mama."

"You lassies mind if we join this love fest?" Some guy dropped an arm across both of their shoulders. "Actually, we do mind," Jim looked at the man, she's seen him somewhere but she couldn't place it. "Oh, come on," his friend added, "we're a lot of fun." Jim took a deep breath, "Answer is still no. Now, get off of us." The guy who was touching them was about to say something when Rob did, "Get away from them, Angus." The man –Angus- chuckled, "Jealous, Robby?"

"Wait, _you're_ Angus?" Jim asked him. He smiled, "Aye, ah am. Have we met, lassie?" Jim glanced at Gaila, who moved just as Jim punched him in the jaw. "Oh!" half the people in the pub looked surprised, the other half looked like they wanted to buy her a drink. "What the hell was tha for?" She looked at him, "_That_ was long overdue. Monty's hands are too important to waste on you but mine aren't."

"What the hell does Monty have to do with anything?" it was muffled by his hand but she heard him. Rob laughed, "She's Monty's girl. If I'm not mistaken, that was for the mess you and Glynnis left my brother in." Her boyfriend sighed, "I told you to let it go, lass." Monty gently grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't do any damage.

She shrugged, "I did let it go until he touched me. It's not like he didn't notice that me and Gaila came in here with you and Rob. He was trying to start something; I beat him to the punch… literally." Snickers came from all over the pub. "This is the part where I kick you outta my place," Rob told the man who was picking himself up off the floor.

"She hit me and you're kicking me out?" Rob nodded, "She's family. You know how we are about family; you used to be one of us until you stabbed by brother in the back. Consider yourself lucky that Clara isn't here, she woulda kept hittin' you."

* * *

"It was _epic_." Jim was sitting at the Scott's kitchen table with an ice pack on her hand listening to Gaila tell Clara and Arlyne what happened. "You only hit him once?" Jim chuckled, "Yea." Clara smiled, "He avoids me. I would've hit him a long time ago if he didnae. Rob just ignores him like he's not even there. I cannae believe he had the nerve to hit on ye wit' my brothers right there. He's such a… What's tha word ye use, Gaila?"

"Sleaze. He's a sleaze. The look on his face was priceless though. He thought he was God's gift or something and then, _boom_, on the ground he went. I wish you could've seen it." Arlyne chuckled, "I wish I could've seen it too. That lad…" She sighed and a look crossed her face. "You loved him like he was one of your own," Jim said. It wasn't a question because she knew the kind of woman that Monty's mother was. She loved Angus and Glynnis and as much as what they did hurt Monty, it hurt her, Monty senior, Rob and Clara too.

"No more fightin' for me, lass. Pike'll kill me if I take ye home all beat up," Monty told her as he and the guys joined them in the small kitchen. "Have a little faith, sweetheart." He smiled, "I have faith... That Pike will run me over with tha wheelchair." Arlyne looked at Jim, "Admiral Christopher Pike?" She smiled, "Yep. Friend of my father's. Closest thing I've ever had to a dad."

"And maybe he will be one day." Jim glared at Gaila, "No. Don't even." The Orion shrugged, "Pike and Win are really close." Jim sighed, "Yes, Chris and my mom are close but that is not an image I want in my head. Besides, his girlfriend just died and my mom is too awesome to be a rebound." Monty chuckled, "Aye, tha she is. I tell you she kicked me outta my own office? Reminds me of someone else I know." She smirked, "I take after her, what can I say? If I'm half the person my mother is when I get older, I'll die happy."

"I think tha goes for the rest of us, too, lass." Arlyne smiled, "I think you'll do just fine. You're all smart, carin' and loyal. Couldn't ask for much more than tha."


	16. Arrivals and Departures

"Time to put up or shut up, Scotty." He glared at Gaila. It was their last day in Scotland and he promised the girls that he'd play the bagpipes for them. Montgomery learned to play from his grandfather, Clifford. He smiled at the memory of his grandparents, they hoped he would become a piper but he didn't have enough talent for it. Usually, he only plays the bagpipes twice a year, on his grandparents' birthdays, but Jim asked and telling her 'no' is next to impossible.

"Alright, here goes," he took a deep breath and started to play. Despite how easy it looks, playing the bagpipes is actually a bit involved. Monty was out of practice but _Amazing Grace_ was something he could play in his sleep. When he wrapped the song, he didn't know what to expect. "That was so cool," Gaila declared. Jim smiled, "That was beautiful. I thought you said that you didn't have any talent."

"Not enough to be a professional, lass." Jim chuckled, "If you say so. You're bringing the bagpipes to the ship, right?" He thought about it, "I could. Ye think I should?" Jim nodded, "Yep. My mom gave me my dad's guitar; I'm taking it with me. Maybe I'll play you a song." Gaila smiled, "Spock's bringing his Vulcan lute, according to Ny. Maybe you guys can all jam together. Oh, and you should bring your kilt too." He chuckled, "Wanna tell me why?" She smirked, "Because it's awesome."

"He'd never get ta wear it," Rob offered. Jim smirked, "Actually, Starfleet uniform regulations state that 'Service members are authorized to wear garments and accessories relating to their culture with their uniforms at the discretion of their commanding officer.' Which, in Monty's case, is me. Luckily, I think he should bring the kilt too. You have my permission to wear it with your dress uniform, if you want."

"You mean it, lass?" She nodded, "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Ooo, I like this captain stuff." Monty chuckled, "I guess tha means I'm bringin' it." Gaila looked around the room, "Is it true what they say about guys not wearing stuff under the kilt?" His father nodded, "Aye, a true Scotsman wears nothin' under his kilt, lassie." Gaila looked at his girlfriend and Jim sighed, "Mind outta the gutter, Gaila." The Orion shook her head, "You have met me, right?"

* * *

Saying goodbye to his family sucked. Watching Jim pull her friend away from his brother almost broke his bloody heart. When he and Jim set the pair up, they never imagined that Rob and Gaila would like each other as much as they do. He had to promise Rob that he'd keep an eye on the computer programmer before his brother would let them go. He also had to promise his parents he'd be safe, his sister that he'd look out for Jim and his nephew that he'd have some fun.

After hugs and -manly- tears, Jim commed the main transporter hub at HQ and had them beamed back to San Francisco. McCoy met them on the other end. "Bones!" Jim grabbed her bag and hopped off the transporter platform. "Hey, kid, Scotty, Gaila." Jim hugged her best friend, "You just getting back too?" He nodded, "Yep. My mama said to give you this." He handed Jim a small container and a bright smile broke out on her face. "More cookies. I love Eleanora."

"_More_ cookies?" McCoy looked at him. Monty smiled, "Don't look at me, Leo. These two were baking Scottish shortbread with maw and Clara. They both brought some back with 'em." Jim nodded, "Scottish shortbread and Scotch is like the best thing, _evah_. Don't scowl at me, Bones. It is; I'll have to show you at home." Jim tossed her free arm around the doctor's shoulders and began telling him all about their trip as they left the building.

* * *

"Where did you get that joke?" Pike chuckled at Jim, "Physical therapy." She shook her head, "You should give it back to the person you got it from." The admiral tossed a throw pillow at her, "Watch it, kid. I can still kick your ass." Jim rolled her eyes, "You'd need a few friends just to make it a fair fight, wheels." Pike shook his head, "Like the one in Riverside?"

"Oh, that was a good fight." Pike laughed, "That was a good fight? See, that's what's wrong with you. I mean, you had tissue hanging outta your nose." McCoy nodded, "And blood all over your shirt the next day." Jim shrugged, "It was four against one _and_ I won. It's Cupcake and his buddies' fault, they wouldn't leave me alone. I was already in a bad mood and calling me a slut just pissed me off even more."

"I never heard the whole story. Ny just says that you flirted with her and then Hendorff showed up. What happened before that?" Gaila asked. Jim shrugged, "I was getting gloriously drunk. I was enjoying my buzz too until those idiots decided that I wasn't good enough to talk to Uhura. Shocked the hell outta them when I strapped in on the shuttle." Jim could drink with the best of them but she didn't get drunk for no reason. "What happened, lass?"

"One of the kids I saved on Tarsus killed himself. After everything… The families just wanted them to forget, like we could ever forget. My mom tried to help where she could but…" Monty knew some of this but not all of it. He rubbed her back, "They wouldn't let ye." She nodded, "I keep feeling like I should've done something." Pike shook his head, "You saved them when you were thirteen, kid. It was up to their families after that and you still tried."

"Doesn't make that feeling go away. Besides, I knew that getting on that shuttle with you was gonna be hard enough. Maybe I just wanted to numb myself to all of it." McCoy gave her a look, "Wait a minute. I thought you joined up when I did." Jim shook her head, "That's what everybody thinks. I was always on the roster for the new recruits' shuttle, I did all the proper admissions stuff before that. I was only in Riverside hanging out at the yards and the family farm between MIT and Starfleet. Chris was only out there for me."

"Winona was worried about her so I promised to keep an eye on the kid, that's how I ended up in that damn bar. It's also why I was Jim's advisor," Pike told them. Montgomery smiled, "Seems like we're all keeping an eye on you, lass." Jim shrugged, "I don't know why, I'm not that important." They all glared at her and Gaila said what they were thinking, "You are to us, chica."

* * *

"Ye ready, lass?" Jim shook her head, "Hardly but Chris said that's a good thing. Means I'm not completely crazy. How do I look?" She was wearing the duty dress uniform with long sleeves and captains stripes. Her hair was in this braid and bun thing that had Gaila written all over it. And she was practically bouncing where she stood. "Bonny." Jim chuckled, "I think Scottish slang is actually harder than Gaelic but I'm assuming that means beautiful." He nodded, "Tha is exactly what it means, lass. You are beautiful. It's time to go see the universe."

"Yes, it is. You better get to Engineering, Lieutenant Commander Scott." He nodded, "Aye, Captain." Monty made a move to leave but Jim grabbed his arm and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I love you." He smiled, "I love ye too, lass."

* * *

"I cannae believe she got ye ta agree ta this." Keenser shrugged but didn't say anything. Monty wasn't too surprised, Jim seemed to be the only one to get the Roylan to open up. He knew Keenser preferred the quiet of the outpost on Delta Vega but Starfleet decided to close it down. When Jim found out, she asked Monty if he wanted Keenser on his team, then she tracked their small friend down and recruited him.

"I guess it could be worse, I could've gotten stuck with a bunch of loony bairns." The team he ended up with was more seasoned than he expected, not by much but still. Winona made some recommendations that he and Jim sifted through. They needed to find the best people for the Enterprise to replace those who were either killed, or who decided that ship life just wasn't for them.

The comm beeped, it was Jim, "Scotty, how we doin'?" He smiled, "We're all good down here. Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain." He looked over at Keenser, who was up on some of the pipes, "Get down!" Jim chuckled, "You two better behave." Monty sighed, "Aye, Captain. Engineering, out."

Monty knew the second that the warp core engaged. He didn't know what their assignment was, just how fast they were going. He could practically see Jim now, bouncing in the command chair, itching for some action. That lass was something else, but God help him, he loves the hell outta her.

* * *

The first –official- Alpha shift on the USS Enterprise under the command of James T. Kirk went as smoothly as a shift on a starship could go. Montgomery was still in his office during change over to Beta shift, he wasn't surprised when Jim walked in. "Mister Scott." He smiled, "Hey, lass. How'd it go up there?" She smiled bright as she leaned against the shelf full of technical journals, "So far so good. I might screw up at some point but that's part of the job."

"I won't let you mess up too bad, lass." Jim smiled, "I know you won't and Spock won't either. He might not admit it but I got time to work on him. Win him over with my charm." Monty chuckled, "Ye got plenty o' tha, lass." She chuckled, "Ha ha. I'm goin' to grab dinner with the guys, you comin' with?" He nodded, "Right behind ye, Captain." Jim shook her head, "I'm still not used to that." He smiled, "Oh, Captain, my captain." She laughed, "You've been saving that one." He nodded, "Of course I did. I knew it'd make ye laugh."


	17. Monsters and Men

Two days ago, the ship received a distress call from the pergium mining colony on Janus VI. Jim, Spock and Bones beamed down to the surface to talk with Chief Engineer Vanderberg. "A monster? Wait, start from the beginning." The man nodded at her, "Three months ago, when we opened up a new area of the mine, a creature started killing my people; fifty so far. It's also been sabotaging machinery on the lower levels. It's like something is just melting the metal but my science team can't figure out what the corrosive agent is. At first, we thought the two things were separate, but now, I'm inclined to think that they're linked."

"That is the logical conclusion. Where was the last man killed?" Vanderberg looked at Spock, "Three levels under us. That was two days ago. I have a hundred people on this colony. There are a dozen planets counting on the pergium we produce. Unfortunately, everything is on a standstill and my people are terrified."

"I'd like to see the body," Bones told him. Vanderberg nodded, "Roberts can take you. There isn't much left; it ain't pretty." Bones looked at her, Jim nodded, "Go ahead." She watched her friend leave the room and looked at Vanderberg, "Did you post guards?" He nodded, "Five dead, so far." Jim sighed, "Has anyone still alive seen this thing?"

"I have," a man walked into the room and looked at her. Vanderberg made introductions, "This is my chief processing engineer, Ed Appel. Ed, this Captain Kirk and Commander Spock of the Enterprise." Jim looked at Appel, "Can you describe this thing?" He shrugged, "I only caught a glimpse. Big. Shaggy. Nothing you can use. I took some shots at it with my phaser; didn't do anything." Jim and Spock looked at each other.

"Look, that's our report. The Federation sent you here to figure it out. So, figure it out." Appel looked at her, "No offence, but your phaser banks and torpedoes aren't gonna help you down here, sweetheart. You can't take your fancy ship into the tunnels." Jim stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "Guess it's a good thing I'm a tactical, survival and combat specialist. Vanderberg, I need the most current map of this facility."

"I can send it to your PADD right now. Please find this thing. I'm tired of losing my people. Come on, Appel." She nodded as the two men left the room and Bones came back, "There are a lot of tunnels; this is not gonna be easy. Whatcha got for me, Bones?"

"From what was left, it looks like he was tossed in a vat of acid even though he didn't. The site physician agrees with me." Jim sighed, "Explains the melted machines. Spock?" Her first officer was looking at his PADD, "I have added the details of the incidents to the map. If the times are correct, this creature moves at an incredible rate of speed, Captain."

* * *

Another man was killed and Scotty had to come down with a security team. The creature took the reactor's main circulating pump, without it, the reactor will go super-critical and irradiate half the planet. They couldn't shut it down because it controlled life-support functions, including air. She was standing next to Scotty as he took a look.

"A PXK reactor. I haven't seen one of these since I was at the academy, Captain. I can put somethin' together to hold it for now. Hopefully, the replicator can drum up a replacement but it has to be coded; Gaila's working on it." Jim sighed, "That's good-ish." He nodded, "Of course, if you see a spare one while yer searching, by all means, let me know, Captain." Jim smiled, "You got it, Scotty. You work your magic and I'll work mine." He nodded and got to work while Jim went to brief the security officers.

Spock had a –not so- crazy theory that the creature was silicon-based, rather than carbon-based. Bones thought Spock was out of his mind but Jim could understand where their hybrid friend was coming from. If the creature was silicon-based, it would explain why the creature didn't show up on sensors and why it was impervious to Appel's old type one phaser.

Jim walked into Vanderberg's office as Spock finished adjusting the security team's type two phasers. She decided to have them start looking on level twenty-three, which seemed to be the epicenter of the whole mess.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jim and Spock separated and she found a chamber with hundreds of the little silicon spheres that Vanderberg said were useless. Spock commed to warn her not to damage them but he wouldn't tell her why. She was walking and a wall collapsed near her. "Captain," Spock called over the comm. "Captain, come in. Captain." He called her a few more times, "Jim, are you alright?" She coughed up an answer, "I'm okay, Spock. Didn't know you cared."

"You are my commanding officer. Your welfare…" She smiled to herself, "I was kidding. I'll see you further down the passage." Jim kept walking, that's when she found herself face-to-face with the creature. Man, was it ugly. Big, orange and yellow with rock-like scales all over.

She raised her phaser and it backed away. Jim lowered it and it came closer. "That's new." She opened her comm, "Spock, I found it. You might wanna speed up." She inched her way closer, "I don't know if you understand me. I know I don't understand you. I don't want to hurt you. I just wish you wouldn't kill anyone else." Spock showed up, phaser at the ready. "Stand down, Mister Spock. I don't think it wants to hurt us. I'd be dead already if that was the case. I just wish we could talk to it."

"Perhaps, we can. You are aware of Vulcan practice of joining minds." Jim looked at him, "You wanna do a mind meld? I can't ask you to do that and I sure as hell won't order you to." She knew from experience that a meld is very personal. She still had some of the older Spock's memories still bouncing around in her head. "It may be the only way to discern what has happened here, Captain." She nodded, "It's you're call, Spock."

He stepped closer to the creature and somehow, it allowed him to touch it. Jim commed Bones, there was a big white spot on it that Jim was sure was a wound that her best friend should look at. He got there in a flash, "What is that, Jim?" She smiled, "According to Spock, a Horta. It's hurt." Bones rolled his eyes, "It's a rock. I'm a doctor, not a bricklayer, Jim." She sighed, "You're a healer. There's a patient. That's an order."

She knew he wanted to grumble but he just pulled out his tricorder as Spock started talking to her. Most of what he said was random until he told her to look down one of the passages. Jim left her friends to take a look at the 'Chamber of the Ages.' She went through the tunnel and found herself in a room full of those little round silicon balls. "Oh my God."

* * *

"Scotty, I got something for ya." She handed him a replacement circulating pump for the reactor. "Where did ya get this, Captain?" Jim shook her head, "I'll tell you later. I gotta talk to Vanderberg." She left him to fix the machine and went to find the chief engineer of the colony. "We figured it out." Vanderberg and Appel looked at her and Jim sighed, "Those spheres are Horta eggs. You've been killing that creature's children, that's why she attacked."

"It was us? We didn't know." Jim nodded, "We know and we explained that to her." She looked at her first officer, who stepped forward, "The Horta is a mother reacting naturally to the destruction of thousands of her children. She does not harbor ill will towards anyone. The captain and I believe there may be a way to coexist with the Horta." Jim nodded, "They like to dig and tunnel, you let them do what they do and then collect what they dig up. Win-win."

"That might just work, Captain. I had my doubts about you, Kirk," Appel told her with a smile. Jim chuckled, "I won't hold it against you. My doctor patched the Horta up and my chief engineer is repairing the reactor as we speak. We'll smooth everything over with the mother before we go."

"How can we thank you, Captain?" Vanderberg asked her. Jim smiled, "Not necessary. Just be good to each other and stay safe." He smiled, "We can do that. Thank you, Captain Kirk."

"Anytime."

* * *

"How did ye fix the thing, laddie?" Jim was between Bones and Monty as they stepped off the transporter pad on the Enterprise. "I might've used some thermal concrete." Monty nodded, "Aye, it's silicon-based, makes sense." Bones chuckled, "Yea, well, I'm beginning to think I can cure a rainy day." Jim chuckled, "Slow down there, Bonesy." He rolled his eyes at her, "I'm gonna go check on medical. See ya later."

"Back to Engineering I go." Jim smiled, "Thanks for fixing the reactor." Monty gave her a looked, "It's what I'm here for, Captain. I'll see ye for dinner?" She nodded, "Of course."

* * *

"Enter." Jim looked up as Monty walked into her quarters, "I decided that I'd rather have you to myself. So I brought ye dinner." She smiled, "Why, Mister Scott, are you asking to have dinner with me?" He chuckled, "Way past asking, lass. What are ye up to?" Jim looked at him, "You'll think it's silly."

"Try me." She sighed, "I'm reading the tech pubs on PXK reactors. I know it's…" He cut her off, "Smart. Next time, ye won't get caught off guard. Starfleet doesn't use 'em but there are plenty of colonies and outposts that still do." Jim looked at him, "So you don't think I'm crazy?" Monty shrugged, "Well, you might be but not for that." He kissed her, gently at first but Jim pulled him closer. "Dinner's gonna get cold." She smiled, "Let it. I'd rather have dessert first."


	18. Tribbles and Tears

"Do any of you gentlemen wanna tell me who started the fight?" Monty didn't say anything as Jim looked at him and the group of officers standing at attention in the conference room. Jim sighed, "Nothing?" She assessed all of them and stepped in front of a security officer, "Who stated it, Freeman?" The man shook his head, "I don't know, Captain."

"Hendorff? You and I are no strangers to bar brawls, whatcha see?" The burly security officer looked at her, "I didn't see anything, ma'am." Jim nodded, "Okay, Mister Chekov, tell me who started it." The kid avoided looking in Jim's eyes, "I'm sorry, Keptin, I don't know." She looked at the officers in the room, "Okay, you're all confined to quarters until further notice. Dismissed. Not you, Mister Scott." The other officers left the two of them alone in the room. Jim sighed, "You know you can't lie to me. You plan on telling me what happened?"

"I started the fight. They were just covering for me." The look of surprise on Jim's face was almost comical, "What? I'm already getting a headache thanks to Baris and the Klingons. Monty, you were supposed to keep them _out_ of trouble. Why the hell would you start a fight?" He sighed, "It was the Klingons."

The Enterprise was at Space Station K-7 to help Federation Official Nilz Baris with the development project on Sherman's Planet, a place that was in dispute between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Baris and his aide, Arne Darvin, were worried that the Klingons might try to sabotage a high-yield grain known as quadrotriticale, the only Earth grain that will grow on the planet.

There's a bunch of the grain stored at the station and Baris all but demanded that Jim protect it. Under orders from the brass to back Baris up, she assigned some guards and allowed the rest of the crew some shore leave. Scotty, Chekov and some of the other officers were hanging out at the bar when the Klingons started to cause a commotion.

"What happened?" Monty sighed, "They started by calling the Enterprise a garbage scow and I let it go but…" She looked at him, "But what?" He took a breath, "They started talkin' about ye." Jim shrugged, "People always talk about me, Monty. So what?" He shook his head, "No, lass. Not like this. They called you a bunch of stuff and I ignored most of it but… then one of them started talking about how he'd pin ye down, take what he wanted from… yer body and make us all bloody watch. I lost it."

"And that's when you hit him?" Monty nodded, "I'm sorry if this causes trouble with Baris but I cannae apologize for defending yer honor. Yer my girlfriend and my captain and I'd fight for you in either case, lass." Jim took a deep breath, "I wanna be so mad at you right now." He sighed, "I know." She gave him a small smile, "Thank you for sticking up for me, Monty. You're still confined to quarters though." Monty nodded, "Aye. I'll just read tech pubs. I am sorry that I'm addin' to yer headache."

"It's okay. I just… Baris is pissing me off. I feel like a fuckin' babysitter and not in a good way. Oh, and we have a growing mountain of tribbles on the ship." He chuckled, "I really dinnae mean to cause any trouble, lass. I could only take so much o' them talkin' about my girls. Come here." She gave him a look before she stepped closer. Monty took her face in his hands and started rubbing her temples with his thumbs. Jim's eyes fluttered closed and she sighed. They stood like that for a few minutes while he massaged the tension from her head.

"Better?" Jim smiled, "Much better."

* * *

That growing mountain of tribbles was still growing and now, the fuzzy things were everywhere. Monty thought he'd be safe in his quarters but, somehow, they were in there too. Before he could think about it, Jim commed and asked him to figure out how they were getting around the ship. He ran some scans and figured that the wee buggers were circulating through the ventilation ducts, ending up all over the Enterprise.

That led Jim and Spock to realize that there were similar ducts on the K-7 station leading to the grain storage tanks. He found himself sitting in the command chair while Jim and Spock went to talk to Baris. "Is it true that you got beat up by Klingons?" He glanced at Gaila, who was sitting at Spock's station. "No. I dinnae get beat up. They did."

"They were talking about the ship and the keptin. They are lucky we didn't do more damage. Even if she's mad at us," Chekov told the science officer. Monty shook his head, "She's not mad at us but she's not happy about it, either." Leo looked at him, "It must've been bad if you were fighting." He nodded but there was no way he was telling Jim's best friend what they said, the doctor would hurt him just for repeating it. Chekov looked back at him and Monty knew that the lad was thinking the same thing.

"How are we gonna get the tribbles off the ship?" Sulu asked. Uhura sighed, "It would take forever." Monty thought about it, "Actually, it won't. We can use the transporters. Are the Klingons still here?" She nodded, "They're due to leave about the same time we are, sir. Why?" He smiled, "Jim said that tribbles dinnae like Klingons. Instead of the pleasant sound they make for us, the wee things shriek for them."

Gaila caught on and smiled, "Oh… you. _That_ is a brilliant idea. Jim is gonna get a kick outta this." McCoy looked at the two of them, "You're planning something devious, aren't you?" Monty shrugged, "Maybe. Ye wanna help?" McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Gaila and Uhura nodded. He smiled, "This is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

Monty rose to his feet when Jim and Spock walked onto the bridge. "How'd it go, Captain?" She smiled, "Well, I got buried in a pile of tribbles. Baris threatened to contact the brass to complain about me. Darvin was really a Klingon disguised as a human and he poisoned the grain, so a bunch of tribbles starved to death in a storage compartment full of grain. He's been arrested and the Klingons were ordered out of our space. I think that's everything. Where are all the tribbles?"

"Well, there is one in medical, one in yer quarters and the others… we may have beamed into the Klingon's engine room before they went to warp. I'm sure they'll be no tribble at all." Jim looked at him with a big smile on her face, "You didn't?" It was childish and a bit silly but the look on Jim's face was worth it. He didn't like seeing her stress out over these dumb officials who seem to think that her job is to play referee and fix all their problems. He nodded, "Aye, Captain, we did." She started to laugh, "That is like the best thing I've heard all day."

* * *

It's been a month since they were on K-7. They've had easy missions and Jim seemed to be getting into her groove as captain. He found himself on the bridge whenever they needed an engineer just so he could watch her work. She brought it up when they were watching a movie in her quarters and he couldn't do anything but shrug. Of course, that was the calm before the storm.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise, it is my unfortunate duty to announce that our friend, mentor and former Federation President, Admiral Jonathan Archer, died peacefully in his home yesterday. I know I don't need to describe the impact that Admiral Archer had on Starfleet, on the Federation and on ships named 'Enterprise.' We are current en route back to Earth to attend his memorial service. See your section leaders for further details. Kirk, out."

Even though he couldn't see her, he could hear the heartbreak in her voice. Monty almost went to the bridge but he thought better of it. Jim wouldn't stay up there long and if he gave her ten minutes, he'd find her in the Jefferies tubes near the computer core. Other than him, no one on the ship knew that it was her hiding place. He waited fifteen minutes before he told Keenser to keep an eye on everything and made the climb.

Jim was right where he thought she'd be, leaning against a bulkhead, eyes closed with tears running down her face. "Jimmy." She opened her eyes but didn't bother to wipe away the tears. "Tell me what ye need me to do, lass?" She sighed, "Just hold me." He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry against his chest. Jim's known Archer since she was a wee lass. To most people, Archer was this legend but to Jim he was family. She was convinced that the old man would outlive her.

Monty felt bad that he used to wish something would happen to the man for sending him to Delta Vega. He didn't want him dead or anything but it felt so dumb to him in the moment. It made him smile that a man as legendary as Archer would go to bat for a dog. Monty decided that he was still gonna find that bloody mutt. He didn't know what they would do with it but he was gonna get Porthos back for Archer, even if the man was no longer around to see it.

He jumped when Jim's communicator beeped. She wasn't crying anymore but he figured she didn't want to talk to anyone. He wasn't gonna answer it but changed his mind when he saw who it was. "Kirk's comm." It was McCoy, "Is she okay, Scotty?" He sighed, "Depends on how ye define 'okay', laddie. I got her." McCoy let go of the breath he was holding, "I know Jim and Archer go back. I just wanted to check on her but Spock hasn't seen her for hours."

"I'm fine, Bonesy," she mumbled. Monty smiled, "Ye catch that, Leo?" The doctor chuckled, "I caught it. I'll let you go, just make sure she doesn't skip dinner." The engineer chuckled, "Can do. Kirk and Scott, out."


	19. Heroes and Terrorists

AN: I love me some Archer but his death has a meaning, which will be clear in the coming chapters.

* * *

Jim hates funerals. Like, she really hates funerals. If anybody bothered to ask, which no one ever does, she would tell them that spending a good chunk of her childhood around at funerals and memorials –especially on her birthday- would do that to a person. She doesn't remember the first few because she was so young but there were articles and holos still floating around. She's watched a good chunk of them over the years.

Archer's funeral was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. Not because he was Admiral Jonathan Archer, former Federation President and commanding officer of the fleet, but because he was the Jonathan Archer that cried on her mother's shoulder when Winona told him how their mutual friend died. The same Jonathan Archer who sat her down on her ninth day at the academy with one piece of advice: "_I know how hard it is to carry your father's legacy and I wish someone could've told me what I'm about to tell you. Respect it, embrace it, but forge your own path. Show them that while you carry his name, you are not him_."

Those words got her through the worst of being compared to her father at the academy. Those words are why she didn't lash out at Spock when he threw George's death in her face at her hearing. Those words are etched into her psyche and they still remind her to keep pushing forward. Those words are why she agreed to speak at Archer's funeral.

Jim was aware that there were far more deserving people than her but Barnett told her that Archer wanted her to do it and that she would know why. He was right; she knew. Jim remembers footage that Hoshi had of Archer on the NX-01 talking to his senior staff after they found a Xindi weapon on Azati Prime, before he prepared to launch a suicide mission to stop it. He told them, "_I'm going to ask all of you to think back to the day when this ship was first launched. We were explorers then. When all this is over, when Earth is safe, I want you to get back to that job. There are four hundred billion stars in our galaxy – we've only explored a tiny fraction. You have a lot of work to do. Of all the captains who will sit in this chair, I can't imagine any of them being more proud than I am right now._"

Archer was the kind of captain that she strove to be. People like Jim and Jonathan were a rare breed; a mix of explorer, solider, diplomat and genius. They were both ready to fight and willing to die for anyone who needed it. They both wanted to see what the universe had to offer but remained true to the ideals that got them there. And even more true to the people that got them there. As she looked out on the mass of people from many different worlds, she knew that what she planned to say didn't do the man any justice.

"Men like Jonathan Archer… Actually, there no men like Jonathan Archer. I wrote a speech but it just doesn't feel right in this moment so I'm gonna wing it because I could stand here all day and recite his resume but that wouldn't be fair to him. I'd rather talk about the Jonathan Archer I've known since I was a kid." Jim paused to take a breath, "I don't actually remember the first time I met him. I was a three-month-old baby who wouldn't stop fussing. According to my mom and some old footage, Archer swooped me out of my her arms and started humming this old Andorian battle hymn. Not only did I stop crying but I fell asleep on his shoulder."

She smiled as her words earned a chuckle. "As I got a little older, it was Jonathan Archer who peaked my interest in all things warp related. He spent hours describing to me the years it took to get the NX program off the ground. He talked about how trying it was but how they never gave up. That was Jonathan; he never gave up even when it seemed like all hope was lost. I asked him why, when I was a kid, he told me that 'The universe was waiting to be explored but the journey begins within each of us.' Man, was he right." Jim paused.

"Jonathan was the best of us… as a leader, as a mentor, as a friend and as a person. He was a man who saw the incredible in the impossible and embraced it at every turn. I will miss him, greatly."

* * *

"You think we'll live as long as Archer did? I mean, he was 146 years old and he was still kickin' ass." It was three days after his funeral and Jim couldn't let that thought go. Monty chuckled against her shoulder, "Of course we will, ye promised me a house by the shipyard." Jim chucked, "Yea, in fifty-five years, but I'm talkin' about a hundred years from now. You think we'll still be fleet?" He shrugged, "Depends."

"On what?" Monty shrugged again, "On how many bairns we have runnin' around. Who knows, we might want ta stay planet-side. Or retire become an ambassador or somethin'." Jim nodded, then stopped as his words sunk in, "Wait. You… you want to have kids... With me? Wow." He laughed, "Why are ye so shocked, lass?" She sighed, "I'm a… I'm… I'm not really the motherly type. You honestly see _me_ having kids?"

"Aye, I do. Not today but one day. You know, Clara wasn't the motherly type either but ye see how she is with Christopher. Yer already past her, ye have over four hundred people ta take care of." Jim shook her head, "We were only out in the black for six months. Besides, they're all adults." He chuckled, "Not all of them. And, yer an adult but ye still comm yer maw when you have a problem that ye can't figure out. I do too."

"Monty…" He smiled, "We don't have ta decide anything today or tomorrow but one day, we will have this conversation, lass. I love ye. I have since day one, even if I wouldn't admit it. There is no version of my future where ye aren't there. Bairns or no bairns." If Jim thought about it –Who is she kidding? She's thought about it- she could see her life with Monty, both in the black and on the ground.

"Okay. We'll table this discussion for a couple years." Monty smiled, "Ye realize that ye agreed to spend the next few years with me, lass?" She nodded, "At least. I'm hopin' that its more than a few." He looked like he was about to say something when Jim's communicator beeped. It was a message from Chris. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Jim read the message again before she sighed, "There was a bombing at the Kelvin Memorial Archive. Forty-three killed. They're calling an emergency session, I gotta get to HQ. This conversation is not over, Mister Scott." He pulled her into a kiss, "Ye bet yer ass it's not."

"I love you. I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

Jim didn't get much sleep that night. Her mind was a mess, full of the chaos and destruction that John Harrison caused at HQ. The Daystrom Conference Room looked like a war zone, for a few minutes it was, except it wasn't. A war zone would mean that the two sides were fighting each other. What happened in that room was more like the massacre she survived thirteen years ago.

Harrison was plaguing her thoughts and every time she closed her eyes, she could see him vanishing in a swirl of light as the jumpship he was in, the jumpship she crippled, plummeted to the courtyard eighty-three floors below. Jim knew he was out there somewhere. The question was when and where would she find him. There were fifteen killed at Daystrom, including an admiral, three captains and two commanders. They didn't deserve this and she was gonna make sure Harrison paid for it.

Chris, who was back on his feet with the help of a cane, was beating himself up for not being there. Jim was thanking every god she could think of the her mentor wasn't in the room when it all went to hell. It was bad enough that Spock was there. Shattering her contemplation, her communicator went off. She opened the device, "Yea?"

"Jim," Monty's voice was as urgent as it was comforting, "I searched the wreckage and I found somethin' ye need ta see, lass." She pushed herself to her feet, "I'm on my way."

* * *

"Whatcha got for us, Scotty?" It didn't surprise Jim in the least that Spock met her outside HQ. Aside from the mess that Monty was shifting through, the extra security and the crew working aloft outside the conference room, you never would've known that over a dozen people died in the tall building a few hours before the sun came up. "I found this." She looked at her first officer, "That's what was in the bag in the holos." He nodded as Jim turned her attention to her boyfriend and chief engineer, "What is it?"

He turned the twisted and battered clump of materials –that was somehow still intact- around in his arms. "If I'm right, and we all know tha I usually am, this is what's left of a portable transwarp beamin' device." If he'd said that to her last year, she would've called him crazy but since it was his equation –all be it from Future!Spock- she knew in her heart that the damn thing worked.

"There enough math in that thing to tell us where he went?" Monty nodded, "I already figured it out, lass, and yer not gonna like it." His tone took on this grim quality that was so foreign to her usually happy boyfriend; that, more than anything, scared the shit outta her. He turned the device towards her and the readout was clear as day, "Two-three-one-four tack three-four-five-six. Well, you're right. I don't like that at all."


	20. Weapons and Worries

The torpedo security officer –since when is that a thing?- looked at him with disbelief. Monty refused, utterly refused, to take the six dozen torpedoes onto the ship without at least having a conversation with his captain. There was no way in hell that Jim agreed to this. She was a great many things but she was not dumb and putting torpedoes on the ship that they couldn't scan was just that.

He spotted his girl stepping off the shuttle with Spock and McCoy, as well as a blue-eyed blonde woman that looked like she could've been Jim's sister. "Captain!" She looked at him, "Yea, Scotty?" He could tell that she was already in a bad mood, from the look on McCoy's face, Spock and Leo had something to do with it. "We cannae take these things on board without knowing what's inside them."

"Mister Scott raises yet another point, that…" She cut her first officer off, "Bridge, now, go." Spock gave her a look, took the PADD from her hands and acknowledged her order. "Wasn't my call, Scotty. Still isn't, Marcus ordered us to take 'em. I understand your concerns, but we need these torpedoes on board."

"Due respect, ma'am, but you and I both know that photon torpedoes run on fuel. Now, I cannae detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments on these torpedoes, because it's shielded. I asked for the specifications, but he said..." Monty pointed to the torpedo security guard behind him. "It's classified." He sighed, "_It's classified_. Therefore, I said, no specs, no signature!"

"Captain." They all looked up to see Sulu standing on the catwalk above them. The helmsman looked at Jim, "Flight checks complete. We're good to go, ma'am." The captain sighed, "Thank you, Mister Sulu." The pilot nodded at her, "Yes, ma'am." Monty looked at her, "If you'll excuse me, I have a warp core to prime." He turned to walk away and noticed Keenser sitting on one of the torpedoes, "Get down!"

"Jim, your vitals are way off," he heard McCoy say to his girlfriend. He knew she rolled her eyes at her friend, "Bones, medbay, now. Scotty, wait." He slowed his steps so that she could catch up with him. Jim didn't say anything for a second, then she sighed, "I need you to approve those weapons."

"Do you know what this is, Captain?" She gave him look, "Yea, it's the radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen known as our warp core." He nodded, "Exactly, a subtle shift in magnetic output from, say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload, could start a chain reaction which will kill every living thing on this ship. Letting those torpedoes on board the Enterprise is the last straw."

"What was the first straw?" Monty looked at her, "What was the...? There are plenty of straws! How about Starfleet confiscating my transwarp equation? And now some madman is using it to hop a cross the galaxy. Where do you think he got it from?" Jim sighed, "We have our orders, Scotty."

"That's what scares me, lass. This is clearly a military operation. Is that what we are now? Cause, I thought we were explorers. I thought we..." She sighed, "We are explorers by trade and soldiers by circumstance." He looked at her, "Archer tell ye tha?"

"Hoshi. When she told me about the Xindi. They killed seven million people on Earth and twenty-seven members of the NX-01's crew. She went from being a simple linguist to a warrior in the middle of a battle for Humanity. The stakes may not seem so high now but that's what they thought about Nero. Here we are, twenty-six years and over six billion casualties later. God dammit, Monty, Harrison shot up a room that me and Spock were in. My mom and my... Chris work in that building... and you all keep fighting with me. I can't... "

He didn't want to admit it but she had a bloody good point. Jim took a breath, "Sign for them or don't I'm not gonna argue with you either way." There was something about the way she said it, "Jim?" She shrugged, "I don't know what's goin' on but I do know that something is in fact goin' on. I don't have in me to fight with you, Spock, Bones, Harrison, whoever else might be involved and figure it all out by myself. So, do what you gotta do."

* * *

Monty caved and signed for the torpedoes. It wasn't that he thought they were suddenly safe, it was more that his girlfriend had enough on her plate and she needed him to have her back. Jim was one of the best tacticians in the fleet and there was no way in hell that she would just let something happen to the ship. It helped that she decided not to load the torpedoes and capture Harrison. Of course, in pure Jim Kirk fashion, she led the bloody away team herself.

Monty was standing with the security team when the small trade ship that Jim took to the surface of Qo'noS, docked in the shuttlebay. Uhura was the first person off the ship, followed by Spock, Hendorff and their prisoner. "So, that's Harrison," one of the security officers mumbled. Jim was the last one out. She looked at the medic that was standing with them, "Vickers' body is in there." The young man nodded and went into the ship. Jim took a breath, "Get Harrison to the brig. Hendorff, go to medical. Mister Scott, you're with us."

He fell into step with Jim, Spock and Uhura. Jim opened her communicator and ordered Sulu to head back to Earth. Then she commed McCoy and told him to meet her and Spock on the bridge. Jim sighed, "Uhura, contact Starfleet, let 'em know we have Harrison in custody. And we're on our way back." The communications officer nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Spock and Uhura stopped walking with them and Monty looked at Jim.

"Ye okay, lass?" Jim touched the forming bruise on her face, "Yea." He didn't believe that for one second. They stepped into the turbolift and he looked at her. "Ye wanna try again?" She shrugged, "He saved our asses down there. Then he surrendered. I…" Jim stopped when the door opened. They stepped into the corridor and walked in silence into her quarters. She had to change out of the civies she wore on the mission.

"Jim?" She gave him a small smile as she pulled her jacket off, "Yea?" He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Talk to me, lass." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't like being played and I have a feeling that's exactly what's goin' on. I gotta talk to Harrison; see if I can't get a few more pieces to the puzzle."

* * *

"I need a favor." Monty was standing next to Jim and he could hear Winona on the communicator. "What's up, sweetheart?" Jim took a breath, "This whole thing… There's just something wrong with this whole thing, mom. I have a set of coordinates near Jupiter that I need checked out but…" Winona sighed, "You need to send someone you trust. Which is why you commed me even though you don't wanna drag me into it?"

"Yea." He heard Winona shuffle on the other end, "Gimme the coordinates and I'll take a look." Jim sighed, "Two-three-one-seven-four-six-one-one. Please be careful, mom. And give Chris a heads up." Winona chuckled, "Will do. Love you." Jim smiled, "Love you too. Kirk out." She looked at him as she closed her communicator. She grabbed his arm, "Come on."

They walked onto the bridge and McCoy looked at her, "Are you outta your damn mind? You're not actually gonna listen to this guy, Jim. He killed Komack, Abbott and four dozen other people, he almost killed you, and now you wanna pop open a torpedo because he dared you to." McCoy was not happy. Jim, Spock and the good doctor talked to Harrison. Now they were standing on the bridge decided whether or not they were gonna listen to the madman.

"Guess Spock filled you in. Look, you said it yourself, he's superhuman. There was no reason for him to surrender. Even less of a reason for him to save our lives, Bones." Spock looked at her, "The doctor does have a point, Captain." McCoy rolled his eyes, "Don't agree with me, Spock. It makes me very uncomfortable." The first officer turned his attention to McCoy, "Perhaps you too should learn to govern your emotions, Doctor. In this situation, logic dictates that we have..."

"Logic! My God! There's a maniac trying to make us blow up our own damn ship, and you're talking about..." Jim looked at her friends, "Stop it! I don't know why he surrendered but that's not it." Now he understood what she meant about everyone fighting with her. "I can do it, but not on the ship." They all looked at him. Jim sighed, "Scotty, I'm not gonna ask you…"

"Ye didn't ask, I offered. I'm gonna need a hand." Spock looked at him, "The Admiral's daughter appeared to be have interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapons specialist. Perhaps she could be of some use." Jim chuckled, "So I was right about that. I knew I've seen her before." McCoy looked between the two of them, "Who are we talking about?"

"The new weapons officer, Wallace, is actually Doctor Carol _Marcus_." McCoy looked at Jim, "You knew who she was and let her on the ship anyway?" Jim nodded, "Yep. I was gonna call her out but Scotty's problem with the torpedoes changed my mind. I figured she was following them and I wanted to see where it went. Get her up here."

It only took a few minutes before the science officer walked onto the bridge, "You wanted to see me, Captain." Jim nodded, "Yes I did. What do you know about those torpedoes, Doctor Marcus?" The woman sighed, "Not much, that's why I forged my transfer onto your ship. I do apologize for that. By the way, if I cause you any problems, I am sorry." Jim shrugged, "Not the most pressing matter at hand."

"Right, the torpedoes. My father gave me access to every program he oversaw, when I heard he was developing these prototype torpedoes, I went to confront him about it. He wouldn't even see me. That's when I discovered that torpedoes had disappeared from all official records." Jim sighed, "And then he gave them to me." Carol nodded, "You're much cleverer than your reputation suggests, Captain Kirk."

"If I had a credit for every time I heard that…"

* * *

"To understand how powerful these weapons are we need to open the warhead. To do that, we need to access the fuel compartment." Monty nodded, "Unfortunately for us, the bloody warheads weapons are live." McCoy looked at him, "I think I can handle it. I survived being roommates with Jim." They heard her chuckled over the comm, "Watch it, Bones."

Monty, McCoy and Marcus were on a small planetoid so they could open one of the torpedoes without killing anyone on the Enterprise. Monty and Carol probably could've done this themselves but Leo had the steadiest hands on the ship.

Carol smiled, "McCoy, there's a bundle of fiber optic-cables against the inner casing. You'll need to cut the twenty-third wire down. Whatever you do, do not touch anything else. Do you understand?" He nodded, "Right. The thought never crossed my mind." Monty went to work re-routing the detonation processor, "Ready when ye are, lass."

He couldn't see what Carol was doing but she gave McCoy the word and he cut the wire. "AHH!" The hatch slammed closed on the doctor's arm. "The bloody thing just armed itself," Monty's fingers flew over the controls trying to find a way to get Leo free without blowing them all up. Jim's voice came in over the comm, "Scotty, Marcus, can you two disarm it?"

"We're trying, Captain," Carol told her. McCoy looked at him, "Get them the hell outta here, Jim!" Monty shook his head, "We got it." Carol nodded her agreement, "If you beam us back, McCoy dies. Just let us do this." Knowing Jim as well as he does, Monty knew that she had a lock on him and Carol. It would kill her if McCoy died but she would pull them out. Five, four, three… Carol pulled the detonation processor out of the torpedo. The whole thing shut down and started to open.

"Doctor McCoy, are you alright?" Jim was trying to stay calm but he could hear the panic in her voice. "Bones?" They all looked into the torpedo. McCoy sighed, "Jim, you're gonna wanna see this."


	21. Allies and Enemies

"I should kick you." Monty chuckled as he hugged her, "Now ye know how I feel, lass. Wanna see what we found?" Jim nodded, "Yea." She walked with him to stand next to the deactivated torpedo containing a man. "I…" Bones chuckled, "Never thought I'd see ya speechless, kid." Jim took a breath, "Shut up, Bones. You scared the shit outta me, today. Now, fill me in on this man in a torpedo."

"It's quite clever, actually. This fuel container's been removed from the torpedo and retrofitted to hide this cryo-tube," Carol told her. Jim looked at the sleeping man inside, "Is he alive?" Bones nodded, "He's alive but if we try to revive him without the proper sequencing, it could kill him. This technology is beyond on me." Spock looked at Bones, "How advanced, Doctor?"

"It's not advanced. This cryo-tube is ancient," Carol sighed. Bones glanced at Carol before he looked at Jim, "We haven't _needed_ to freeze anyone since we developed warp capability. Which explains the most interesting thing about our friend here. He's a little over a century old." Jim didn't find that as odd as she should have.

"Did you ever run Harrison's blood?" He nodded, "Yea, I got the results right here." Bones picked up a PADD, "His DNA is like something I've never seen before. I compared it to mine and he's… he's something else. Human but not quite. I injected his platelets into the deceased tissue of that dead tribble over there since his cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen. Might bring the little thing back if my theory's right." She held out her hand and Bones handed her the PADD. Jim looked at the results, "I know what he is."

* * *

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Harrison looked at her with cool, calculating eyes, "There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain. I put them there." Jim and Spock looked at each other. Jim turned her attention back to their prisoner, "Who the hell are you?" He smirked, "A remnant of a time long past, genetically engineered to be superior, to lead others to peace in a world at war."

"You know, something occurred to me, so I looked up John Harrison. I'm guessing you know that your file is fake." He nodded, "The information in my file was a fiction created by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause." Jim smiled, "Can't go around tellin' people you're an augment since it's all kinds of illegal." Harrison looked up at her with a smile, "Oh, he underestimated you."

"Most people tend to. Like how someone wants the whole Federation to believe that Jonathan Archer just up and died. I'm guessing Marcus ordered you to kill him." Spock looked at her, "Captain?" Harrison nodded, "It wasn't me but I'm not surprised, if Marcus is to succeed, Archer needed to be eliminated."

Jim pushed down the slowly simmering rage. Archer and the NX-01 encountered a group of augments in 2154. He would've known what Harrison and his friends were if they met and he would've tried to figure out how Harrison was brought into Starfleet. She also figured that Archer was the only thing in Marcus' way.

"Why?" Spock asked. Harrison looked at the half-Vulcan, "Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time, but for that he needed a warrior's mind, my mind, to design weapons and warships." Spock looked at him, "You are suggesting the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect." Jim shook her head, "No, not his intellect. Augments are notoriously savage warriors. That's what Marcus wanted."

"Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mister Spock. You...you can't even break a rule, how would you be excepted to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons, to help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet." Harrison looked at her, "He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. The Klingon homeworld. Marcus would finally have the war, he talked about the war, he always wanted."

"So why did you shoot up a room of unarmed Starfleet officers? You killed them in cold blood." He glared at her, "Marcus took my people from me! He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed. When I was discovered, I had no choice but to escape alone. I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Fuck. Jim really didn't want to sympathize with him but she couldn't help feel bad –if only a little- for the man locked in her brig. She sighed, "You hid on Qo'noS because it's the last place that anyone would look for you but my team found the portable beaming device," she paused, "Marcus is gonna kill us, isn't he?" Harrison nodded, "You should already be dead, Captain."

Before she could say anything, Sulu commed from the bridge, "Proximity alert, ma'am. There's a ship at warp heading right for us." She knew it was Marcus coming to find out why she ignored his orders. Jim looked at Harrison, then she turned to Kai, "LT, get him to medical, post six security officers on him." The Orion officer nodded as Jim and Spock raced to the bridge.

* * *

Marcus has lost his damn mind.

Jim knew they were close to Earth but not close enough. The big ship knocked them out of warp and started firing on them when Jim refused to turn Harrison over to Marcus. Carol tried to talk some sense into her father but it didn't work and he beamed the weapons expert off the ship. When Marcus ordered them destroyed, Jim's heart sank.

"Sir, my crew was just... was just following my orders. I take... I take full responsibility for my actions, but they were mine, and they were mine alone. If I transmit Harrison's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them." She paused, "Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live." He looked at her through the screen, "That's a hell of an apology, Kirk. But if it's any conciliation, I was never gonna spare your crew." Marcus cut the communication, ordering his men to fire while he did. Jim could hear her heart beating in her ears as she looked at the men and women on her bridge, "I'm sorry."

Everything she's been through. All the fighting and the bullshit comes down to dying at the hands of one of their own. Jim could understand why he wanted to start a war –and even how he used Harrison- but this… this was not the way to do any of that. She closed her eyes expecting the Enterprise to be attacked and wishing she was in Enginneering with Monty. Then, Sulu spoke up, "Their weapons are powered down, ma'am."

"Enterprise, can you hear me?" The voice over the bridge's comm system was the most beautiful thing she's ever heard, "Mom!" The other woman chuckled, "Guess what I found behind Jupiter?" Jim didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry, "You're on that ship!" Winona whispered, "You were right, something's up and now we know what. I'd really like to get outta here, can you beam me over?"

"You're miracle worker! We're... we're a little low on power right now! Just standby! Standby!" Winona chuckled, "Tell Monty to move his ass." She paused, "Oh, shit. I'll call you back." Jim looked at her first officer, "Spock, our ship, how is she?" He stepped closer to her, "Our options are limited, Captain. We cannot fire and we cannot flee."

"There is one option. Uhura, when you get Commander Davis back, patch her through to me." The communications officer nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Jim glanced at Spock, "You have the con, Commander." Jim left the bridge, she didn't realize that Spock was hot on her tail. "Captain, I strongly object." She chuckled, "To What? I haven't said anything."

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is from within, and as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimum for you take as fewer members of the crew as possible. You will meet resistance that requires personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Harrison, the very man we were sent here to destroy." He had her there. Jim nodded, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"An Arabic proverb attributed to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects." Jim shrugged, "Can't win 'em all." Spock sighed, "I will go with you, Captain." She shook her head, "I need you here." Spock grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, "I cannot allow you to do this. It is my function aboard this ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing in this moment."

"You're right! What I'm about to do, it doesn't make any sense, it's not logical, it is a gut feeling!" Jim took a breath, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do."

* * *

Her mother thought the idea was crazy but agreed to help from her end. Harrison seemed to think that working with her was the lesser of two evils since Marcus was ready to kill all of them and Jim just wanted to stop more people from dying. She _was_ curious about where Marcus found six dozen augments. Maybe she'll ask later.

If she thought Spock was mad at her, Bones and Monty were outright pissed. Bones attempted to talk her out of it when she went to medical to get Harrison. Monty stared at her as she suited up, "If ye die on me, lass, I'm gonna kick yer skinny arse." Jim looked at him, "You're not gonna try to talk me outta this?" Monty chuckled, "Ha, I know better. Once ye set yer mind ta somethin', there's no talkin' ya out of it. Besides, Commander Davis is over there and I know that ye would cut off yer limbs before you left her anywhere. Just be careful."

* * *

"Welcome aboard." Jim groaned as she looked at her mother, "It's good to see you, Commander." Winona nodded, "You too, Captain. Who is this?" Jim chuckled, "Harrison, Davis. Davis, Harrison." Her mother looked at the man with cautious eyes; and people think she gets that from her father. Harrison looked around, "They'll know we're here. I know the best way to the bridge."

They pulled off their suits, grabbed their phasers and made their way through the massive ship. "They're gonna have full power and we're walking, Jim." She nodded, "The turbolifts are easily tracked and Marcus would have us in a cage. I'm assuming that we're taking this path near the main engine so that they won't be able to use their weapons here without destabilizing the warp core, which gives us the advantage."

"God, you sound like Chris," Winona chuckled. Jim smirked, "I'm taking that as a compliment." The trio lapsed back into silenced as they continued to trek through the large Engineering area. Scotty would be in heaven in this place. She could practically see him taking things apart to see how they worked and figuring out how to add them to the Enterprise. Her mother would be right next to him. Maybe when they stop Marcus the brass will let them take a look. What struck Jim was how empty the place was. "Not to tempt fate here, but where is everybody?"

"The ship is designed to be controlled by minimal crew, one if necessary," Harrison answered. Before Jim or Winona could say anything, a guard, attacked them_._ Harrison dropped the guy like a rock as more of his friends showed up. Jim and Winona joined the fight and the younger woman smirked at the fact that some of these men got their ass kicked by her mother. "You alright?" Winona nodded, "Yeah." Harrison looked at them, "This way."

They got to the bridge faster than she thought they would. Jim could hear the officers reporting to Marcus. "Power coming online, sir." The admiral sounded more like a jerk in person, "Re-target the Enterprise, now." She shared a look with her mother before the three of them rounded the corner, shooting.

Jim glanced at Carol as she hit one of Marcus' people in the face. Jim stood in front of the command chair, "Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest." He glared at her, "You're not actually gonna do this, are you?" Jim looked in his eyes, "Admiral, get out of the chair."

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You teamed up with a terrorist. You had better think about what you did on Qo'noS. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet and you killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming! And who is gonna lead us? You! if I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So you want me off this ship, you better kill me." Jim sighed, "I'm not gonna kill you, sir. But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter." She looked over at Carol, "You alright, doc?" Carol nodded, "Yes, Captain."

Harrison picked that moment to switch sides. Jim barely registered her mother calling her name before she got tossed across the room. The next thing she knew, her mother dropped next to her, blood dripping from her head. Jim was fading but she heard Harrison talk to Marcus, "You should've left us alone!" She didn't have to see it to know that the admiral was just killed by Harrison's bare hands.


	22. Misery and Miracles

"Let me go!" Jim and Winona were hanging from one of the catwalks. The knuckles on Jim's left hand were turning white around the railing as she held onto her mother with the right. Monty was almost there. "We're both gonna fall, Jim, let me go." Jim's hand was slipping but he knew that there was no bloody way she was gonna drop her mother. He dove the moment her hand slipped off the rail, "Gotcha, lass."

"Nice catch," Jim sighed as he pulled them up. He wrapped his arms around both women in a quick hug when they were all on their feet before they raced to the warp core. Gaila was already there. He looked at the three women, "Even if get the warp core online, we still gotta redirect the power." Jim nodded, "We gotta hit the override behind the deflector dish. "

"I'm the fastest, I'll do it," Gaila told them before she rushed off in a flash of green and blue. Jim looked at him, but didn't say anything; he could see the wheels in her head turning. Monty leaned over a panel and started reading the information, Winona was right next to him. "Oh, no. This is..." The other engineer finished for him, "Bad. All kinds of bad."

The housings in the core were misaligned. There was no way to redirect power without fixing it and there was no way to fix it without going into the core. Going into the core was a bloody good way to get irradiated and killed.

"Jim, what do...? Monty, where's Jim?" Winona looked at him. After a quick glance around, his eyes stopped on the containment door behind them. Monty knew in his heart where Jim was. "She… she's in the core."

* * *

The Jim Kirk he was looking at right now was not the happy, energetic woman that dropped into his life and made him fall completely in love with her. This was the Jim Kirk that just sacrificed herself for him, her mother and her friends, and it broke his bloody heart. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things they were supposed to do.

They were supposed to see the universe; the badass captain and her trusty chief engineer. He was supposed to talk her into getting married one day in Scotland. He was supposed to watch her sleep with his hand resting on her growing belly. They were supposed to chase around a little boy with her eyes and his energy. They were supposed to grow old in that house near the shipyard complaining about the bloody idiots. It was all slipping away before his eyes.

Winona was leaning against the glass that separated Jim from them. "It's okay, mom. It's okay." Jim's usually musical voice was weak and labored. "No, baby girl. It's not. This is not…" Jim cut her mother off, "I used to hate George… never got why he did it… I get it now. You, Monty, Gaila, Bones and… everybody else… You do what you have to… for your family. Me for all of you… not a bad trade."

Monty doesn't know when he started crying but there were tears running down his face. Gaila was crying against his shoulder, Spock and Uhura were standing next to them. "I love you, mom… take care of Monty for me… I love..." Then, there was nothing. They watched as Captain James Kirk, daughter, sister, leader, friend and the love of his life, died.

Every part of him wanted to scream and cry but he couldn't. He was numb. If it wasn't for Gaila, he wouldn't have been standing. "Harrison is a dead man," Spock growled before he ran from the room. Uhura looked up at him with tears in her eyes; she squeezed his hand before she ran after her boyfriend.

He barely registered his officers in protective gear trying to get Winona away from the door so that they could get Jim out of containment. After a moment, he stepped out of Gaila's arms and walked over to Jim's mother. "Winona, we gotta get her outta there," he whispered as he gently pulled her into his arms. "They're gonna be careful. And we're gonna take her to medical. And… and I don't…"

* * *

"Lenny," Chapel tried to get McCoy's attention. The doctor seemed to be into his many tasks when Winona got his attention the only way a mother could, "Leonard Horatio McCoy!" Monty would've laughed if this was any other time. McCoy looked at them, then the body bag, then back at them. "Who…? No. _No_." He opened the bag with shaky hands; a few hours ago, they were the steadiest hands in the sector.

Leo made a noise that sounded like he just died when he saw her face. Monty knew that feeling; he was that feeling. Leo caressed Jim's cheek, "Oh, kid." The southern man sat in a chair and put his head in his hand, tears rolling down his face. It was odd to most people that a man who was scared to fly and hated space would join Starfleet. Leo didn't have many options after his ex-wife destroyed his life. The man doesn't like to talk about it but Jim saved him. From the moment they met, strapped in next to each other on that shuttle, she kept him going. Now she was gone.

For a minute, no one moved or made a sound. The medical equipment's beeps and buzzes were deafening. All of a sudden, McCoy jumped outta his seat, "I can fix this. Get me a cryo-tube, now!" The medical staff sprinted into action. Gaila looked at McCoy, "She's dead, Leo." Jim's best friend shook his head, "Not if I can help it. Harrison is an augment. His blood… his blood can fix this. We're gonna take this guy out of the cryo-tube, keep him in an induced coma. We're gonna put Jim inside. It's our only chance to preserve her brain function."

"How much of Harrison's blood is left?" Carol asked. McCoy looked at the limping officer, "None." Chapel looked at the doctor, "We have Harrison's people, can't we use their blood?" McCoy shook his head, "I tested Harrison's, there's no time to thaw them out and test their blood." That meant they needed Harrison.

Monty opened his comm, "Enterprise to Spock. Spock!" He looked up as McCoy gently placed Jim in the cryo-tube. "Carol." The weapons expert punched in a sequence on the tube's controls and it frosted over. Leo hit the comm-panel, "McCoy to bridge. We can't reach Spock. I need Harrison alive! You get that son of a bitch back on board, right now! I think he can save Jim."

* * *

"Sit him over there." Monty wanted to beat the crap out of Harrison but right now, they needed him. The man looked like shit thanks to Spock and Uhura. He didn't even attempt to drum up some sympathy for the man, not with Jim frozen in a cryo-tube. "You didn't kill them?" Monty knew Harrison was referring to his people in the cryo-tubes littering the medbay. "We are not you," Spock told the man. "You lied. Vulcans don't lie."

"I am only half Vulcan and I did not lie. The torpedoes were yours; we simply removed the people from them." It was a technicality but sometimes that was all you had. Harrison looked at Jim through the glass on the cryo-tube, "You brought me here to fix her."

Winona shot up out of her seat next to Jim so fast that Monty didn't have the chance to catch her. Hendorff caught the older engineer before she could reach the augment, "He's not worth it, ma'am. He's not." For all their animosity towards each other, he could see that Hendorff didn't hate Jim nearly as much as he pretended to.

"You don't look at her and you don't talk about her or so help me I will _end_ you. I will destroy every one of those people you care so damn much about before I slit your throat." Harrison looked at Winona like he couldn't decide if he should be scared or not. The burly security officer helped him out, "She's Kirk's mother. If she says she'll kill you, she will. Now, shut the hell up before I beat her to it."

* * *

"Can I have some of that?" He silently handed Gaila the bottle of scotch. Four days and Jim still wasn't awake. He was sitting on the floor next to the room that his girlfriend got herself killed in. Gaila took a sip before she passed the bottle back to him, "How long are you gonna keep this up?" Monty shrugged but didn't say anything as he leaned back against the wall. Gaila gave him a look, "I miss her too. It's like the world is just…"

"Darker without her. I know." The Orion smiled, "She's not dead, Scotty. At least, that's what McCoy says." Leo gave her Harrison's blood and now they were all just waiting or her to come out of her coma. Luckily, Pike ran interference and the official report was that she was critically injured. People would lose their shit if they realized that Jim Kirk actually died and they did something untested, selfish and stupid to bring her back. Monty was even prepared for the fact that she might not be happy with them when she woke up.

"Jim ever tell you how we met?" He shook his head. "So, you know that Jim's a genius. For her electives, she picked stuff that nothing to do with command. I was a second year sitting in one of the advanced programming classes. Most of the guys in the class kept looking at me and most of the girls were glaring at me. Everybody knows the stereotype. None of them wanted to work with me on this group project. Just when I'm about to say something, this first year cadet plops her sexy little self down into the seat next to me."

"Jim." She nodded, "Yep. She gave me one those smiles and introduced herself in that way she does. Now that I think about it, I should've known I was trouble. She noticed the audience we had, so she leaned over and she kissed me." Monty looked over at his friend, "Yer making that up." Gaila shook her head, "Nope. Ask Leo and Ny. People talked about it for a month. She kissed me and it was a damn good kiss, too. After she pulled away, she said that if they were gonna stare, we might as well give them something to stare at."

Monty couldn't help himself, he laughed, "Tha is so Jim." Gaila nodded, "It is. How could I not be friends with her after that?" They sat in silence for a few minutes, passing the bottle back and forth. "She'll wake up, Monty. She's Jim fuckin' Kirk. Just when something seems impossible, she proves that it's not."

* * *

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead. It was the transfusion that really took its toll. You were out cold for two weeks," McCoy was grumbling as Monty walked into Jim's hospital room. "Transfusion?" He almost cried at the sound of her voice. McCoy glanced at him and Spock before looking at Jim, her bright blue eyes were open, "Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice."

"Harrison." McCoy nodded, "Once Spock and Uhura caught him, I injected you with platelets from his blood. Tell me, are you feeling uh... homicidal, power-mad, despotic?" Jim chuckled, "No more than usual. My mom? Monty?" He stepped closer to the bed, slipping his hand in hers, "Right here, lass. Winona and Pike are on their way up."

"Are you okay?" Monty laughed, "Ye died and yer worried about me." She nodded, "Don't act so surprised. We both know you're not." He chuckled, "No, I'm not surprised." Before he could say anything else, Winona and Pike walked into the room. Monty, wisely, moved out of their way. "Oh, sweetheart," Winona practically smothered Jim when she hugged her. "Mom… can't breathe."

"James Tiberia Kirk, I should kick your ass." Jim chuckled as her mother let her go, "Can you wait until Bones lets me outta here?" The doctor rolled his eyes, "It'll take awhile, you were in a coma." Jim groaned, "But Bones…" Her best friend gave her a look, "Don't you start with me. You were dead. Your mother and your boyfriend brought you to medical in a body bag. Spock almost killed Harrison with his bare hands. You made me cry, you don't get to complain. You are gonna stay in that bed and do what I tell you or so help me God…"

"Okay, Bones. Okay.

* * *

"Would ye stop that?" Jim was throwing carrot chips at him, "But I'm _so_ bored. I hate this." He chuckled, "I know but tha is not a reason to throw vegetables at me. I'll let ye see what I'm working on if ye stop." She was a pain in his ass when she was stuck in the hospital but he didn't mind. Hell, she could do whatever she wanted as long as she was breathing.

"Okay. Whatcha got?" He nudged her over and sat beside her on the bed. "Yer maw and I are upgrading the warp core so that what happened on the Enterprise and how you had to fix it, never happens again." Jim looked over the plans, "This is… this is good."

"But?" She shook her head. Monty sighed, "Spit it out, lass." Jim took a breath, "Nothing. It's just… I died." He nodded, "I was there." She looked at him, "Part of me… I don't know what to do with that. Or what to think about it. I knew it was dumb but I also knew that everyone would die if I didn't fix it. You and mom were right in front of me and I couldn't let something happen to you. But… I became the something."

Monty wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Aye, lass, ye did. But, yer here. It took some work and we broke a bunch o' regs but yer here. Ye did the right thing. Ye did what I would've done if ye had waited a few seconds. Ye saved us, all of us. Ye beat the real Kobayashi Maru."


	23. Sitters and Shrinks

Bones let her out of the hospital but somehow, being at home was actually worse. For starters, she was strong-armed into staying at her mother's place. It wasn't like she would get any peace at home since Bones was her roommate. Unlike the hospital, there weren't visiting hours at her mom's and even though she could kick people out, Chris, Sam and Gaila never really left. Jim was fed up with them all hovering over her. She waited until they were asleep and made her escape.

She stepped into the familiar apartment, kicked off her boots, tossed her jacket on a chair and made her way to the bedroom. For a few minutes, she stood in the door and just watched him sleep. She knew he's been awake for most of the last month and she was glad that he was finally catching up on that sleep. Jim took off everything but her underwear and pulled one of his t-shirts over her head. "Aren't ye supposed ta be at Winona's?" Jim almost jumped outta her skin, "Geez, Monty." He's eyes found hers in the dark, "Yer the one walking around my apartment in the dark, lass." Jim nodded, "I'm coded to the lock, remember."

"Of course I remember, I'm the one who added ye. Are ye okay?" Jim sighed as she slid into bed next to him, "They're driving me crazy." He gave her a sleepy smile, one that made her heart do a somersault, "Can ye blame them?" She shook her head, "No, but they have to let me deal with it on my own. I still have to mourn my own death. And the realization that Jonathan was murdered to start a war is like… I just can't... They gotta back off."

He kissed her shoulder, "Fair enough. So yer hiding with me." Monty looked exhausted, Jim sighed, "Yea, as long as you don't mind. I didn't mean to wake you up." Monty wrapped his arms around her, "I don't mind at all. Hell, I might actually get some sleep with ye here. I love ye, lass." Jim snuggled against him and listened to his heartbeat, "I love you too."

* * *

Whatever was beeping like that was about to get tossed out the damn window. "Scott," Monty mumbled as he answered the communicator. She could hear Bones, "Jim's missing. Gaila commed in a panic and…" Her boyfriend chuckled, "She's not missing. She's tired of having babysitters." Bones sighed, "She died."

"She'd have a better grasp of tha if ye let her have some space. Her parents and siblings breathin' down her neck isn't helping." Bones wasn't having it, "And if she's hurt. Her comm is at the house. She didn't take anything but a jacket." The engineer sighed, "She's fine, Leo. Until ye commed she was sound asleep." There was a pause, "She's with you?" Monty chuckled, "Where else would she be? She's right here looking as beautiful as ever."

"I'm okay, Bones. I needed some peace. My mom and Gaila are enough by themselves but add my brother and Chris… it's just too much. I promise I'm fine. If it's okay with you, I'd like to go back to sleep. And you keep my location to yourself." She knew her best friend wouldn't like it but he'd do it. "Yea. Fine, I won't tell 'em where you are but you know they'll show up eventually. I'll check on you later, kid."

Monty closed the comm and pulled her against his chest, "How long until someone comes looking for ye?" Jim chuckled, "Maybe a few hours."

* * *

"What do you want?" Her brother was not happy with her. Sam glared, "Don't you dare get mad at me. You left in the middle of the night." Jim nodded, "Yea, I'm an adult the last time I checked. I got a starship and everything. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Go away." The older Kirk stepped into the apartment and looked around her boyfriend's home, "Nice place. Little messy." Actually, it wasn't, there were some PADDs and pieces of the transwarp beaming device on the floor but that was it. Jim rolled her eyes, "That's me. I wanna see what makes that damn thing work, so I'm taking it apart. Can you leave me alone?"

"You want to be alone so you went to your boyfriend's apartment?" She looked up at her brother, "He's not here. They're installing some stuff on the ship, Monty's been gone for hours. At least someone trusts me enough to leave me alone." He looked at her, "That's not fair and you know it, Jim. You died right in front of mom."

"Don't you think I know that? I remember every second of those last minutes, Sam. They're seared into my skull and every time I close my eyes, I see it and feel it and none of you, except Monty, is giving me any space to deal with it. I know I died. Just because I'm back doesn't change how it felt. Or the memory of the heartbreak on Mom's face. Or Gaila and Monty holding each other up. It doesn't change the fact that the most logical person I know was gonna murder someone for me. Or the fact that my best friend broke every oath he's ever taken to fix me. Or the fact that a girl who spent years glaring at me cried and made me promise not to do that to her again. I can't come to terms with any of it if you keep coddling me."

Jim didn't realize that she started crying until her brother wiped the tears from her face. "Hey, don't cry. Look, I know that what you guys all do is dangerous but that doesn't mean I don't want to protect you. Starship captain or not, you're still my baby sister and I love you. Maybe we are a bit much and for that I'm sorry, Tibby." She shook her head as he pulled her into his arms, "It's not your fault. I've been poked, prodded, scanned, re-scanned and watched like a hawk. I'm just so tired of feeling like a lab rat."

"How about feeling like a 'best man'? You know, minus the 'man' part. Or is it plus the 'wo' part?" She raised an eyebrow, "You and Auri?" He nodded, "We decided to move the wedding. It's just… After you woke up… Life's too fuckin' short, sis." Jim chuckled against his chest, "Don't I know it. When's the big day?" He smiled, "Three weeks from now. No reason to wait."

* * *

"Do you know why you're here, Captain?" Jim nodded, "Yea, the brass wants a mental health assessment before I'm restored to full duty." The doctor seemed to be a nice enough woman, even though Jim's only spent a few minutes with her. Doctor Elizabeth Dahner looked at her, "Before we get started, I've been given clearance to address your death. You can speak freely here."

"Nothing to talk about." The other woman smiled, "You don't really believe that. We'll start with something simple; tell me about the Enterprise." Jim chuckled, "Oh, my lovely lady. She's uh… she's still getting fixed. I wish I was helping. I'm a pretty good engineer; it's seems like a waste to keep me away from the ship. At least I can see her progress." Dahner nodded, "Someone is keeping you updated?" Jim sighed, "You aren't gonna write that down, are you? I doubt he'll get into too much trouble but I'd rather not chance it. That ship doesn't function well without… him."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I would like you to tell me about your crew though." Jim shrugged, "They're amazing. Best in their fields. Determined. Dedicated. I couldn't ask for a better bunch of people to serve with. We don't always agree with each other but that's why I like them. I grew up around officers, so I've seen some jerks who think they know everything. I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Jim sighed, "This isn't my first rodeo. My father died the day I was born. I was abused by my stepdad. I survived Tarsus Four. I was on the Farragut when half the crew was killed... the first time. I fought Nero, rescued Pike and saved the world. I died stopping a pair of maniacs from killing my crew and my mother and starting a stupid war. I learned a long time ago that life is ever changing. You can define it or you can let it define you. If I had stayed dead, it would've been on my terms. I did something to protect people I care about and there is nothing anyone can say that will change how I feel about it."

"Were you scared?" Jim nodded, "Of course I was. I'd have to be crazy not to be but…" Dahner looked at her, "Keep going." Jim sighed, "My mom was there. I thought about Sam, my brother. He lost one parent already and I couldn't let him lose her. If the ship crashed, we all would've died instead of just me. I thought about Bones… uh, Doctor McCoy; I couldn't let his little girl become an orphan. Spock's mother died last year, his father couldn't lose them both. There were a million things like that running through my mind."

"You don't think they'd miss you?" Jim chuckled, "I'd rather they miss me than die. If I had to do it again, I would. I came to realize something the other day when my brother asked me to be in his wedding. What happened, it wasn't about me dying, it was about the people I love living."


	24. Weddings and Work

"You wore your kilt, too." Monty chuckled as Gaila wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. He smiled, "Aye, lass, I did. It is a wedding, after all. Isn't this dress a bit tame for ye?" Gaila was wearing a simple pale pink silk or satin dress with her red hair pulled up, a pair of pale pink and gold heels and little pink and gold flower earrings. It was pretty but it wasn't very Gaila. She smiled, "It's not my wedding. The focus should be on Aurelan. Though Jim looks amazing too." Monty smiled, "She always does. Do ye know where we're sitting?"

"In the front on George's side with Winona and Chris," Rob told them as he joined the conversation. "The Admiral is already up there." Monty nodded, "Who are we waiting for?" Gaila smiled, "Doctor Hotness and Nurse Hottie. They're behind you." Leo was wearing a black suit with a dark purple tie. Christine was wearing a black dress with purple flowers, black heels and black and gold jewelry. "You guys look amazing. I'm borrowing that dress, Chapel."

"Only if I can borrow that one. It's pretty, it's unlike anything you'd normally wear but still." The two women linked arms and began walking to the ceremony area. "You see Jim yet?" He shook his head at McCoy and said "No" at the same time his brother nodded and said "Yes." They both looked at Rob and waited. "She looks great. You'll see."

They had just gotten settled with Pike when George, Winona and Jim walked down the aisle. George was talking to people with one of his hands clasped tightly around his sister's hand. Gaila chuckled, "He's nervous. That's why he's holding onto Jim so tight." Monty was barely paying any attention to her, he was focused on his girl. There were no words to describe Jim; beautiful and amazing were major understatements. She was wearing a flowing strapless blue dress that stopped at her knees, a sparkly belt around her waist with matching shoes, diamond and sapphire jewelry. Her long hair was pinned out of her face and fell in perfect ringlets down her back. The most beautiful feature was that blinding smile.

"Stop drooling, Scott." He glanced at Pike, "I will if ye will, sir." The way the admiral looked at Winona told them all more than Pike would ever admit, he loves her. If the pair thought that they were being subtle, they were wrong. Jim, George and Gaila were all well aware of Winona and Chris' relationship. They noticed it before Jim died and it was plain as day after she woke up. "Don't know what you're talking about." They all chuckled and Gaila rolled her eyes, "I'm starting to think that Jim is more your child then Win's. She said the same thing to me about Monty."

"What about Monty?" Winona asked as she sat in the empty seat next to Pike. Jim and George waved at them and took their places. "Nothing, Win. We're just comparing Jim's denial to someone else's," Gaila told the closest thing she had to a mother. Monty smiled as Pike kept sneaking glances at the woman next to him. She was always beautiful and that held true for today. Winona was wearing a white, blue and green dress with green shoes her hair was pulled up.

"It's gonna be genetic," Monty whispered. Winona looked at him and he smiled, "Jim's twenty-six, George is thirty and ye don't look old enough to be their mother. Older sister maybe but not their mother." She smiled, "No wonder that girl of mine is so in love with you. Flattery gets you everywhere. I have no idea if it's genetic, only time will tell." He nodded at the answer and looked at his girlfriend, who winked at him as she whispered to her brother. Pike smiled, "They're about to get started."

* * *

"Hello everyone. I'm Jim and I've known Sam my entire life; it's what happens you're the younger sibling." Everyone chuckled as Jim began her best man speech. "I gotta say that being asked to be the best man is a bit nerve racking. I only feel slightly better knowing that I am not the only person in the room who is apprehensive… then again she has just married my brother. Auri is wonderful person who deserves a wonderful partner and I'm not gonna rest until I figure out what went wrong here."

They all laughed as Jim took a couple lighthearted shots at her brother. She smiled at George, "I promised Sam that I would this short." George nodded, "Yea, so wrap it up, kid." Everyone chuckled. Jim shook her head, "I actually wrote this, so quiet, you. The thing I love most about my brother isn't that he's my brother, it's that's he's also my friend. He's the kind of friend who asks you how your day is and really wants to know. He's the kind of friend that pushes you to be a better person. Sam is the kind of friend that answers the comm when you're having one of the lowest moments of your life and he offers to sit with you at three in the morning, no questions asked."

Jim looked at George, "He's just one of the genuinely good guys. Today, definitely speaks to his best qualities. Today counts as one of Sam's biggest accomplishments to date, committing to a woman like Aurelan, as well as committing to devoting all of the friendship and love that he has within himself to another person, his wife and best friend." Jim took a breath and they could all see the tears in her eyes.

"George Samuel, I love you so much. You have always taught me to be the best person I could be and you've inspired me to be even better than that. Aurelan Jira, I don't think he could've picked anyone better. Welcome to the craziness that is the Kirk family. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness, the kind of deep growth that comes from loving another being, a life of love and continued imagination. It will be an honor for all of us to witness your journey together. Let's raise a glass to my brother and my new sister. Aurelan and George." Jim hugged her brother, who wiped the tears off her face.

After a few more speeches and dances, Jim finally made her way to him, snagging his drink when she did, "Hey, you." Monty gave her a kiss, "Hi, lass. Nice speech." She shrugged in his arms, "It's the truth. Look at them." He glanced at George and Aurelan, they were dancing with each other and there was so much love in their eyes. He couldn't help but feel like he was intruding on a private moment.

Jim pulled him out of his thoughts and asked him to dance with her. Monty can dance but it wasn't one of his strongest skills. Jim didn't seem to mind, she seemed content to just being in his arms. Eventually, George got everyone's attention. Jim and Gaila smiled at each other. "Ye two know what's going on?" Jim nodded, "I know everything." From anyone else, that would've sounded cocky but from Jim it didn't. On the ship and with her family, she knew everything that was going on and if she didn't, she tried to find out.

Jim and Gaila squealed like schoolgirls when Admiral Christopher Pike got down on one knee in front of Commander Winona Davis. Monty didn't hear most of what he said but "Will you marry me?" was loud and clear. Winona smiled, "Yes. Yes, I will." Cheers went up around the room as Pike pulled Jim's mother into a kiss.

"You guys set me up." Jim, George and Gaila all feigned innocence, "We don't know what you're talking about, mom."

* * *

"So, that's the new field generator for antimatter containment." Monty smiled, "Aye, Captain, it is. What brings ye to my corner of the Enterprise?" Jim sighed, "Nothing much. I was restored to full duty this morning and I figured I'd take a look. Not bad, Mister Scott. What's with the mess?" He was relieved, none of them knew if the brass was letting her keep the ship. Monty smiled as he handed her a PADD, "We had to upgrade the injector coils." Jim nodded, "To handle the excess plasma. Nice. I can't wait until I get my hands on them."

"Hopefully, you'll wait a while. Most of the crew is leery about letting ye anywhere near the warp core." Jim sighed, "I'll behave. Besides, I'll have five years to work on it." He gave her a look, "They didn't?" She smiled, "They did. The brass gave us the five-year mission. We'll leave at the beginning of next year. You got time to get our girl ready to fly and I gotta replace the people we lost." He noticed the touch of sadness in her voice for the last part. Monty touched her arm, "It's not your fault, lass."

"Yes, it is. I'm the captain and I decided to listen to that jackass. How many people died as a direct result of my actions? Nobody bothered to bring any of them back." Aware that they weren't alone, he pulled her into his office, "You listen to me, lass. You did what you thought was right. If you didn't, Marcus would've killed every last one of us. From the moment I met ye, ye have always done the right thing no matter what it cost ye, this isn't any different."

"But, Monty…" He shook his head, "Don't ye 'But, Monty' me. I'm right and ye know it." Jim sighed before she grabbed the front of his uniform, pulled him against her and kissed him. Even though she was the aggressor, Jim melted in his arms. After a few minutes, she rested her forehead against his, "I think I needed to hear that. Sorry if I got a bit carried away."

"If ye want me to complain, lass, I'm not gonna. Ye can get carried away with me whenever ye want." Jim chuckled, "I have five whole years to have my way with you." If it was up to him, it would be a hell of a lot more than five years, but he wasn't telling her that right now. "I cannae believe it, the five year mission. I bet McCoy is losing his mind."

"He had some choice words about it but we all know he'll go where I go." Monty nodded, "Wouldn't be the Enterprise without him to talk some sense into ye." Jim chuckled, "You sound like my mom." He smiled, "How is the soon-to- be Misses Pike? She was helping us out until last week."

"She's at home. Last time I went over there Chris answered the door without a shirt so… yea." Monty chuckled, "Yer okay with them getting married?" Jim nodded, "Of course I am. He asked me, George and Gaila first. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't okay with it. It's about damn time. Chris was always there for me, even from light years away. He's the only dad I've ever had, now, it'll just be official. Wanna be my date to the wedding?"

"We'll still be here?" She nodded, "Apparently, wedding season is in full swing. Sam and Aury are taking jobs on Deneva, mom wants to get married before they leave. Other than us kids, she doesn't really care about the rest of it. I can't blame her, the press is gonna lose their shit when they find out." Anything the Kirk family does draws attention. Monty doesn't know what they did to keep George's wedding under wraps but it wasn't public until the couple was on their honeymoon.

"I would love to be yer date, lass." He'd love to be anything she wants him to be. Jim smiled up at him, "Good. So, what did you do to my girl?" Monty chuckled, "Come on, lass, I'll show ye."


	25. More Weddings and Work

Jim wasn't even remotely surprised that her mom and Chris were getting married at the cabin in Mojave. However, she was a little surprised that they invited her senior staff. Especially since there weren't that many people coming anyway. The young captain could always attribute it to the fact that a lot of mom and Chris' friends were dead or to the fact that her crew was family too. The story Monty told her about Winona and Hendorff threatening Harrison was priceless. Apparently, the pair of tough redshirts formed a bond and Cupcake stuck close to her mother until Jim woke up.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jim looked up at her friend as she sat on the small pier, "Family." She knew her Gaila would understand. The computer programmer was trained to be a slave girl but the young Orion wanted more out of her life, so she found a way out. Fortunately, she wasn't the only Orion in the fleet but the stereotype followed them all around. Jim's memory of how they met is in stark contrast to the sisterly affection the women have for each other now. During Jim's first holiday break at the academy, she noticed that her friend didn't have anywhere to go. So, like any good friend, she dragged her to the Mayflower, where Winona promptly fell into motherly love with her. If adopting adults was still a thing, Jim knew her mother would've done it.

Gaila smiled and sat next to her, "My favorite subject now that I have one. I can't believe Win is getting married." Jim nudged her, "Oh please, you called it last year." Gaila chuckled, "I did. Then you died on me." Jim sighed, "Gai..." Her friend shook her head, "Everyone else has said their piece, I know. My turn. I love you." Jim looked at the usually happy woman, "That's it?" Gaila nodded, "That's it. I know everyone gave you the riot act. What it all boils down to is that we all love you. I figured I'd just skip the bullshit." Jim smiled, "Love you too. Shr rested her head on her sister's shoulder as they sat together for a few more minutes. "Shouldn't you two be getting dressed?"

"Shouldn't you be with Chris, sir?" Barnett smiled, "It's just Richard today, kid. I figured I'd give him a minute alone. Come on, your brother is here." Jim liked Barnett, he was always honest with her and he always treated her the same as he did everyone else. It was a feat since he was also Chris' best friend. He offered the two women a hand and pulled them to their feet. "I can't believe your mother has us all wearing white."

"White looks good on everyone and her dress is pink," Gaila told the admiral as they walked back to the house. Since this was her second real wedding, they weren't counting Frank, Winona decided to have some fun and asked everyone to wear white. Jim didn't even bother to pick her outfit, she let Gaila do it. If Gaila had it her way, she would've dressed all of them.

"My favorite sisters." Jim and Gaila rolled their eyes, "We're your only sisters, dumbass." He chuckled, "Man, if I didn't know any better, I would swear you two grew up together." Both women shrugged before stepping further in the room and hugging Aurelan. "Ignore him." Jim chuckled, "I've been doing that since we were kids. Hey, Auri." The slightly older woman gave her a squeeze before taking her hand.

"As much as we love you, Sammy…" He chuckled, "Yea, yea, go help mom. I'll go with Richard and see if Chris needs anything." Her bother kissed her cheek, then Gaila's before his kissed his wife. "How cute it that?" Jim shook her head at Gaila, "Don't feed his ego. Auri has enough to worry about." Her sister-in-law laughed as they made their way through the large cabin. "Mom."

Winona was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking as beautiful as ever. "My girls. Please tell me you're not wearing that." Gaila laughed, "Like I would ever let Jim wear jean shorts and a tank top to your wedding. We're gonna take turns getting ready while we help you. So, go shower, woman." Her mother chuckled, "God, she's bossy." Jim nodded, "Yea, but we love her anyway."

* * *

"Hey, kid. Can you help me with this?" Jim gave Chris a look like he's lost his marbles, "You can't be that nervous." He smiled, "I'm not but it's the only way to keep you in one place for a few minutes. You can tie a tie, right?" She smiled, "Of course I can, you taught me." He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled, "You were teaching Sam. I don't think either of you realized that I was watching. The look on his face when he got it right… it's one of those memories, ya know."

"I know. Where does the time go?" Jim shrugged as she tied his tie, "No idea. It flies by and before you know it, the world isn't what you thought it was. But days like today… makes everything we've been through worth it." He smiled, "So beautiful and smart, just like your mother. You're sure that you're okay with this?" She nodded, "Are you kidding, my two favorite people are getting married to each other, how awesome is that? I love you, old man, I always have. As long as you're both happy, everything is right with my universe."

Chris pulled her into a hug as she finished with his tie. "I love you too, kiddo. We better go before we start crying all over each other." Jim nodded, "We can't have that. Let's get you married, pop." He chuckled, "You're really gonna call me that?" She thought about it, "Sam probably will. I'll just stick to 'dad'."

* * *

Winona and Chris went traditional with the ceremony. The vows were the same ones used in weddings for centuries but they were still special. With everyone standing by the water, Jim watched as her mother and her mentor become man and wife.

"So, any bets on who's next?" Jim looked at Sulu, "No idea. Sam and Auri has been in the works for a while. Mom and Chris wasn't as much of a surprise as everyone thinks. I have no clue who's next." He smirked, "You and Scotty?" Her boyfriend chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint ye, laddie. One day but not any time soon, we're already married to the Enterprise. Spock and Uhura?" Sam tossed an arm over Monty's shoulder, "Nah. I say doc and Christine."

"I don't know if I could handle another wedding. If someone wants to get hitched on the ship, I'm all for it but this shit is exhausting. I'd rather be at work." Chekov chuckled, "Me too." Sam nudged her, "You're supposed to be the romantic, Tib." Jim chuckled, "You're the romantic, I'm the warrior. I thought we settled this over a decade ago."

"How do you put up with her, Monty?" The engineer smiled at her brother, "Easy. I love her." Sam smirked, "I guess I can't argue with that. Do me a favor and don't let her get herself killed. Once was enough." Monty nodded, "I'll do my best, lad, but ye know yer sister." Everyone around her –except Spock- laughed. "Watch it or I'll give you extra duty." Everyone but Rob and Sam stopped laughing. Her brother shrugged, "You can't do anything to us." Jim smiled, "You wanna tell my sisters that?" Rob's eyes got big, "Ye wouldn't?" Sam sighed, "She would. No fair, Tibby."

"Life's not fair, Sammy."

* * *

They were heading back out into the big bad universe. The ship's first assignment on their mission was to drop medical supplies –and High Commissioner Ferris- on Makus Three. She doesn't know what her new step-dad did, but they were also taking her brother and sister-in-law to Deneva too. Sam was off in the lab catching up with her newest food technologist and scientist, Lieutenant Thomas Leighton. The good doctor was their friend on Tarsus and one of the Tarsus Nine; Jim couldn't believe her eyes when she ran across his file. Because she knew him, she left the choice up to Spock.

Same thing happened with one of the new engineers, Ensign Kevin Riley. He was also a member of their super secret boy band; Jim and Tommy pulled him out of the square before his parents were killed, he was six. He was a first year cadet during her last year when he just turned eighteen. Like her, Riley graduated in three years with dual focuses: engineering and navigation. She handed Scotty the file without reading it and told him to make the decision.

Jim looked around the bridge with a bit of boredom. Spock gave her a look after she sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. "Is everything alright, Captain?" She shrugged, "Yea, Spock. Thanks for the concern." Jim knew he didn't believe her but he didn't call her out. Before Jim could turn her chair around, the door to the bridge opened. "Permission to come on the bridge, Captain." She nodded at her sister-in-law, "Granted, Misses Kirk. Let me guess, he's still in the lab with Tom."

"He is your brother. In all fairness, this place is amazing. I hope our labs on Deneva are at least half as good as what you guys have here. If not, I'll seriously consider one of those civilian scientist slots." Jim chuckled, "You should see how long that list is, Auri. It's insane." Jim watched as her sister walked around the bridge and, like the scientist she is, Auri stopped at Spock's station.

"What's that?" The pair of scientists had been going back and forth for thirty minutes. Jim turned towards Spock and Auri at the question, "What's what?" Spock looked at her, "We are approaching an unidentified quasar-like formation, Captain." The young commanding officer smiled, "Hmm. Too bad I can't go, Ferris would flip. Up for a little scientific investigation, Commander?"

"Can I go? I am a physicist and this… this is awesome," Auri asked, face lit up. Jim chuckled, "Don't you use that face on me. It works on Sam; it will not work on me." Her sister looked at her, "Jim." The captain did the only thing she could do, "It's up to Spock." Sulu, Uhura and Chekov snickered at Jim's clear avoidance tactic. Her overly logical first officer shocked the hell out of her and told Aurelan that she could go along. Bones, Scotty and a couple other officers were going too. This was bound to be interesting.


	26. Shuttles and Stupidity

"Is everyone alright?" Spock asked them. Monty blinked his eyes open as he looked around the shuttle Galileo. He doesn't know what happened, one minute they were perfectly fine and the next, they were crash-landing on a planet that they didn't even realize was there. "The chief medical officer would appreciate a potent hypo if you got one handy. Scotty, you okay?" He unstrapped his harness, "I'm fine, McCoy. Aurelan, you alright, lass?" The civilian scientist nodded, "Got a bump on the head but nothing serious. What happened?"

"I do not know. Mister Scott will need to complete a full diagnostic before we can determine our best course of action." Monty nodded and made his way to one of the engineering panels towards the back of the shuttle and input the sequence to begin the diagnostic. He could already tell that the disturbance was electrical in nature; he just didn't know how bad the damage was.

McCoy was running his own scans, "Well, thank God for small favors. M-class planet, atmosphere is inhabitable, which means we can open the hatch." Monty chuckled, his friend was over his fear of shuttles, but he still hated the things. Spock nodded at the information, "Lieutenants Latimer and Gaetano arm yourselves and scout the area. Remain within visual contact of the shuttle." The two officers nodded and did as ordered.

In addition to Monty, McCoy, Spock and Doctor Kirk, Lieutenants Boma, Gaetano and Latimer and Yeoman Rand, were also in the shuttle. He knew why he's on the mission but he'll never understand how McCoy agreed to this because he knew for a fact Jim wouldn't force her best friend on an away mission unless she personally wanted him there. He was gonna ask when the console beeped. "Well, tha is no good."

"Mister Scott?" Monty sighed, "We have fired circuits and we've lost a great deal of fuel. I can try to fix it but it's not gonna be pretty, sir." Spock nodded, "Do what you can, Mister Scott. Should you need assistance, do not hesitate to ask." The engineer nodded, "I'll let you know, Commander."

Monty unsecured one of the panels on the floor and got to work. He didn't notice at first but he was being watched by his girlfriend's sister-in-law. "I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that there were things about your jobs that were harder than they seemed." He nodded, "Aye. This is the Enterprise's version of a simple mission. Drop off some supplies and some scientists. Now, here we are, on some random planet unable to contact the ship and unable to fly."

"You think they're looking for us?" Monty smiled, "How long have ye known Jim, lass? Of course, she's looking for us. I just hope she doesn't use the ship. Us crashing was one thing but if they get to close, that disturbance could bring the Enterprise down. I know she'll find us. We just have to hold on and help her out as best as we can." Aurelan smiled, "Just gotta have faith in Jim." He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Oh, this is worse than I thought."

"What's wrong?" He looked at the physicist, "We've lost a great deal of fuel, more than the diagnostic indicated. To reach escape velocity… hell, to even reach orbit we would need to leave at least five hundred pounds lighter than when we got here." Auri looked around, "Is there enough non-essential stuff on the shuttle for that?" It was Spock who answered her, "No, Doctor, there is not."

"So, what does that mean?" McCoy and Monty shared a look as Spock looked at Aurelan, "Someone will have to stay behind."

* * *

This lad was beginning to annoy the crap out of him. Lieutenant Boma didn't agree with Spock, which is okay, but he kept arguing and openly questioning his orders, which was not okay. "Shut it, lad." Everyone on the shuttle –save the recently killed Latimer- looked at him. Monty sighed, "If Captain Kirk was here, ye wouldn't be arguing with her about her orders. Commander Spock is the ranking officer and he's in charge, so shut up and do as yer told or I'll court marshal ye myself."

Boma glared at him and Monty glared back, "Well, Lieutenant?" The astrophysicist sighed, "Understood, sir." That lad wasn't gonna last long in Starfleet if he kept the attitude up. He sure as hell wasn't gonna last on the Enterprise. Jim only had two real rules for the crew; do your job, and respect everyone. She didn't mind if the lowest ranking crewman disagreed with her as long as they were respectful about it. He understood why Boma was upset but how the lad was going about it was all wrong.

There were two things going on. The first was that someone would have to stay behind if they got the shuttle off the ground. Boma wanted everyone to draw but Spock thought it would be more logical to choose. The second was that Latimer and Gaetano encountered the locals and Latimer was killed during their effort to retreat. Gaetano scared the creature away with his phaser and was found by Spock and Boma. The Vulcan made some comment about the creature's weapon that rubbed Boma the wrong way. Monty knew Spock cared about the crew; he saw it with his own eyes when Jim died. But Monty also knew that the senior staff were the only ones with a decent read on their XO.

McCoy, Auri and Rand were more productive than Boma. They gathered about a hundred and fifty pounds worth of unnecessary gear and machinery; it wasn't enough but it was something. McCoy looked at Spock, "Logically, it makes sense, Spock. Morally, we're talking about sacrificing someone. I doubt those creatures are gonna be very welcoming."

"I understand your concern, Doctor, and I welcome an alternate idea."

* * *

"The line is ruptured, I cannae create fuel outta nothing." Just when they thought they had some kind of plan, the universe slaps them back a few steps. They'd already been on this planet for a day and getting off still seemed far away. While McCoy and Spock argued the ethics about leaving someone behind, Monty found the leaking fuel line. "Consider the alternatives, Mister Scott." He nodded, "Working on it." They had to have some form of energy for propulsion.

When Boma stepped into the shuttle to announce that Latimer's funeral was set-up, Monty got an idea, two of them, actually. They were bat-shit crazy, as Jim likes to phrase it, but they might work. "We can use the phasers." McCoy looked at him, "What do you mean?" Auri caught onto his train of thought, "They hold a considerable amount of energy. If we drain them, we can get the shuttle off the ground. How many do we have?" Monty smiled, "Six pistols and four rifles."

"What about those creatures? They aren't gonna leave us alone. They killed Latimer and Gaetano's hurt," now Boma was arguing with him. That was the other part of his idea, "We stay in the shuttle and…" Boma cut him off, "Stay in the shuttle. Look I get that you're all cozy with the captain but those of us who don't have a high ranking girlfriend, best friend or sister-in-law would like to get out of here."

"That's it, kid. Scott was in the fleet longer than every one of us, including the captain. If he has a plan then we should listen to it. His personal relationship with the captain is none of your damn business and neither is mine. For the record, Spock approved Doctor Kirk's presence on this mission. Now, shut the hell up. That is an order." Monty would've laughed but he was a little upset that Boma would go that far. He even felt a little bad for the lad now because there was no way Spock didn't put this in his report.

"As I was saying. We use the power from the phasers for propulsion. We'll have enough energy to break orbit and we can use the shuttle's batteries to electrify the hull if the creatures get too close." Spock did the math in his head, as he always does, before he nodded, "That is a viable plan that does not require us to leave anyone on this planet. Once we are clear of the phenomena, we should be able to contact the Enterprise. Do you require assistance, Mister Scott?"

"Doctor Kirk and Doctor McCoy have the smallest and steadiest hands, respectfully. I'm gonna need 'em both. Rand and Boma can stay armed until I call for them." Spock nodded and let the trio get to work. "You don't really need our help, do you?" He smiled, "I need to make sure you two don't hurt Boma. I'm seriously considering it, which means you are too."

"I thought you guys were all smart. That kid is lucky I'm the Kirk down here. There's no way he would've said that to Jim and Georgie would've hit him just on principle for insulting Jim's integrity." Monty chuckled, "I'm not sure I want ta tell her. Ye might have ta do it, Leo." McCoy shook his head, "Spock can do it. I don't have a death wish."

* * *

"Sh… le Ga… thi… s the Enterpr… Do… copy?" It was broken up but Uhura's voice was unmistakable. They all let out a collective sigh of relief as Spock and Rand piloted them to their ship. Unsurprising, Jim and George were in the shuttlebay when they docked. "Have fun on your camping trip?" He sighed, "Not even a little bit, lass."

"Which means?" Monty shook his head, "Commander Spock will fill you in, ma'am." She looked at the assembled group, "We've resumed course to Makus Three. You all need to get cleaned up and get some rest. " The group acknowledged the order, "Yes, Captain." She looked at him and Monty fell into step next to her. George and Aurelan close behind them.

"I'm fine Georgie. I stuck with Monty and Leo; they didn't let anything happen to me." The older Kirk rested a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks, man." Monty shrugged, "No need, laddie. She was a big help getting us off tha rock." As soon as the doors to the turbolift closed, Jim was in his arms, "Hi." Monty chuckled, "Hey, lass. I'm alright." She nodded against his shoulder, "I know. You just had me worried."

"Couldn't be avoided." Jim gave him a quick kiss, "Occupational hazard. You're sure that you're okay?" He nodded, "I'm sure. I stayed in the shuttle and away from the action" She smiled, "Good. So, who pissed Spock off?" Well, shit. "Huh?" Jim chuckled, "He's beyond pissed off and it's not the mission. Spill." Monty closed his eyes, "Boma." He cringed before he told her what happened.

* * *

He was sitting in the command chair while Jim and Spock were both in her office. He shared a look with McCoy when she had Uhura call Boma up. "What did he do?" Sulu asked them. Monty sighed, "Ye don't wanna know, laddie." McCoy nodded, "You've known Jim almost as long as I have, Sulu. What pisses her off more than anything in the universe?" The helmsman thought about it for less than a millisecond, "Mess with her family."

The two lieutenant commanders nodded and everyone on the bridge looked at them. Uhura was the only one brave enough to ask what Boma did. McCoy gave them a condensed version. Carol, who was at Spock's station slowly shook her head, "He can't be that stupid? I mean, one of you is bad enough but you two, Spock and her sister-in-law. He'll be lucky if he doesn't get court marshaled."

Before anyone could say anything else, they all heard Jim yelling. "Are you out of your mind? You argued with my senior officers, you insulted a Federation scientist, you questioned my integrity and you audacity to stand in front of me like it was nothing." They couldn't hear anything else but Monty knew what she said next; 'restricted to quarters, pending a court marshal.'

A few minutes later Jim and Spock walked onto the bridge. His girl was pissed; he's not gonna lie, it was hot. "Breathe, Captain." Jim looked at him as he stood from her chair. "You threatened to court marshal him?" Monty nodded, "Yes, ma'am, I did." She nodded as she handed him a PADD with all the relevant information in it, "Good, it's all yours."


	27. Actions and Reactions

Alpha shift was boring the hell out of her. They didn't have anything to do on their way to the next assignment, so Jim decided to leave the bridge in Spock's care and walked around the ship. She made a stop in sickbay to check on her favorite medical professionals. Christine didn't mind but Bones kicked her out when he realized that she was just shooting the shit with his nurses. Jim decided to head to her second favorite place on the ship, behind the bridge, and bother her boyfriend.

It wasn't odd for Jim to be in Engineering. Something about the hum of the warp core drew her in, even if she had to be a bit more cautious than she used to be. Jim's not scared of this place like people thought she was, she was just aware that the engineers got antsy whenever she was too close to the warp core. Fortunately, Jim was going in the opposite direction. Monty was working in one of the circuit bays and for that, he had to be in the Jefferies tubes. Jim knew where she was going with her eyes closed. Up the main access, over three junctions, up another deck and there he was. "Need a hand, Monty?" She heard him chuckle.

"Normally, I'd say 'no, lass, I got it' but it feels like I haven't seen ye in days. Ye can help all ye want." Jim squeezed into the spot next to him and tried to get a good look at what he was doing. She replied to his comment when she was settled, "Well, you _haven't_ seen me in a few days. Sorry."

The ship responded to a distress call from the USS Hawkins, the same ship where her friend, Gary Mitchell, was the second officer. When they got there, Monty and his team went straight to Engineering and Jim headed to the bridge. She was a little surprised to find her buddy at the conn, both the CO and XO were killed. Gary told Jim that they were finishing up a survey when the Orion's showed up.

Since the Hawkins was a science ship, it wasn't built for combat and the fight was short with Gary pulling some crazy maneuvers. He did what he could to get them out of dodge but they took heavy losses. She doesn't know if the brass will let him keep the chair. At the very least, he deserves to be promoted to full commander for what he pulled off.

It took a few days but the Enterprise crew got the Hawkins fixed up enough to head to the closest starbase. Monty and his team stayed on the smaller ship as the Enterprise escorted them to safety. After a quick goodbye and a promise to check in with her friend, the flagship headed off on their next assignment; some diplomatic thing that Jim wasn't entirely sold on yet.

"No need to apologize to me, lass. I knew that lovin' the captain meant that I had ta share ye with yer job. Just like ye have to share me with mine." Jim smiled at him, "You're annoyingly sweet sometimes."

"Just sometimes, lass? I'll show ye, just wait until we're off duty. Ye owe me a few days worth of kisses and I demand ta collect 'em." She couldn't help the smile that his comment drew out of her. Monty pointed to a wrench and Jim handed it to him.

* * *

"I cannae figure out what's wrong with it, Captain. If I had ta guess; someone shut the system down." They were on what used to be a Federation colony responding to a distress signal. The little hairs on the back of her neck were now standing on end. There was evidence that something happened here but they didn't know what until Monty uttered that sentence. This was a setup and her away team was right in the middle of it.

On instinct, Jim's hand moved to her phaser but the colonist next to her, Tao, pointed his own weapon at her right temple, "I'll have that, Captain Kirk. Let me make myself very clear, if you attempt anything, I will blow your captain's head off. Weapons and tools on the floor." Hendorff, Barnes, Riley and Monty all did as the man instructed. Unbeknownst to him, they didn't actually need their weapons.

Ignoring the look on Monty's face, Jim locked eyes with Hendorff. The burly security officer gave her a barely noticeable nod before they both struck. Jim grabbed Tao's wrist with her right hand, pivoting on her right foot to get the weapon away from her head and twisting his wrist to force him to drop the firearm. Hendorff grabbed Tao's shoulder and kicked the back of the man's knees, sending him to the deck. Barnes delivered a swift elbow to Tao's associate's face, breaking his nose by the sound of it before she grabbed her phaser off the floor, stunned Tao's associate then turned the weapon on Tao as Jim and Hendorff took him down. The whole thing only took a couple seconds.

"Nice shot, Miss Barnes." The security officer gave her a nod but didn't reply. Barnes was quiet and she usually didn't talk unless she had to. You'd never guess that she was in security by looking at the thin woman of mixed heritage but Jim saw her spar with Hendorff; she was grateful that Barnes was on their side. Jim looked at the engineers. Having known her since they were kids, Riley wasn't even remotely phased. Monty looked like he was itching to say something but he kept his mouth shut.

"Before you ask, that's why I'm always with the security officers. You've known me long enough to know that I can look out for myself but regs dictate having armed guards when I leave the ship. I figured that we might as well work together and they're all pretty cool." He nodded but still didn't say anything. "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless, Scotty."

"I've got plenty, Captain, but this is not the time or place." Jim could tell from the heat in his gaze exactly what he wanted to say –or not say- to her. He was agitated and turned on at the same time. If she thought about it, he's never seen her in a real fight. He knew she could take care of herself but there's never been a reason for him to actually see it with his own eyes. Monty cut her musing short with some Spock-like logic, "We should probably move. I doubt he was alone and the other team might need our help."

They left Tao and his friend tied up on the deck and made their way toward the medical building where Bones, Christine, three medics and a security officer from the Enterprise were helping to patch up the wounded. "What do you think happened here, ma'am?" She and Riley shared a look at Hendorff's question. The two survivors of the Tarsus Four massacre had a damn good idea and answered him in unison with two words, "Hostile takeover."

* * *

They had to split up. Hendorff gave her a boost so she could climb into the vents before he and Riley went in one direction, Monty and Barnes went in the other. They had a better chance of getting to Bones' team if they weren't in a single group. None of them were happy about it but these were the cards they were dealt.

She crawled to the security office, glad that there was only one person in there. Jim quietly opened the hatch before she silently dropped down behind him and pulled him to a sleeper hold. She took his weapon and quickly scanned the security footage while she hacked the signal jammer and uploaded the recent records from the colony to the Enterprise. Bones and his team were all in triage at gunpoint. Jim was about to leave when Monty and Barnes were dragged into the room. "Shit."

She watched for a few minutes and noticed that Monty didn't seem worried. He and Barnes kept looking at each other and glancing up. Jim pulled up the medical facility's blueprints and figured out that there was a vent a few feet away from them. She also noticed that Monty was counting the guards and maybe the exits. As soon as the files were sent to the ship, her comm buzzed.

"You get that Spock?" Her first officer got all the information sent him and was coming up with a plan. They could beam out their people but there was nothing to stop these people from killing the others. They would beam up the faction staging a coup but than a group of armed people –and aliens- would be roaming her ship. They needed to end this. Monty and Barnes seemed to have a plan and for whatever reason, they needed her in the vents. She told Spock to stand by and stuck her communicator in her boot before she used the desk to climb back up into the vent.

* * *

"He never wanted to listen. It had to be this way." She couldn't see who was talking but she could see Bones and he was pissed. A different voice chimed in, "Powell will have to listen now. We have crew members from the Enterprise." Bones let out a snort drawing the leader's attention to him.

"You really think our captain isn't gonna come for us. You can't be that dumb. I mean, you do know who she is, right? She's Captain James T. Kirk. People run away in fear at the mere mention of her. She kills people who mess with her crew. You should just plan your funerals now." For all his grumbling, Bones really does have faith in her. From where she was, Jim could see that Bones was trying to get the man closer to him, right under her.

"Where is your precious captain, Doctor? Why isn't she here? Why does she hide?" All her officers laughed, throwing the man off guard and that's when Jim decided to join the conversation. She dropped in on top of the leader. His team so busy focused on outside threats that they didn't expect it. Their attention turned to her but it was too late. Monty, Bones, Christine, Barnes and the other security officer, Devon, all struck. There was one dumb enough to run, he ran right into Mount Cupcake as he and Kevin joined them from where they were waiting outside. She wanted to laugh at the look on Hendorff's face as the guy literally bounced off the security officer's chest and hit the deck.

"Everyone alright?" A chorus of 'yes, ma'am', 'aye, Captain' and 'we're okay, Jim' filled her ears. She glanced at her officers before turned her attention to the leader of this whole thing. "A hospital? Really? Of all the places on the colony you decided to waltz into a hospital and wave your weapons around at all the sick and wounded people. I bet you have some dumbass reason why you couldn't go into the administrative building or somewhere productive. There is no way in hell that this is okay. What did you want, anyway?"

"Freedom from the Federation." Jim shook her head, "You know, all you had to do was file some paperwork or leave. Unnecessary doesn't even begin to cover it."

* * *

Jim knew someone was in her quarters as soon as she was in the room. Luckily, for whoever it was, there were only a handful of people on the ship with access. She didn't get a chance to consider who it might be before she found herself against the wall. The hand on her hip was possessive and almost painful. "Hi, Mon…" His lips on hers killed the words before they left her mouth. It was one of those tongues twisting, teeth clashing, all consuming kisses that left you breathless and unable to stand. Not that she wanted to move, but she was trapped between the chill of bulkhead and the heat radiating from Monty's body.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but it's not like you. What's up?" she asked as he pressed hot kisses along her neck. "You, lass." That was all the answer she got from him; two words. "What about me?" He chuckled against her neck, "Ye should've seen yourself down there. I dinnae know how we've gone this long without me seeing ye fight. It was the hottest thing in the bloody universe." The look he leveled at her was hypnotizing and Jim knew that it was the end of their very short conversation.


	28. Movers and Shakers

Monty was about to step out of his office when his console pinged. He took a seat and glanced at the screen. Jim was messaging him on the ship's internal messaging system.

_Kirk, J: Plz, plz b near ur desk  
Scott, M: I'm here. Y?  
Kirk, J: I'm bored  
Scott, M: What do u want me 2 do?  
Kirk, J: Idk. Entertain me. How's it goin down there?  
Scott, M: Good. Nothin' 2 report  
Kirk, J: I can tell that from here. Ur not helping.  
Scott, M: I don't know what u want…  
Scott, M: Wait, I might have an idea  
Kirk, J: What?  
Scott, M: A project u mentioned 2 me. I might do it, if it's ok w/my capt  
Kirk, J: O plz. I let u do what u want. Which project?  
Scott, M: The still_

A whiskey still. Any other captain would've sent him back to Earth –or Delta Vega- for even talking about it but this project was mostly Jim's idea. If she was really bored, maybe she could come down and get the whole thing started. If Monty thought about it hard enough, Riley would probably help with the engineering, Leighton and Sulu could get their hands on some interesting corn and wheat samples to try and McCoy could be the other taste tester. It sounds like a science fair project for adults. Technically, it was.

_Kirk, J: Almost forgot about that. That does sound fun. And I do need a drink.  
Scott, M: U have to build it first, lass.  
Kirk, J: LOL I know. I still need a drink. Bones has booze. So do I and I know u do 2  
Scott, M: How the hell…?  
Kirk, J: I helped you pack, remember  
Scott, M: Is that what u call it?  
Kirk, J: Ok, so I did a little more than help u pack… my point still stands. I was there when u packed and u practically live w/me now so… I know you have whiskey... so there  
Scott, M: It's in ur room. It's bigger  
Kirk, J: It is. Perfect for two people_

Monty was trying not to read too much into that but the more he thought about it, the truer it was. He could count the number of times he slept in his quarters on one hand; Jim was in medical for all but one of them. They've been out in the black for almost six months and he always slept and hung out in Jim's room. She even made space for some of his stuff. They've tried to have this conversation but they never got far, they were either two tired or two wound up.

_Scott, M: R u tryin to ask me to move in w/u 4 real?  
Kirk, J: Been thinking about it. Maybe filing the ppwk for HR 2. Just in case. Do u want 2? No point in empty quarters. Especially since I just got the promotions list  
Scott, M: Am I on it?  
Kirk, J: Nope… sry. So, movin' in w/me and official couple ppwk?  
Scott, M: I would luv 2. Both  
Kirk, J: U can't see me, but I'm smiling.  
Scott, M: I luv when u smile  
Kirk, J: That so?  
Scott, M: Ur face lights up. Ur eyes sparkle. Most beautiful thing in the universe_

Monty waited for a few minutes but Jim didn't respond, just as he decided to message her, the door to his office opened. "So, you love my smile?" Jim walked into the room looking as beautiful as she always does. She was wearing a captain's variant uniform. It was a black, long-sleeved duty dress with captain's stripes. Monty's only ever seen it once; there weren't a ton of female captains and most of them wore the unisex uniforms. Leave it to Jim.

"Aye, lass, I do." She smiled as she perched next him on the edge of his desk, "You're such a dork." Monty chuckled, "True, but I'm yers."

"Are you sure about this, Monty? We sign those forms and you'll forever be attached to me, even if we breakup." Monty played with the edge of Jim's sleeve, fingers caressing the skin right where her uniform ended. He nodded, "I'm your 'trusty chief engineer', lass. I'll always be attached to ye. I'm ignoring the second part of that comment."

"Really? It's a valid concern," Jim muttered. Monty tugged on Jim's arm, pulling her off the desk and onto his lap. "I watched ye die, Jim. Everything else is easy by comparison. One day, I plan to beg ye to marry me; this'll just make it easier." Jim chuckled, "Or I'll hate you."

"Ye couldn't hate me if ye tried, lass. Ye know it. I know it. The crew knows it. That's why ye let me get away with stuff." Jim nudged him, "Maybe I just think you're brilliant and sexy, and that's why I let you get away with stuff." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Tha work's too, lass. Jim Kirk, will you be official with me in the eyes of Starfleet?"

"This was my idea, why do you get to ask?" Jim asked as she nudged him. Monty shrugged, "Gentleman, remember?" Jim chuckled, "Yes, Monty Scott, I would love to file paperwork with you."

* * *

"Who gets your room?" Monty glared at the forth officer who asked him that question in the last twenty minutes. He officially moved into Jim's quarters last week after they filed the forms with Starfleet that stated, yes, they were a couple. He wasn't surprised that people found out, it wasn't a secret, but the fact that people were brave enough to ask for his room was just weird. Monty sat at the table next to McCoy and tried to eat his lunch in peace.

Like usual, the senior staff was sitting together. It wasn't that they were together because they were the senior staff, it was more to do with the fact that they were friends. Gaila, Christine, Carol, Riley and Leighton were usually sitting with them too. Noticeably missing today, were Jim and Spock.

"Were is the keptin?" Chekov asked the table. They all looked at him. Monty sighed, "I don't keep tabs on her. She has a whole ship at her fingertips, she could be anywhere." The look on Carol's face and shift in the room's atmosphere told him that Jim was standing behind him. "Hi, lass."

"Hey, Monty, guys." Gaila looked at her friend, "Where were you?" Jim smiled, "I had to get something from the quartermaster. Mister Chekov, you're out of uniform." The kid looked himself over, "I am not, Keptin." Jim nodded, "Yes, you are, Lieutenant." Everyone at the table watched the eighteen year old as a look of shock crossed his face before it turned into a bright smile.

"Should fit, go ahead," Jim said as she handed him a new gold uniform tunic. Chekov stood up and pulled the uniform top he was wearing off and replaced it with the one Jim just gave him, his fingers gliding over the new lieutenant stripes. "You get a new room too. Mister Scott's old quarters." Usually, the senior staff and anyone above lieutenant commander had their own room but because Chekov was an ensign, the regs wouldn't let Jim give the kid his own quarters… until his was promoted.

Chekov wrapped his arms around Jim in a hug, "Thank you, Keptin." Jim shook her head at the kid, "Wasn't me. It was you. You have some of the best evals in the fleet. Congratulations, Pavel." Everyone moved to congratulate him but Jim held up a hand. "Hey, Cupcake. Get over here."

The security officer stood from where he was talking with a friend and walked over, "Yes, Captain?" Jim smirked as she tossed a red tunic at him, "Get on some Lieutenant Commander stripes before I hurt you. Oh, and I decided what to do with that revolving spot for security chief. It's yours if you want it or if I find someone better." The look on Hendorff's face was priceless, "I… uhh… I accept, Captain, thank you."

"You earned it, Lieutenant Commander Hendorff. Now, you can all celebrate."

* * *

"What did you just say?" Jim asked her step-dad as she sat on their bed. Monty smiled; 'their bed' has a really nice ring to it. "Oh my God," Jim said as she stared at the screen. Monty looked at her, "Jim." She didn't move, so he nudged her shoulder, "Jimmy." Monty looked at Pike through the screen, "What did ye do to break my girlfriend?"

"I told her that Win and Auri are both pregnant. Jim's gonna be an aunt, then a big sister." Monty nodded, "Congratulations, sir." Pike nodded, "Is she still breathing?" They both looked at Jim, who sighed, "I… that's cool. We're gonna have babies in the family. I always thought…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Can you hug her for me, Scott?" Pike asked him. Monty nodded, "Yes, sir." Montgomery wrapped his arms around Jim, who rested her head against him. Pike sighed and spoke to Jim, "First you thought that you, Win and George would all die on Tarsus. After that, you never thought you'd live long enough to see another Kirk… 'err Pike, which technically, you didn't. But you're here… there and soon, there will be two tiny people who I have no doubt will give us all a run for our money just like you do. Are you okay?"

Jim nodded against Monty's shoulder and Pike chuckled, "Good. I gotta go, your mom wants ice cream." She chuckled, "Pistachio almond." Pike nodded, "You know your mother. I love you, kid." Jim smiled, "Love you too, dad." Pike turned his attention to Monty, "Take care of my girl."

"Always, sir." Pike cut the comm. Jim looked at Monty, "I'm not joining the baby bandwagon any time soon." The engineer laughed, "One day. Until then, we get ta spoil the wee bairns. Wait 'til we tell Clara and Rob. Yer maw is gonna get spoiled too if my brother and sister have anything to say about it. Oh and…"

"He'll look like you," Jim cut him off. He looked at her, "Who?" She smiled, "Our son, one day. He'll look like you. My eyes. Both our brilliance. I saw him, in my coma… this dream gave me a glimpse into the future, I guess. He was perfect, like his dad." If anyone ever asks about this conversation, Monty did not cry. That was how he was telling it, he didn't shed a tear. He smiled, "That's... wow."

"You're such a softy," Jim whispered against his lips before she kissed him. Monty chuckled, "Only for ye."


	29. Supremacy and Resistance

"Jim, you don't look so good." She looked at her best friend, "Who called you up here?" He glanced over her shoulder at her first officer and Jim knew she wasn't gonna win. If she was being honest, she felt like crap and Monty did try to get her to stay in bed but she's stubborn. "It's just a cold, Bones. Happens to the best of us."

Bones put his hands on his hips and glared at her, "James Tiberia Kirk, you're sick and I'm your doctor. Now, you can come with me voluntarily and I'll put you in your quarters or I'll hypo you into next week and keep you in sickbay. Pick one." Jim groaned, causing her sore throat to throb, "Fine. Spock, you have the con." Jim pushed herself to her feet and followed Bones to the turbolift.

"You just love this, Bonesy?" Her friend chuckled, "Actually, I don't. You're cranky when you're sick." Bones ushered her into her quarters and helped her pull off her uniform. She pulled one of Monty's t-shirts over her head and climbed into bed.

"This is a mild painkiller for your headache and your throat, a decongestant for your runny nose and a mild sedative so you can get some sleep. I'll check on you in a little bit." Jim nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't even register that he hyposprayed her.

* * *

"Hey, lass," Monty whispered as he ran his fingers though her hair. "Hey. How long have I been out?" she asked him with a scratchy throat. He smiled, "All day, it's seventeen hundred. I brought you some soup and something special. Ye need to eat something. I was in here during lunch but ye were out cold." Jim nodded as she tried to sit up, "You're awesome." Her boyfriend chuckled as he helped her, "I know."

"I feel like I got hit by a shuttle. My whole body hurts." Monty laughed, "All the advancements in medicine and there's still no cure for the common cold. I tried to tell ye to stay in bed this morning." Jim took a sip of the tea, "Come on. I had to at least try to get some work done. Ooo, there's scotch in here."

"That's a Scott hot toddy, lass. I can't tell ye what's in it but maw says it'll take the edge off yer cold and make your throat feel better." Jim looked at him, "You commed your mom?" He nodded, "She says hi. I told her ye comm once ye felt better, or got bored."

Jim laughed, "We both know which'll happen first. I bet Spock already did my paperwork." Jim took another sip, "This is really good."

"That means I did it right." Monty was watching her. Jim raised an eyebrow, "What? I know I probably look like crap…" He shook his head, "Yer beautiful." Jim rolled her eyes, "I'm a sick, sweaty mess. I need a shower and a brush and…"

"Still beautiful." Monty pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You're gonna catch my cold," she muttered. He shrugged, "If ye think that's gonna stop me from kissing ye, lass, yer crazy. Besides, we sleep in the same bed, I'm already exposed. Now, eat. After that, I'll help ye take a shower."

"Mmm, I get Monty and a shower."

* * *

It took three days before Bones would let Jim go back on duty. Just in time to answer a distress call and Jim was just restless enough to go along. "You should've stayed on the ship, Jim." She shook her head at Bones, "Fresh air is good for me. Didn't you say that at the academy?" Her best friend rolled his eyes but didn't offer an answer. Jim watched as Spock, Lieutenant Shea and Yeoman Thompson scanned for survivors.

"Captain, I'm picking up two humanoid readings. They're heading this way," Thompson informed her. Jim nodded as a man and a woman slowly walked towards them. She stepped closer to the pair, "I'm Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise, we received your distress call."

"It was very kind of you to respond so quickly, Captain. Now, you will surrender your ship to me," the man told her. Jim looked at him, "That's not happening, Mister..." He gave her a look before pressing a button on his belt; a second later, the woman did the same to Shea and Thompson. Jim realized, instantly, that she couldn't move and if she had to guess, her whole team was immobile.

"I am Rojan of Kelva. I am your commander from this moment on. Any efforts to resist us or escape will be severely punished. Soon we, and you, will leave this galaxy forever. You Humans will face the end of life as you know it."

Bones was right; she should've stayed on the damn ship. She was helpless as the woman collected their weapons, tricorders, communicators and Bones' medkit. Rojan stood next to her, "You are all paralyzed by a selective field that neutralizes nerve impulses to voluntary muscles. We can control you at will. I will now release you." Rojan hit the button and Jim found herself able to move.

"Shea." Jim put her arm up and looked at the security officer, "It's alright." She knew he'd move to protect the team if she didn't stop him and Jim was sure it'd get them all killed. Spock moved to stand next to her, "Fascinating. A neural field?" Rojan nodded at her first officer, "Yes. Radiating from a central projection." She wanted to roll her eyes at Spock, but she couldn't blame him for being curious.

"What do you want?" Jim asked this Rojan person. He looked at her, "Your ship, Captain. It will serve us well in the long voyage that is to come." Jim looked at him, "Voyage, where?" Rojan quickly answered, "To the neighboring galaxy. You call it Andromeda." Jim raised an eyebrow, "Why Andromeda?"

"It is our home," Rojan told her like it was the most simple thing in the universe. Jim looked at her first officer. Spock seemed to be thinking the same this she was. He looked at Rojan, "Why are you here?" The Kelvan explained that he was scout seeking a home for his Empire that would die out in a few millennia due to radiation. Rojan was sent to capture a galaxy that his people could occupy. Jim tried to explain that their galaxy was already occupied.

Of course, that's when he dropped the bomb that the Enterprise was already being taken over using the same field that paralyzed them. To prove his point, someone from the ship commed to tell Rojan that they had control of the bridge, engineering and life support. Jim closed her eyes and sighed. In a fair fight, Monty would've taken an enemy out but this wasn't a fair fight.

"Even at maximum warp, it'd take thousands of years for my ship to get to Andromeda." Rojan nodded, "We will use our technology to modify your ship. It will only take three hundred years." Spock looked at her, "Fascinating. An intergalactic journey requiring only three centuries is far beyond anything that our races have accomplished."

"You made a voyage of three hundred years?" Thompson asked the woman, who had yet to give them a name. The woman shook her head, "Our ship is of multi-generational design. We were born in the intergalactic void. We shall die there during our return journey." Rojan nodded, "Our mission will be completed by a commander who is my descendant."

"There's no need for all this. We can take your dilemma to the Federation. There are hundreds of uninhabited planets that are suitable for colonization." Rojan looked at Jim, "We do not colonize, we conquer and rule."

* * *

They needed to get back to the ship, Jim and Bones talked Spock into using the Vulcan healing trance as a way to get some of them back to the Enterprise. Hanar, one of Rojan's associates, checked Spock over as best he could before he agreed to send the chief science and medical officers back to the ship.

Jim sat with Shea and Thompson for what seemed like forever when Hanar took her to see Rojan. "What do you want from me, now?" Rojan looked at her, "We are to board the vessel shortly, I wish you to understand your duties." Jim glared, "My duty is to stop you in any way I can."

"You will obey," Rojan told her. Jim was not impressed, "I will do what I think is right." Rojan stood in front of her, "Captain Kirk, I cannot believe that you do not understand the importance of my mission. We Kelvans have a code of honor. Harsh, demanding; it calls for much from us and much from those whom we conquer. You have been conquered. I respect your devotion to your duty but I cannot permit it to interfere with mine."

Jim just stared at the man. He has no idea who he was messing with if he really thought Jim and her crew were just gonna roll over and be 'conquered.' Before she could form a reply, the woman, who they now knew as Kelinda, spoke to her. "Captain Kirk, what is it that you call these?" Jim looked over as the woman walked towards her.

"It's a flower. I don't know what variation; we have many different kinds on many different worlds." Kelinda nodded as she stepped between Jim and Rojan, "We have something similar on Kelva. We call them shashar."

"'A rose by any other name'," Jim muttered under her breath. Kelinda looked at her, "I do not follow, Captain." Jim offered a small smile, "It's a quote from one of Earth's greatest literary minds, William Shakespeare. 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'." Like that which we call conquered really means enslaved.

Where Rojan seemed to be annoyed, Kelinda seemed interested in their galaxy. Jim stored that information away for later use as Hanar approached with Shea and Thompson. They were all beamed directly to the bridge on the Enterprise.

"Captain," Monty stood from the command chair, "Are you okay?" Jim nodded, "I'm fine, Mister Scott. Apparently, we've been _conquered_." Jim put enough inflection into the sentence for Monty to understand what she was really saying. They had to get these intruders off their ship. He glanced over her shoulder at Rojan before giving her a sharp nod, "I best get outta yer hair, Captain."

"Attempts to interfere with our mission…" Jim rolled her eyes and cut Rojan off, "You'll kill us, we know. Lieutenant Commander Scott is the only person who knows this ship better than I do. You want this to work, than he has to be allowed to do his job. I've already got one senior staff member in medical." Rojan nodded at them and Monty left the bridge after giving her hand a quick squeeze, picking up her hint to go to sickbay.

Jim was 'allowed' to sit in the command chair, not that she was really in command anymore. Rojan was looming near her and one of the Kelvan women, Drea, was at the helm. Chekov did his job but Jim could tell the kid was thinking about a thousand things at once and so was Sulu, wherever he was. It was just like her crew to try to come up with some way to help. Rojan ordered their speed up to warp eleven. Drea notified them that they had an hour to the barrier.

* * *

Jim told Rojan that she was going to check on her first officer and joined Monty, Bones and Spock where they were working in Bones' office. Jim sighed as she stepped into the room, "Please tell me you've got something." Monty looked at her, "Aye, we do but yer not gonna like it." Monty and Spock figured out that they couldn't destroy the source of the Kelvan's paralyzing belts. Spock looked at her, "We have prepared another option, Captain."

"Which is?" she asked them. Monty looked at the floor before his eyes met hers, "We're heading into negative energy space. I can flood the matter/antimatter chambers with positive energy." Jim sighed, "When we cross over the barrier, we'll explode." He touched her shoulder, "Aye, lass."

Jim sat in the chair behind Bones' desk and picked up a holo from Thanksgiving during their second year at the academy. Her mom was off planet, Chris was on a training cruise and Sam was with Auri's family. Mama McCoy instructed her son to bring Jim and Gaila home with him. Jim loved her best friend's daughter from the minute she got there. The idea of never seeing her again… of never seeing anyone again hit her harder that she thought it would. Especially since she died already.

"I was looking forward to being a big sister," she paused, "If we don't stop them, they'll just come back and take over our galaxy. I'm not convinced that they won't kill all of us once we get through the barrier. You guys really think this is the best option?" All three men gave her a nod. Jim offered a small smile, "Now you all agree on something, figures. Okay, I'll give the order."

Before they got a chance to think about it too much, Jim was called to the bridge. Bones gave her a real smile, "I hate this." She chuckled as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, "I know you do." Jim walked out of his office.

"Looks like I'm breaking that promise, again," she muttered to Monty as they stepped into the turbolift with Spock. He shrugged, "Living near the shipyard is overrated. I guess I'll just have ta find ye in the afterlife." Jim nodded, "I'll meet you at the bar." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I'll be there." Monty stepped away from her just as the doors opened to the bridge.

* * *

It didn't work. Jim gave the order to Monty and she watched him input the commands but nothing happened when they passed through the barrier. The look that Rojan gave her told Jim that the Kelvans figured their plan out. He didn't even seem fazed by it, like he expected them to do something. It was just the first part of his one-two punch.

"We shall begin neutralizing procedures." Jim stood from her chair, "What the hell are you talking about? You said you wouldn't hurt anyone if we cooperated. You said you needed us." Rojan looked at her, "There are far too many of you to guard. And the food stores are not adequately supplied for such a long journey. Most of the personnel aboard the ship are non-essential to this mission."

He stepped around her and pressed a button on his belt. Small spherical objects appeared where Hannity, Hadley, Leslie and Winters were sitting, their bodies were gone. Jim's heart broke when Drea did the same thing to Chekov and Uhura. She almost cried at the sight of her friends turned into these small white balls. "Stop this… stop killing my crew."

"They are not dead in this form. Is it not preferable to the explosion your officers attempted to cause? This will be easier if you were to comply."

* * *

"This is it? Four of us?" Jim asked as she walked into the galley and found Monty, Bones and Spock sitting at a table. Bones gave her a grim look, "They went through medical and turned my staff into those… things. Christine…" He stopped talking and she couldn't help but feel guilty that Monty was sitting next to her. Spock seemed out of sorts without Uhura, too.

"We'll figure this out. They stopped our first plan but…" Jim stopped talking when the door to the room opened and one of the Kelvans, Tomar, entered the galley. He walked over to them and gave the group a look. "Why are you eating this… bulk material for sustenance? We have found that these contain everything you need." He held up a small pouch with, what Jim assumed were some kind of nutritional pills.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Bones told the Kelvan. Tomar seemed to take interest in their food so Bones got him some. Tomar sat at another table and began eating.

The four officers noticed that Tomar took an immense amount of pleasure in eating chicken and mashed potatoes. Spock told them that the Kelvans weren't humanoid and were in 'shells' in order to use the Enterprise. Their physical forms read as perfectly human, textbook even. Spock theorized that the difference between their natural bodies and their humanoid bodies was affecting their sensory perception.

"Like Kelinda and the flowers. She seemed entranced by them. If we do it right, maybe we can overload their senses. I might have an idea for Kelinda but the others…" Jim whispered. Monty smiled, "Oh, lass. It's a good thing we put that still together." Monty stood up from his seat and walked over to Tomar and offered him something to wash his meal down with. Saurian brandy.

While Scotty worked his Scottish magic on Tomar, Bones decided to try his luck with Hanar and Spock worked on Rojan. Jim managed to get Kelinda alone and talked to the woman about her family. She told her old stories and the most normal stuff.

Talking to her mom on the comm all the time. Lunches with Chris when the ship was home. Goofing off with her brother. Shopping trips with Gaila. Waking up in the morning in Monty's arms. Singing songs with Joanna. Finding fun ways to annoy Bones. Sulu teaching her how to fight with his sword. Working on random projects with Chekov, Tom and Kevin.

"Why do you do all these things?" Kelinda asked her. Jim smiled, "They're my family. The people I love more than anything in the universe. I honestly couldn't care less about what we do, the important part is just being with them. I almost died… a few times. I don't take my time with them for granted. Rojan is so consumed with his mission that he's missing the whole point of living."

* * *

"Have I ever told you how much I love yer legs? They're so smooth and they just go on and on and on." Scotty was as drunk as she's ever seen him. Drunk and a bit touchy-feely. She smiled, "Monty, did you get it?" He kissed the palm of her hand before placing the small device in it and placing another kiss to her fingers. "Of course, lass. Anything ye need from me is yers."

Jim's heart melted; that was too sweet. As much as she wanted him to see this through, Monty was no good to them drunk. She sighed, "Go back to our quarters and go to bed." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Are ye gonna tuck me in?" Jim chuckled, "I wish. I promise to come cuddle with you once we deal with the Kelvans."

"Ye better," he muttered against her lips. Jim could almost taste the Romulan ale on his breath. Damn, she was saving that for his birthday.

* * *

Jim walked in on a fight between Rojan and Kelinda. She looked at her officers, "What happened?" Bones looked at her, "She wants to know why he doesn't love her. Why he doesn't love any of them. Why he's loyal to a people he's never known, following three hundred year old orders."

"You!" Rojan yelled at her, "You did this to her." Jim chuckled, "Where I come from, women have their own minds. Her mission was to study us, all I did was answer her questions." It was becoming clearer by the second the Rojan has lost control over his people. Jim chuckled, "You've only been with us a few hours, imagine how your race will be in three hundred years. Your descendents will be alien among their own people when they arrive at Kelva. Your mission was to find a new home, so find one."

Spock stepped forward, "We can still take the problem to the Federation. It is a chance to make your own destiny. An automated vessel could be sent to Kelva with a Federation proposal and you can live out your lives on a vibrant world." Rojan considers them for a moment before he agreed to give Jim her ship back. Jim orders them to turn around before she tossed the device at Bones. "Restore the crew, Doc."

"What are you gonna do?" Bones asked. Jim smiled at her best friend, "I'm gonna go take care of Monty. You don't wanna know how drunk he got getting his hands on that thing."

* * *

Monty groaned against her side, where he was cuddled up. Jim smiled as she ran her fingers along his neck. "Tha feels good, lass. How long was I out?" She sighed, "A while. We're back in the Milky Way galaxy and we dropped of the Kelvans on the planet where we picked them up, they named it Kelva Prime. Brass is giving us some shore live. I decided that Risa was perfect."

He kissed her side, "Hmm, shore leave. Just us and the clear waters of Risa… sounds like bloody heaven, lass." Jim chuckled, "Wait until you see the bikini that Gaila made me pack." Monty looked up at her, "Maybe ye should just show me now." She smiled, "Maybe I will."


	30. Vacations and Visitors

"Ye can open yer eyes, lass," Monty whispered as he stood behind Jim and wrapped his arms around her waist. She did as he asked and looked around, "Wow, this is… wow. Where are we?" He kissed her shoulder, "In the subterranean gardens. I don't know what makes the plants luminescent but I always thought they were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Of course, tha was before I met ye, so now they're only the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Jim chuckled in his arms, "What about the last girl you brought down here?" Monty laughed, "Last time I came to Risa I was the one who got my shipmates outta trouble. I spent most of my leave reading technical journals on the balcony of my room before I got a comm to rescue the loons from some lasses tha turned out to be lads… with phasers. I had to come through here to get to them and I always swore I'd come back. I'm just lucky that I have a beautiful woman to bring with me this time."

"It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me with you." Jim turned in his arms and looked up at him with those alluring blues eyes that seemed to glow. His heart did a flip, same as it does every time she looks at him like that. Part of him thought he'd be used to it by now but the other part of him loved the fact that he wasn't. He loved that every time she looked at him, he fell deeper in love with her. "Marry me, Jim."

"What?" the look on her face was priceless. He chuckled, "I said 'marry me'. I'm… asking ye to marry me. It doesn't have ta be today, hell, it doesn't have ta be anytime soon, just… I love ye. I am completely in love with ye, James Kirk. I cannae live without ye, lass. I dinnae want to. Will ye marry me?" Monty didn't plan to ask her here. He didn't plan to ask her for a while but nothing ever goes as planned and he'd regret it if something else happened to one of them and he never asked her to be his wife.

Jim looked at him with wide eyes and he could feel her pulse speed up under his fingertips. For a second, Monty thought that he might've just shot himself in the foot, then she smiled. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Montgomery Scott."

* * *

"Well, look at this. Jim and Monty have finally came up for air," McCoy teased. Jim asked the doctor to meet them at this restaurant in Suraya Bay. It was on a little boat that sails into the bay every evening just after sunset. The customers had to wade out to it and were served seafood right off the deck. Jim knew that McCoy would gripe about it but since Christine liked seafood, he wouldn't fuss too much.

"Hey, Bonesy, Christine… guys." Sulu, Riley, Chekov and Leighton waved at them. "This place is pretty cool, Jim," the helmsman said to her. Chekov nodded, "We went rock climbing at Galartha. You should try it, Keptin." Monty knew that place, the cliff face changes pitch and handholds as you climb it. He wasn't brave enough to go, but Jim probably would.

Jim shrugged at the young Russian, "Maybe. You guys seen Gaila yet?" Everyone shook their heads but Monty heard a familiar giggle from behind them. Gaila tapped Jim on the shoulder, "Right here, chica. Who dressed you?" Jim looked at her friend, "I did. Why?" The Orion smiled, "Nothing, you look great. I guess I'm rubbing off on you." Leighton chuckled, "Actually, I think that's Scotty's job."

Jim flicked water at her friend, "Watch it Tommy before I tell them about your first kiss." The botanist's eyes widened, "We agreed never to talk about that, Jimbo." She shrugged, "Then leave my fiancé alone and I won't have to." It took a second for everyone to catch on to what Jim said.

"OH MY GAWD!" Gaila flung herself at Jim. McCoy looked at Monty, "Congratulations. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that if you hurt her, I'll take you apart and leave you alive long enough to make you watch George and Pike do what they want to the pieces." Monty took a deep breath, "No, ye don't." The doctor nodded, "Good."

"Be nice, Lenny," Christine nudged McCoy out of the way to give Monty a hug. "Congrats, Scotty." He chuckled, "Thanks, lass."

Monty was counting down the seconds until Gaila started yelling at him. Three, two, one. "You didn't get her a ring? I should kick your ass, Monty." He chuckled, "It's on the ship, lass. I don't carry it around." Jim looked at him, "Wait… you got me a ring?"

"Actually, it's yer maw's ring from when yer father asked her to marry him. She gave it to me before we left." Tears welled up in Jim's eyes, "My mom knew you were gonna ask?" He nodded, "Gave me her blessing and everything, lass."

* * *

"I'm about to make your day, Scotty." He looked up at Jim; she was standing above him on the catwalk, "Yer wearing the wrong uniform for that, lass." Jim chuckled, "I'll file that away for future reference. You know how we're assigned to transport Ambassador Kollos back to his homeworld." He nodded. Jim smiled, "Well, I just found out that Larry Marvick will be with him. I can introduce you."

She was right, that did make his day. Doctor Lawrence Marvick was a Federation engineer. He was also one of the designers of the Enterprise. "Are ye kidding, lass? I would love ta meet him. Tha… tha would be an honor." Jim tried to hold in her laughter as she descended the ladder closest to him, "Okay, I'll let you know when he gets here."

"Don't laugh at me, lass. I know ye and Marvick know each other; a fact that makes me a wee bit jealous." She smiled, "Don't be jealous. He's pretty normal. And I'm only laughing because I think your guy crush on Larry is cute. You don't realize how much of a fingerprint you've left on this ship already. The work you've done is light years beyond what we started with. It's impressive, beautiful even. You're the rock star, Monty."

"Ye gotta say that, lass," he mumbled. Jim laughed, "No I don't. My mom has been an engineer since before I was born. I've seen some of the best engineers in the Fed and some of the worst. I've worked on enough projects with you to know what I'm talking about. I'm not easily impressed and you continually impress me. That's why I wanted you as my chief engineer despite what some people might think. Sometimes I wish I could see the world like you do."

Monty stared at her, "I impress ye, lass?" He has always been in awe of her but he never thought that he could impress Jim, let alone impress her more than once. Jim nodded, "All the time. That brain of yours is why I fell in love with you." Monty gave her a look, "Lass…"

"You'd been on Delta Vega for six weeks or so. You commed me in the middle of the night with some propulsion theory that you thought up but you kept hitting your head against a wall. So, we spent the whole night and part of the next morning running through it. Do you remember that?"

He nodded, "Aye. I thought ye were crazy for staying up to talk to me." Jim shook her head, "Not crazy. I was intrigued. I'm glad I was because after that we commed each other almost every day and now look at us. Rock stars."

* * *

"Larry! Where's the ambassador?" Jim asked as she hugged the man who designed their engines. Marvick chuckled, "That whole 'human's can't look at Medusans without going crazy' thing. His aid, Doctor Jones, thought it would be best if I came up first. You look good, Jim." She rolled her eyes, "You can't charm me and you know it. Come meet my chief engineer."

"No introduction needed. You snagged _the_ Montgomery Scott. It's nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Lawrence Marvick but everybody calls me Larry." Monty shook the man's hand, "Welcome to the Enterprise, Larry. Scotty." Marvick smiled, "Care to show me around and let the captain get back to sitting pretty in her chair, Scotty?"

Monty nodded at the other engineer."Sure thing."

* * *

Monty walked into his and Jim's quarters with a smile. Jim was sitting on the couch, "Have fun with Larry?" He nodded, "He's brilliant, lass. Do ye know what he's working on for the Medusans?" Jim shook her head, "No, but I'm guessing it's awesome."

"Aye. Ye know the Medusans are telepathic and non-corporeal. Ye also know that their race is renowned for their navigational skills. Larry is adapting starship navigational instrumentation for Medusan operation. It's bloody genius, lass. Think of all the things that could be adapted from there." Jim smiled, "That sounds about right. I'm glad you're having fun."

"Ye okay, lass?" She shrugged, "Usually when we have an assignment like this, I have something to do. I can't look at the ambassador, you've got Larry covered and Bones kicked me outta medical. I guess I might be a little bored."

"I can think of something for us to do before dinner, lass." Jim smiled, "What did you have in mind?"


	31. Seek and Find

"We'll find them, lass," Monty whispered. Jim nodded but didn't say anything as she stepped on the transporter pad with Monty, Bones, Spock, Hendorff and Zahra. The Enterprise was sent to investigate the comm silence from Deneva. There were no transmissions from the planet and a lot of people were getting worried, including Jim. The team of Starfleet officers looked around the colony's main city, where they were beamed to, it was empty.

"There are supposed to be over a hundred thousand people here, Jim," Bones told her. She nodded, "I know and the scans didn't show any issues. Keep your eyes open." Jim didn't like this. Ignoring the fact that her brother and his wife lived here, she still didn't like it. The population was just too high for there to be no one. All Jim could do was hope they were okay. She wasn't as concerned about her brother as she was about her sister-in-law. Sam could protect himself but Aurelan was due to give birth any day now and Jim had no idea if they were together or not.

Jim decided that the best way to get answers was to head to the administration building. That didn't last long as four men ran towards them. "Go away! We don't want to hurt you!" the men yelled as they charged the officers with crude clubs. "Phasers on stun," Jim instructed her officers, who stunned the men before they could harm them. Bones knelt over the men and ran his tricorder over them.

"Jim, this is like nothing I've ever seen. Their nervous systems are still active. It's like whatever has control of them is still sending out instructions even thought their bodies can't comply with them," Bones informed her as he scanned the men. She sighed, "Well, this officially just went from weird to creepy."

Screaming from a nearby building drew the whole group's attention. Spock looked at her, "My tricoder is detecting humanoid life signs in that building. The burly security officer that she dubbed Cupcake readied his weapon, Jim and Zahra flanked him while Bones Spock and Monty covered their backs as they entered the building.

It took Jim a second to register that she was in the research facility. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, "We're not alone." Jim walked further into the building when a body collided with her, "You. You have to help me." The woman was holding onto to her for dear life, "Kill me, they're in my head."

Bones shook his head, "We're not gonna kill you. We're here to help." The woman looked between Jim and Bones, "I know you... seen your faces." Jim thought about it for a second, "Do you know the Kirk's? George and Aurelan." The woman nodded, "Your holo is in their lab. You and an Orion and him and him." The woman pointed to Jim, Bones and Monty. "I'm George's sister. What's your name?"

"Clare. Doctor Clare Forester-Lee. Chemistry. You have to stop these things. They…" Clare stopped talking and let out an inhuman scream. Jim's blood ran cold at the sound. Bones moved to sedate the woman but Jim stopped him, "They what?"

"Pain. They control… with pain," Clare managed to get out. Bones looked at her, "We need to get her to the ship, Jim." She nodded and turned to Hendorff, "Beam her up to the ship and warn medical that there might be more coming." He nodded, "Aye, Captain." The large officer picked Clare up after Bones hyposprayed her.

* * *

"Oh, thank God!" Auri said as she lowered her phaser. Jim pulled her sister into a warm but gentle hug, "You okay?" Aurelan nodded, "Yea. I hid. I know I sound like a coward…" Jim shook her head, "You sound like a woman who's protecting her unborn child. Are you sure you're okay?" The other woman nodded, "Wasn't comfortable but I'm not a pawn in whatever those things are trying to accomplish."

Auri hid in a secure and sealed section of the lab for the last two and a half weeks. There weren't any comms in the room but she didn't want to risk getting attacked by the mobs or the creatures, so she stayed put. There was a month's worth of food for a team of four and scientific equipment that could be used medically in a pinch; woman picked the best damn hiding spot in the colony. Auri sighed, "I'm worried about Georgie. He wasn't here when it all went to shit. I have no idea if he's okay. Or if he was taken over by one of those things. They showed up last month on a ship from Ingraham B. From the vid-feeds I hacked, they're using the colonists as their arms and legs to build ships."

"Hacking seems ta run in yer family, lass," Monty said to the pregnant woman. Auri chuckled, "It's a Kirk trait, for sure. You'll fit right in. We need to figure out how to get those things away from these people." Bones chuckled, "That sounds like Jim. You need to get to the ship, Auri." Jim watched her sister as she pouted. Jim agreed with Bones, "It'll be safer for the baby. You can help from the Enterprise. Monty will go with you." He nodded, "Aye, lass. We can catch up and I can tell ye about the look on her face when I proposed."

"How can I say no to that? Just promise me that you'll find George." Jim smiled, "I'll find him. I promise."

* * *

"What the fuck are those?" Jim asked as they entered a room in the maintenance area of the colony and found these pink blobs with tentacles clinging to the walls. "Fascinating," Spock really needs a new word. That whole 'fascinating' thing is starting to annoy the shit out of her. Her first officer stepped further into the room and one of the things jumped on his face. "Spock!"

Jim and Bones ran over to him. The doctor did a quick assessment of the half-Vulcan, "He's unconscious and his vitals are stable. We're gonna need to get him back to the ship." Jim slid one of Spock's arms over her shoulder and Bones grabbed the other side. Zahra, otherwise known as the 'badass security chick', started shooting the damn blobs.

"We got incoming, Captain," Zahra called to her. Jim looked up and found more colonists headed their way. She couldn't get through to the ship from here, there was some kind of interference. They needed to get back to the surface but the advancing mob made that impossible. The panel near their feet moved and Jim was worried that they might be coming out of the floor too. The person tossed a smoke grenade, "Down here! Gimme Spock."

If she wasn't fighting for her life, she would've cried at the sound of her brother's voice. She and Bones handed Spock off before Bones climbed down, Jim went second and Zahra followed. Sam looked at her, "I thought my job was the peaceful one, now look at me. You okay?" Jim nodded, "Yea. Yea. We found Auri, Monty took her back to the ship."

Sam's whole body seemed to relax, "Thank God. I tried to get back to the lab but this is as far as I ever get. Those things have everyone dancing like puppets. I'm sure there are a few people who are still themselves but I haven't found anyone else." Jim sighed, "We ran into Doctor Forester-Lee, she's on the ship too. We'll figure it out. We just need to get topside so we can beam back to the ship."

"I know a way to get up there without getting killed, sis." Sam helped Bones grab Spock and they all headed down the corridor.

* * *

"Pain is a thing of the mind. The mind can be controlled_,_" Spock said to them as his head cleared. Bones got the stupid blob off Spock's head and her first officer almost attacked the medical staff. The good doctor sedated him but it took three tries. When he first woke up, Spock was muttering about Vulcans and pain but Jim didn't get it until his words became clear.

Bones also figured out that Clare was trying to tell them about the pain the blobs put their victims in is the cause of their insanity. They're in too much pain that their minds break under the pressure. Sam sighed, "Hate to play devil's advocate, but you're only half Vulcan. What about your Human side?"

"Indeed, Doctor Kirk. In this case, my Human DNA may prove to be problematic. However, I believe my ordeal has provided us with some insight as to the nature of the problem afflicting the colony. While the creature was attached to me, I could _feel it_ as it tried to influence my mind. The creature was _encouraging_ me to act on it's behalf, causing pain if I did not. If Doctor McCoy had not freed me, I fear that I may have acted on it's wishes to take over the ship."

"Why does everybody keep tryin' to take my ship?" Jim muttered. Monty chuckled, "She's a marvel, lass. We just gotta live with the fact that we've got the best girl at the dance and everybody else wants a go." Jim laughed, "You sound like Bones with the damn metaphors." Both men shrugged in unison and Jim had a feeling that her best friend and her fiancé were bro-ing it out when she wasn't paying attention.

"So, how do we stop them?" Auri just asked the million credit question.

* * *

"This is a bad idea. As the Chief Medical Officer on the ship, I have to object. Hell, I more than object. I'll sedate your ass and…" Jim was getting a kick out of watching Bones flip his shit as someone who wasn't her. The fact that Spock was his target made it funnier.

They've tried to kill the thing they got off Spock's head with heat, radiation and freezing it but nothing seemed to work. Spock realized that the creature resembles, more than anything, an enormous brain cell. Auri figured out that some of the stuff she'd observed made more sense and that the creatures weren't separate, but parts of a single entity and somehow connected.

Sam was the person who figured out that they were harmed by concentrated doses of ultraviolet light. Bones, Chekov, Monty and Jim rigged up a test cubicle to test the theory and put the creature inside. After a few pulses of light, it died. Spock volunteered to go into the cubicle to see what would happen to the tissue in one of the victims. That's how Jim found herself watching the top blue shirts on the Enterprise argue.

"You do realize that it's my call, right?" she finally asked them. Bones looked at her, "As the Chief Medical Officer on this ship, the welfare of a patient is my responsibility." Jim nodded, "As the captain of said ship, the welfare of everyone on this vessel is my responsibility. There are over a hundred thousand people down there, Bones, you said so yourself. If Spock thinks this is the best way to go, I trust his judgment, just like I trust yours. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few… or the one, in this case."

Spock looked at her, "If this is successful, we may be able to help the colony, Captain." Jim nodded, "Do what you need to, Mister Spock." Bones rolled his eyes, "I wanna say for the record that I object to using the best first officer in the fleet as a guinea pig." Jim smiled, "Awe, 'the best first officer in the fleet.' Didn't know you felt that way about Spock, Bonesy. Your objection and admiration are both noted."

The small group watched as Spock entered the cubicle. There are a few pulses before her first officer stepped out. "Well?" Bones asked. Spock took a deep breath, "I am free of it's influence and the pain. I'm also quite blind. An equitable trade, doctor. Thank you." Jim stepped closer to her first officer, "Your girlfriend is gonna kill us."

"She will most likely begin with you, Captain," Spock teased. "It's okay. She'll kill Bones too," Jim told him as she helped him into a chair. Bones glared at her as he scanned the first officer, "Well, it worked. From what I can tell, the blindness isn't permanent. Thank Surak for Vulcans and their damn inner eyelids."

"So, he's gonna be fine." Bones nodded, "Yea and you have your solution." Jim chuckled, "See, Bones, all that fussing for nothing. Scotty, Chekov, we need to come up with a way to make that," she gestured towards the cubicle, "work for a whole colony."

* * *

"What if we use the satellites? No, that's dumb," Jim muttered, her head resting on the table in front of her. They were trying to figure out how to get the ultraviolet light to the planet in the right concentration to have the desired effect. Monty smiled, "No, lass, that's genius. That'll work. Deneva's got two hundred of the bloody things. All we gotta do is get 'em closer and turn 'em on."

They pulled Gaila in to hack the satellites and recode them. Jim watched from the bridge when they finally activated the satellites and turned them on. "Sensors indicate that the creatures are dying, ma'am," Gaila told her from the science station. Uhura turned from the communications station, "Captain, the colony's ground stations are making contact. We're being hailed by anyone with a comm."

Jim let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding, "Copy that, lieutenants. We'll need to send down teams with some of the handheld devices that Chekov rigged up to make sure that the creatures are all clear. Have medical send a team down too. Nice work, everyone."

"Captain, you might wanna get to medical," Uhura told her. Jim chuckled, "Why?" Uhura smiled, "I was just notified that your sister-in-law is in labor." Jim looked at Monty, "I'm gonna be an aunt." He nodded, "Aye, lass. Go." She ran off the bridge before she could think about it. Two steps out the door, she turned around and went back, "Scotty and Gaila, you're with me. Sulu, you have the con."

* * *

"Peter James Kirk. He's named after Auri's dad and Jim. You wanna hold him, sis?" Sam asked. Jim nodded and her brother placed the tiny child in her arms. "Hey, little guy, I'm your Aunt Jim," she whispered. A pair of bright blue eyes looked up at her and Jim was in love. "You can't keep my kid, Jimmy," her brother told her.

"I know but I can still dote on him until we leave. Right, Pete?" Jim asked the newest Kirk. The baby's only response was to snuggle against her chest and close his eyes. "See, he likes me." Sam smiled, "Yea, yea. Don't move. I gotta take holos for mom or she'll kill all of us."


	32. Nomads and Zombies

"Orion brandy sounds nice, I might take ye up on that. I was dead, lass." Jim nodded, "Yes." Monty took a breath, "I died?" She nodded again, "Yes." He looked at her, "I was protecting Uhura and that thing killed me?" Jim sighed, "The Nomad, yes." Monty touched Jim's gorgeous face, "Ye were scared."

"Of course I was scared. You told me about what you felt when I died… I never… I never thought… I'm so sorry, Monty." He chuckled, "It's not yer fault, lass. You had no way of knowing this would happen. I shouldn't have jumped in front of the bloody thing. I wasn't gonna let it hurt Uhura; redshirt's gotta look out for each other, ye know. How'd you get me back?" She sighed, "The Nomad brought you back. I'm starting to think that Bones should've kept some of Harrison's blood on the ship."

"That's a rabbit hole we dinnae want ta go down, lass. Are ye okay?" Jim shrugged, "I've had better days. I'm just glad that this one is over and you aren't dead. Though, Bones wants you to stay in medical for a while just to be sure that you're okay." Monty chuckled, "Of course he does. The only thing he likes more than torturing ye is torturing me."

"Well, you did die. At least it wasn't as long as my death was," Jim muttered.

How Monty died was actually quite simple. They were en route to the Malurian star system when they came across a distress call from the system. After getting no response, Spock's scans showed that the over four billion Malurians were gone. As they tried to figure it out, something hit the ship. Everyone got tossed around and the shields were damaged.

That's when they found the old Earth probe that called itself Nomad. Jim had it beamed onto the ship to stop it from causing any more damage. Once the thing was on the ship, it began investigating, Jim's orders were the preventing it from having free rein. She ordered security to stay with it but the thing somehow managed to evade.

It seemed to have highly logical mind and was confused whenever it encountered something illogical; like Uhura singing. It wiped her memory and ordered her to be 'reeducated.' Monty attempted to save her from the bloody thing, then he was out. He woke up in medical with Jim clutching his hand and muttering about kicking his ass and promising to let him drink her bottle of Orion brandy if he woke up.

"Wanna tell me what happened after I died?" Jim nodded, "I can do that. It brought you back after I bitched and moaned. I ordered the damn thing to be studied by Spock. Apparently, Nomad was built by a guy named Jackson Roykirk for a deep-space extraterrestrial contact mission way back in 2002, but was lost in a meteor shower. Then, it came into contact with _Tan Ru_, an alien probe whose mission was to collect and sterilize soil samples, for colonization, I think. They merged and this new Nomad was born. Hell bent on sterilizing any imperfect lifeforms it encounters, using itself as a measuring stick."

"The Malurians?" Jim nodded, "Yea, it destroyed all life in the system. Thought I was it's creator, that's important for later. It decided to take over the ship. We should make a tally; see how high we get. How many times has someone tried to take my ship from me? It's getting to be ridiculous. Anyway, killed the security team, Hendorff is not happy about that. Then, it turned off the life support and things got fun."

Monty laughed, "Oh, that's it, huh? How'd ye get rid of it, lass?" Jim smiled, "I talked it into self-destruction. After pointing out that if it kept mistaking me for Roykirk. I asked what else was it getting wrong? Beamed it off the ship right before it blew up. I've been here with you ever since. I'm exhausted."

"I'll bet. I promise ta help ye relax when I get outta here, lass." She smiled, "How do you plan on doing that?" He kissed the hand he was holding, "It's a secret that involves my hands, my lips and every inch of that beautiful body of yers." He watched the slight blush that colored Jim's cheeks. "What am I gonna do with you, Monty?" He chuckled, "I got plenty of ideas for that, lass."

* * *

Monty pulled Jim against his chest, "Yer gonna be late to yer shift." Jim kissed his neck, "I have the day off, doctor's orders." He chuckled, "So, you get to stay in bed with me all day while Spock and Sulu handle the ship." Jim nodded and snuggled closer. Monty sighed, "This is the life. What do ye want ta do today?"

"First, I'm gonna get some more sleep. I was awake for three days, which is why Bones forced me to have the day off. Then, I'm gonna watch old movies while you run your fingers through my hair. Might catch up on some reading." Monty chuckled, "Any zombie movies on the list?" Jim sighed against his neck, "Maybe. Hey, since we both died, does that make us zombies?"

"Huh, I never thought about that, lass."

* * *

"So, this is your favorite zombie movie?" Jim asked him. Monty nodded at her question. They were watching an old, _old_ movie called Shaun of the Dead. "He looks like you... Shaun," Jim muttered. Monty sighed, "Does not." She chuckled, "Yes, he does. He's not as cool but he looks like you. Would you do that? If there was a zombie apocalypse, would you keep me as a pet?"

"If there a zombie apocalypse, ye wouldn't get bitten. Ye would be fighting and shooting, Sulu would be slicing off heads, I'd be the pet." Jim smiled, "Never. I wouldn't let that happen to you. I would protect you." Monty smiled, "Would ye kill me if I was bitten?"

"Depends, if it's a limb, I'd cut it off. If it's not, I might kill you but make no mistake, I wouldn't live much longer than you. I can't live without you. You know it." Monty nodded, "Aye, lass. I do. I have a crazy idea; we should dress up and walk around moaning like idiots." Jim chuckled, "That would be hilarious. I'm game."

* * *

Mission Zombie was in full affect. Jim and Monty and some creative makeup made their way to the forward recreation room. Most of the crew got the joke but the look on McCoy's face was priceless. The doctor shook his head, "That is the last time I order you both to have the day off together."

"Bones, we want your braaaiiinnns," Jim told him. Christine was laughing so hard that she almost fell out of a chair. McCoy rolled his eyes, "Go bother Spock." Jim shook her head, "No eat Vulcan braaaiiinnnss. Eat pilot braaaiiinnnsss." Jim cupped Sulu's head in her hands and took a fake bite out of his head. The chief helmsman played along, falling from his seat before getting up and moaning that he wanted brains too. McCoy rolled his eyes, "You've gotta be kidding me."

Half an hour later, Christine, Chekov, Riley, Leighton, Gaila and even Uhura and Carol were playing along too. They were all chasing each other around the rec room trying to eat each other's brains. McCoy didn't think that they noticed but Monty caught the smile on the southerner's face, even if it was quick.

"You guys are idiots," McCoy muttered. Jim nodded, "Yea, but you love us anyway, you big softy." Monty watched as Jim wrapped her arms around McCoy's middle and rested her head on his shoulder. The doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You're lucky I love you, kid. I want braaaiinnsss."

"Yes! I got Bones to do it."

* * *

"Ye did not." Monty nodded at his sister over comm, "Aye, we did. Ye should've seen Leo's face. I'll send ye the holos. How's everything back home?" Clara's smile faltered, "Guess who wants ta join Starfleet?" He sighed, "My nephew. Engineering?" She nodded, "I don't know what to do and Hamish isn't helping."

"I would argue but he's a teenage genius, Clara. There aren't a lot of places he can go where people understand him. If ye want I can talk to Chekov, kid was a Chief Navigator at seventeen. I'll talk to Jim too, she was friends with him at the academy. Youngest cadet on record was thirteen and Christopher is almost fifteen." Clara sighed, "Okay, I officially feel better."

"Ye know if he went to the academy, Jim's folks are stationed at the academy and HQ. They wouldn't let anything happen to him." Clara smiled, "I know, I just needed someone who wouldn't just tell me I was crazy." Monty chuckled, "Ye are crazy. Seems all the women in my life are but that's what makes ye all special."


	33. All Kinds of Surprises

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Jim told her best friend and his new wife. How Bones and Christine beat her to the altar, she'll never know. Well, she kinda knew. Bones popped up in her quarters a few weeks ago and asked her to marry them. No warning, no 'hey, I'm engaged,' just a quick 'I proposed to Christine, will you marry us?' They were gonna have a ceremony for their families when they got back to Earth but they wanted Jim to have the honor of performing the official ceremony. So, she did.

After the congratulations and the hugs, she ordered the pair to their quarters and left M'Banga in charge of medical. Her brother did a happy dance when she commed him, he went on and on about how right he was. Jim would've made fun of him but baby Peter was laughing at his father, so she and Sam spent the rest of their conversation entertaining her nephew.

"Captain Kirk," Yeoman Rand pulled Jim out of her thoughts when she stepped into the Captain's ready room. Jim looked at her yeoman, "Yea?" The other blonde smiled, "Admiral Pike is on the comm, ma'am. He said it was something about your mother." Jim smiled, "I'm a big sister. I'll take it in my quarters. Have Gaila and Scotty meet me there."

She practically ran to her quarters, bumping into Gaila a few feet from the door. The Orion laughed at her, "Aren't we excited?" Jim nodded, "Come on." The two women pulled up the comm on Jim's console just as Monty walked into the room. They waved him over and smiled when they were all greeted by Chris.

"Hey, ladies... and Monty," Chris said to them. Jim chuckled, "Hey, dad." Monty and Gaila both waved at him. "So, I got someone here who'd like to meet you," Chris said with a relaxed smile before he moved, PADD and all. The three officers watched as the PADD refocused on Winona with a little bundle in her arms. "Oh, my God. She's gorgeous," Gaila whispered in awe. Jim chuckled, "Go dad."

"Guys," Chris smiled, "This is Willa James Pike." Jim looked at her step-dad, "You named her after me and your mother?" Chris nodded, "Yea. Your brother copied us, we picked her name before they picked Pete's." Jim smiled, "It's scary having all these kids named after me. I mean, I really can't screw up, now. How you doin' mom?" Winona sighed, "I'm good, tired but good. How are my babies?"

Gaila smiled, "Well, Leo and Christine got married today. I talked to Robby yesterday. And these two are super adorable." Jim nudged Gaila, "You're one to talk. 'I love _you_ more, Robby'." Monty shook his head, "Leave her alone, lass. Ye missed me when I was on Delta Vega and we weren't even together yet." He looked at the screen, "Yer gonna have yer hands full if that wee lass is anything like her sister."

Chris smiled, "Jim is one of the best people I know, we'll be lucky if Willa is anything like her. I'm looking forward to finding out. We got a few more people to comm but we wanted Jim to be first. Love you, kids." Jim smiled, "We love you too. Tell Sam we said hi." He nodded, "Will do. Pike out."

Jim rested her head on Monty's shoulder, "I have a little sister." He nodded, "Aye, lass, ye do. Best advice I can give ye is just to look out for her and love her. Worked for me." Gaila nodded, "That should be easy enough. You do the same thing with me."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, future Misses Scott, happy birthday to you," Monty sang off key. Jim opened her eyes and smiled at her fiancé, "Get tired of waiting for me to wake up or something?" He nodded, "Yep." He pressed a kiss on her hip and another on her stomach before he smiled, "That's looks good on you, lass."

Jim raised an eyebrow as she looked herself over. She wasn't wearing much, a pair of pajama shorts, a bralette and a necklace that she didn't wear to bed. She raised an eyebrow, "I told you not to buy me anything." Monty chuckled, "I didn't. Aren't ye gonna go look?" Jim hopped out of bed, went into the bathroom and looked in a mirror.

The necklace was a simple chain, silver if she had to guess, but the charm took her breath away, it was a small star made out of something that she didn't recognize. Monty stood behind her, "It's part of the ship. After Harrison and Marcus, this place was a bloody mess. That's from some of the debris in Engineering. I figured tha ye and the ship…" Jim turned around and kissed him, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

Monty sat her on the counter and stood between her legs, effectively bringing them closer. "So, ye like it?" Jim nodded, "I love it. Not nearly as much as I love you, but still. Thank you." He smiled, "Yer welcome. Better than yer last birthday, lass." Jim chuckled, he was right.

Her twenty-seventh was right before the ship left, she was lucky enough just to talk to him since he was on the starbase and she was on Earth. She spent her twenty-sixth birthday trying not to get killed, while Monty held down the fort in the command chair. This was the first time in the four years they've known each other that Jim actually got to spend her birthday with Monty.

"You know, you're the best birthday gift I could ever have, Monty." He smiled, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that yer stuck with me, lass." Jim chuckled, "More like you're stuck with me." He shook his head, "Ye know there are people all over the Fed that want ye, lass. I just lucked out." Jim nudged him, "You're awesome and you know it, they can suck it. So, are you gonna tell me what the rest of our crazy crew planned for today?"

"Nothing too crazy. Uhura wouldn't let 'em," Monty muttered. Jim smiled, "Well, thank God for Uhura."

* * *

"Ye have something up yer sleeve, lass," Monty whispered in her ear. She nodded, "Maybe." They stepped out of the airlock onto Starbase Three and were met by Rear Admiral Fallon, the station's CO. The admiral glared at her, "Captain Kirk." She sighed, "Sir."

"I'm here to inspect your ship," the admiral informed her. Jim nodded, "By all means, sir. I'll be more than happy to tour the ship with you." He looked at Monty, "Chief Engineer, correct?" Monty nodded, "Aye, sir. Lieutenant Commander Scott." The admiral sighed, "The two of you and your first officer, the rest of your senior staff can go on leave."

Jim didn't even have to say anything, Spock was within earshot and he must've notified the other's. Jim motioned for Gaila to come closer and whispered in ther ear, "There's someone at the bar that was supposed to meet Monty. You should go talk to him. He'll be happy to see you again." The Orion's eyes sparkled as realization dawned, "Yes, ma'am."

When the three senior officers of the Enterprise were alone with the admiral and his aide, Jim looked at him, "Where would you like to begin, sir?" Fallon looked at her, "Stellar cartography." The young captain nodded and led the way.

* * *

"You have no idea how much I want to fail you, Kirk. I think you're too young to be a captain and I'm not convinced that it doesn't have anything to do with your name but I can admit that you run a fine ship. You have a solid crew and this one of the best inspections I've done in a while." Jim wasn't as offended by the admiral's astonishment as she could've been. She simply nodded, "I do my best, sir. As you said, I have a good crew." Fallon looked at her for a moment before he smiled, "Enjoy your shore leave, Captain."

"He hates us," Monty muttered as Fallon walked away. Jim nudged him, "We passed our inspection with good marks. He can hate us all he wants. Come on, there's someone here to see you if Gaila hasn't sucked off his face yet." Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Monty, on the other hand, glared, "She better not be kissing anyone. Wait until I see her."

"Calm down, Monty, it's Rob." Monty looked at her, "Rob? My brother Rob? That Rob?" Jim nodded, "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I don't want you to go postal on Gaila." The three of them walked into the station's bar and spotted Gaila and Rob almost instantly. "MONTY!" the other Scott yelled.

The two brothers hugged each other for a minute before they let each other go. Rob looked at Jim, "Captain Scott." She lightly punched him in the side, "Not yet. What's up?" He pulled her into a hug, "Not much. I had to see my girl. And my brother. And my future sister-in-law. Ye should've seen maw's face when Monty told her that he proposed, priceless."

Monty chuckled, "Ye should've seen Jim's face, also priceless." She rolled her eyes, "Hey, you caught me off guard. Every time we've ever talked about getting married, you made it sound like you were gonna wait a few years and years to ask." He shrugged, "Gotta keep ye on yer toes, lass. So, Rob, catch us up." The younger Scott chuckled, "Aye."

* * *

AN: ptl4ever419 I caught your reference, I love the Princess Bride.


	34. Recoveries and Invasions

"Come back here ye bloody mutt!" Monty yelled as he chased the dog though the ship in the middle of Beta Shift. Of course, the wee thing ran right into Jim's legs in the corridor. She smiled, "Porthos! Hi, boy." Jim knelt next to the dog and began scratching him behind the ears. The beagle began licking her face and wagging his tail. Monty wondered if that's what he looked like when she rubbed his neck. Jim looked at him, "You found the dog?"

"Aye. I'm not exactly sure how but I found him. What are we gonna do with him? Archer…" he couldn't bring himself to say that the dog's owner was dead. Jim chuckled as she picked the dog up and started walking, motioning for him to walk with her. Jim thought for a moment, "Wanna keep him? Technically, Phlox was supposed to get Porthos but he told me that if we ever found him, we could keep him." Monty's first instinct was to say no but the look on her face stopped him.

"Not up to me, lass, yer the captain." Jim rolled her eyes, "You're my fiancé. I wouldn't make that decision without you and you know it. Dogs are like kids. So, do you want to keep him?" Monty sighed, "We can keep him, lass." Jim gave him a quick kiss, "I guess I better get him some food and a bed. Would you like that boy? Some food? We can even go mess with Bonesy. I can hear him now; 'I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian'." The dog licked Jim's face and drew the most beautiful laugh from her.

Monty pinched himself; no, this isn't a dream and yes, that wonderful, brilliant, infuriating, caring woman was his fiancée. He watched as she walked away with Admiral Archer's prized Beagle in her arms. Monty fell more in love with her with each step she took.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Monty asked the group of officers in the gym. His fiancée was standing between McCoy and Sulu while Gaila danced with Chekov. Jim smiled, "We're teaching the kid how to dance for his date." Monty chuckled, "Who's the lucky lass, laddie?" Chekov smiled, "Her name is Irina, she is an astrobiology officer. We were friends at the Academy. She promised to help me with my 'v's and I promised that I would dance with her."

"The problem is that he can't dance," Sulu muttered. Gaila nudged the helm officer, "Be nice. I think it's sweet. I wish I could dance with my love." Sulu sighed, "At least you have a love." Jim leaned on Monty's shoulder and looked at Sulu, "You'll find yours one day. You're too awesome not to share it with someone." Monty smiled, "I thought I was gonna die alone and I ended up with this one." Jim shook her head, "Oh please. Look, as long as Pavel and Irina have fun, it doesn't matter if he can dance. Monty can't dance but I don't hold it against him."

"Maybe we should all just dance it out," McCoy grumbled. Jim smiled, "Why not? We could have a party. Wear regular clothes. Dance it out. Have some fun." Gaila chuckled, "Can I plan it? Please? I bet I could get Carol and Riley to help me." Jim nodded, "Go for it. Let Rand know if you need something." Gaila ran out of the room with a smile.

"You're seriously gonna let us have a party?" Sulu asked. Jim smiled, "Yea. Everyone's been working hard I don't see why I shouldn't let you blow off some steam." Monty looked at his fiancée, "Ye know she's gonna go nuts, lass." Jim nodded, "Probably but she's happy and I bet the crew will get a kick outta having a party."

* * *

"This is awesome," one of the officers whispered. Monty chuckled as he watched the party unfold around him. The buzz started on the ship almost instantly when the officers who were in the gym spread the word. Gaila planned the party to end all parties and baring any emergencies, Jim was the center of attention. She didn't what to be but people couldn't help themselves from talking to her. He could almost see her brain trying to find ways to leave without causing a panic.

Monty couldn't think of any other parties on any ship he's served on that didn't involve dignitaries. Of course, Jim wasn't like any other captain he's ever met, Pike came close but barely. Thanks to Rand's scheduling, the party started during Beta shift and it would end during Gamma so that everyone would have the chance to go.

"Scotty, dance with me," Gaila said to him as she tugged on his hand. He shook his head, "I don't dance, lass." She put her hands on her hips, "Yes, you do. I've seen you dance." Monty chuckled, "I dance with Jim, that's different." Gaila sighed, "Please, just one." He sighed, "How does my brother ever say no to you?" She chuckled, "He doesn't." Monty chuckled, "Fine, but I warn ye, I'm a horrible dancer. Jim makes me look good." She smiled, "Jim makes us all look good, sweetie. That's just Jim." He couldn't really argue with that.

Dancing with Gaila was awkward and people were watching them. Monty almost called it quits when a familiar hand touched his shoulder. "I'm cutting in because you look like you're in pain," Jim said with a smile. Gaila rolled her eyes, "You just wanna dance with him." Jim shrugged, "That too." Gaila chuckled, "I see what's gonna on here. It's cool. Dance with your man, Jimmy." With that, Gaila went to dance with someone else.

"Ye don't have to dance with me, lass," Monty mumbled. Jim chuckled as she rested her arms on his shoulders, "Please don't make me go back over there, Monty. Just hold me and we'll sway." He wrapped his arms around her waist and noticed that everyone was looking at them. Jim smiled, "Eyes on me, forget about them. It's just you and me."

"I like the sound of tha, lass."

* * *

It was funny how quickly things change. One day they're having a party, and the next, the ship is attacked and Jim has some crazy beings in her head. The Enterprise was en route to Memory Alpha to drop off some equipment when a 'storm' hit the ship affecting multiple crew members, including Jim. She collapsed on the bridge before she started speaking gibberish that they couldn't understand.

Spock called McCoy up to check Jim over but she tried to brush the whole thing off. None of them were having it and after some coercing from Monty and McCoy, Jim agreed to go with her best friend. Jim gave McCoy a fight in medical and Monty had to talk her down. She was the most affected member of the crew and McCoy wasn't letting her out of sickbay until he knew why.

Sulu figured out that the storm was heading for Memory Alpha, which was built without defense shields because of its academic purpose. The ship couldn't comm contact Memory Alpha to warn them, and the storm was there and gone by the time the Enterprise was in orbit. Jim wanted to put together an away team but they wouldn't let her.

Monty offered to go with Spock and McCoy in her place, ending all argument. On Memory Alpha, all the staff was dead except for a woman who is making the same garbled sounds Jim made during the initial 'attack' on the bridge. Spock asked for Jim to be beamed down to the surface just as the woman they found died. According to McCoy, it was a severe brain hemorrhaging due to distortion of all neural systems, dissolution of autonomic nervous system. The other Memory Alpha personnel have each had a different brain center destroyed.

Jim didn't have any answers when she beamed down, she just told them to get back to the ship. She was sure that the storm was returning. Technically, that was impossible but Sulu confirmed from the ship that Jim was right and even though Spock was currently in command, they should listen to her. The whole group beamed back to the ship.

"I saw them, Monty. The techs down there, dead in those exact positions. I know we've seen some crazy stuff but that… I don't have words for that." He took her face in his hands, "I dinnae know what's goin' on, lass, but we'll figure it out. Yer Captain James Kirk, there's nothing ye cannae do." Jim sighed, "I feel like I'm losing my mind, Monty."

"I know, lass. I know," he told her. Jim nodded before her whole demeanor changed, "It's back. I don't think it's a storm… A lifeform, maybe." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, "I hate this. I can feel it and I don't want to. Talk to me. Distract me." Monty rubbed his hand up and down her back, "I keep dreaming about our wedding."

"Anything good?" Jim mumbled. Monty sighed, "No. It turned into a horrible media circus before we could do anything to stop it. Nero and Marcus and Harrison were there… ye were in the warp core in yer wedding dress… it's was bad, lass. I dinnae know what it means." Jim sighed, "That's ominous. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"What kinda man tells his bride-to-be that their wedding might be a bloody mess?" She chuckled, "I see your point. Maybe it just means we should keep the whole thing low-key. Hell, maybe we'll do it on the ship." Monty smiled, "There's one problem with that; yer the only one who could marry people on the ship." Jim sighed, "An admiral could do it. Of course, this all means nothing with these things in my head."

* * *

"… Please wake up. Monty, don't do this to me. Please." Jim was in tears when he looked up at her, "I'm alright, lass. That's gonna hurt but ye seem to be okay. Ye are okay?" She nodded and buried her head in his chest. "You could've died, Monty. What the hell were you thinking?" Jim asked quietly. He chuckled, "It worked. It did work, they're gone, right?"

"They're gone. My brain is mine again. How did you know that would work?" He looked at his fiancée, "To be bloody honest with ye, lass, I didn't. After they took ye over I thought that was it, but ye were fighting them. I figured that the part of ye tha was still ye wouldn't let them kill me. I was right. Ye were more worried about me than yerself and they couldn't control that."

The bloody things swarmed Jim and entered her body. Though her, Monty, McCoy and Spock learned that the creatures are from Zetar, where all humanoid life was destroyed. The creatures told the officers that they were the will of the last hundred from Zetar, who have searched for a millennium for an avatar, someone they could see and speak though.

McCoy told them that Jim had her own life to live but they intend to survive, even if it meant taking over more lives. That's when Monty entered the pressure chamber that McCoy had ushered Jim into. Monty talked about their future, about their dog, about her siblings and his, about their projects in Engineering, anything to get Jim's attention. The aliens attacked him, probably because they figured out what he was trying to do. Unfortunately for them, Jim must have latched onto something he said because their attack brought his Jim back to the surface, driving the aliens from her body and mind.

"You beautiful, brilliant, insane man," Jim muttered before she pressed her lips against his. "Can I check you over before you make out with Scotty, Jim?" McCoy asked with a smirk. She groaned, "Fine, but make it quick, Bonesy. I have a fiancé to thank."


	35. The Ties that Bind

"Scotty, duck!" Jim called to her fiancé. Being the brilliant man he was, Monty did what she told him and Jim shot the hostile that entered the room behind him. "We need to move," she mumbled to herself. Jim wasn't even surprised that this 'simple' diplomatic mission turned into a clusterfuck, that was the story of her life.

The Strilian people were generally mild mannered but this group was obviously pissed about something. Jim, Spock, Uhura, Bones and a security team was on the planet to complete the admission of the planet Stril to the Federation. Everything was fine until the power went out. Monty and Riley were beamed down from the ship to fix the problem and when the lights were back on, Jim noticed that the high priest's two children, Shala and Nehal, were gone.

The high priest was understandably in a panic and Jim offered her help. Let's be honest, she a sucker for kids. Jim sent Uhura and Riley back to the Enterprise to see what they could find from there while Jim and the boys tried to track down the kids on the ground. With help from the ship, the Strilian authorities and some good old fashioned legwork, they found the location of the children. Getting them out should've been the hard part.

Transporters and comms were disabled in the area, so Jim's team went in blind and without back up. They split up and searched the building. Jim, Monty and Hendorff found the children locked in a room, the same room they were now shooting their way out of. "Stay with us," Jim told the kids. They both nodded that they understood her. The burly security officer took point, Monty was behind him, then the children and Jim covered their six.

When they came up on a group of Strilians, all knocked out, Jim smiled, "Spock." She knew he was close and she was right. The other team, Spock, Bones and Kai, came out of the room next to them. "You have found the children, Captain." She nodded at her first officer, "Yep. You find anything?" He nodded, "We know what they were after. We must return the children and share our findings with their father."

Getting out was easier than getting in, which struck Jim as odd. "This feels wrong," Bones muttered. Jim nodded, "Could be an ambush. Keep your guard up." She hated being right, the shooting started almost as soon as they were clear from the building. Monty and Bones were physically shielding the children with their bodies while Jim, Spock and the security officers were shooting back. Jim looked around for an exit and spotted a small hutch. "On our four o'clock, we'll cover you. GO!" Bones and Monty picked the kids up and ran with Spock to the small structure on her order.

She sent Kai after them. Jim was about to send Hendorff when the security officer shook his head, "You first, ma'am." Jim glanced at him, "You better be right behind me, LT." He nodded and kept shooting as she sprinted to the others. A few seconds later, Hendorff joined them. "Now what?" Bones asked. Jim sighed, "We find our way back to the administration building."

"The tunnels, lass," Monty told her. She looked at him, "What tunnels?" He smiled, "The maintenance tunnels under the city. When ye commed the ship about the power, I had a look at the schematics. There's a tunnel that runs straight to the center of town, we just gonna get to a bloody access point. "Where is the closest access point, Mister Scott?" Spock asked.

"From here, thirty feet over there," Monty pointed out the window, "by tha building." Jim sighed, "I'll go have a look and let you all know if it's clear." She knew they all wanted to argue with her but none of them bothered. It only took Jim a couple minutes and when she was sure it was clear, she motioned for them all to follow her.

They went through the tunnel with the children in the middle and weapons at the ready. Jim noticed that Monty seemed to be a bit protective of the kids and it brought a smile to her face. He was gonna be one hell of a father when they finally got around to it.

Finally, Monty and Spock pointed out where they needed to leave the tunnel, the access put them right where they needed to be. The guards were shocked and happy to see the dirty group but nothing could compare to the high priest. He ran to his children and wrapped them both in his arms. Jim didn't understand a word he said but it didn't matter because they could all feel how much he loved his children.

The information Spock found showed that the whole kidnapping was organized by a rebel group in order to get the religious leader out of their way. When will people learn? Spock passed the information to the authorities. The priest looked at them, and thanked the whole group before he looked at Jim and Monty standing next to each other.

He walked over and placed one of Jim's hands in Monty's. He said some form of prayer in his native language before tying a small scarf around their hands, bounding them together. Jim doesn't know what just happened but something in her chest settled, like everything was finally how it should be. Bones looked at Spock, "Did he just do what I think he just did?" Her first officer nodded, "Indeed, he just married them."

* * *

"It doesn't have to be official, kid. The Strilians were just admitted to the Federation." Jim smiled at the comm, "I actually like it. It's very us. No fussing about dresses or holos or a ton of people. It's just us as we are. The Strilians have a way of seeing connections between people. I guess he felt like he owed us for saving his kids. Bones, Spock, Hendorff and Kai already sighed the paperwork as witnesses and the priest sighed too. As far as Starfleet is concerned, we're married. Don't worry too much, dad, we'll do a ceremony for the moms when we get back."

"You better, Win almost cried when I told her," Chris mumbled. Jim smiled, "We always planned to have a wedding for the families. This one is ours and it's pretty cool. How many people can say that they were married on a new Federation planet?" He chuckled, "Not many. Congratulations. Tell my son-in-law I said hi." Jim chuckled, "Will do. Love you dad." He smiled, "Love you too, I gotta go."

Chris cut the comm on his end and Jim smiled, it was better than she thought. She was half expecting her mother to freak out. Jim was glad that her step-father was there to handle the her mother. She did wonder how Monty was doing with his family.

* * *

"So, how'd it go, Mister Scott?" He smiled, "Well, Misses Scott, not too bad. She was bloody pissed but I explained what happened and how we didn't know it was a wedding until after it happened and she calmed down. Said she figured we'd get married out here anyway, she just hoped we'd take holos or something."

"We can still take some, not that it would be the same," Jim whispered as she rubbed Porthos' belly. "You want a real wedding?" Monty smiled, "That was a real wedding, lass. Ye and me tied to each other is as real as it gets. We're not exactly normal or traditional, Jimmy. I think it's bloody awesome that our wedding was different and special."

"You getting soft on me, Monty?" He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Not at all, lass. If ye want, I could show ye." Jim smiled, "Oh, please do."

* * *

"I'm still bummed that I didn't get to wear a pretty dress or actually be there." Jim looked at Gaila, "You can wear a pretty dress when you're not on duty. If you want details, ask Spock and Bones." The Orion sighed, "That's not what I meant and you know it. I can't hold it against you but I do expect a traditional Earth wedding for you two at some point."

"Dresses and kilts and dancing and food. We will have that when we get back to Earth." Gaila sighed, "That's three years from now." Jim nodded, "I know."


	36. Doomsday Machines

What happened here? And where was everybody? The Enterprise received a distress signal from the USS Constellation in system L-374. When they got there, the ship was a mess and according to stellar cartography, all but two of the planets in the sector were destroyed. After encountering heavy subspace interference, preventing them from notifying HQ, Jim decided to take a team over to their sister ship. Monty was with her, McCoy and a team of engineers as they beamed over to the badly damaged vessel.

Monty and his team headed to what was left of Engineering and 'mess' didn't even begin to cover it. The Constellation was running on minimal life support, using its reserve energy banks. The warp core was a total loss, impulse engines were badly damaged, phaser banks were depleted and massive sections of the ship were uninhabitable.

"They put up one hell of a fight," Monty muttered under his breath. He worked his way to auxiliary control to meet with Jim and McCoy. When he got there, Jim was kneeling in front of Commodore Decker, the Constellation's CO. She looked at McCoy, "Bones?" The doctor sighed, "Gimme a minute." His wife nodded at her friend before she looked over at him, "Whatcha got, Scotty?"

"I dinnae know how this ship is still in one piece." He gave her a rundown of everything he found in Engineering. Jim nodded, "Maybe the logs can tell us who they were fighting." She sat down at one of the consoles and accessed the system while McCoy tried to get Decker to come around. After a few minutes, Jim found what she was looking for and hit the command to play the log. Decker's voice played over the speakers: "_Captain's log, stardate 2261.47. Exceptionally heavy subspace interference still prevents our contacting Starfleet to inform them of the destroyed solar systems we have encountered in this sector. We are now entering system L-374. Science Officer Masada reports the fourth planet seems to be breaking up. We are going to investigate._"

"They're all dead," Decker muttered. Jim, Monty and McCoy looked at him. Jim knelt in front of the commodore again, "Sir, where's your crew?" Decker looked at her, "On the third planet." Monty shook his head, "There is no third planet, sir." Commodore Decker glared at him, "I know that! There was a third planet, but not anymore!"

The three Enterprise crew members listened as Decker explained to how his ship was attacked and disabled. They were unable to contact Starfleet due to the interference, so he beamed his crew down to the third planet when life support started failing in most of the ship. Since he was the captain, Decker was the last man aboard when it was attacked again. The transporters were disabled and he was stranded.

"This attacker, sir, can you describe it for us?" Jim asked. Decker looked at her, "They say there's no devil, Kirk, but there is. Thing was right out of hell, I saw it! It destroyed… it destroyed the third planet. My crew… They begged for me to help them but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't help them. I couldn't… It killed them…" Decker collapsed against Jim's shoulder in tears and she just held onto the older commanding officer.

"Scotty," she said quietly, "send the logs and sensor readings to the Enterprise. If there's something there, Spock will find it." He nodded and began entering the commands into the system just as his comm beeped. He opened the device, "Scott here."

"Sir, it's Washburn. The ship's antimatter stores were somehow deactivated," the young officer told him. Jim looked at him, "A general energy dampening field maybe?" Monty nodded, "Aye, lass, it's possible, but I cannae think of anything that could generate the field. It could be responsible for the interference too."

Jim looked at Decker, "What did this thing look like?" Decker began describing the being to her, "It was miles long, with a mouth that could swallow a dozen starships and it used some form of anti-proton beam to carve planets up into rubble. I don't know if it was a ship… or if it was a living organism, Kirk. I do know that it's dangerous."

Monty didn't like the sound of that and the look on Jim's face said that neither did she. Spock commed from the Enterprise, "Captain, according to the data from the Constellation, this 'planet killer' is an automated weapon designed to smash planets and digest the debris for fuel. As long as there are planets to consume, the device is self-sustaining. We have calculated that the being came from outside the galaxy and its projected path will take it through the most densely populated section of our galaxy."

"That doesn't sound good," McCoy muttered. Jim shook her head, "It's not, Bones. You ever hear of a doomsday machine?" He shook his head, "No, Jim. I'm a doctor, not a mechanic." Spock speculated from their ship that the machine was probably a 'bluff' created by an unknown maker and intended as a deterrent. Monty could hear Spock's confusion, "It's creators are presumably dead, Captain, we cannot confirm or deny that theory."

McCoy looked at her, "Jim, I'm worried about Decker. I wanna take him over to our sickbay." She gave the doctor the okay since Decker kept flipping from being the good commander and a grief-stricken victim. The commodore shook his head, "No, this is my ship, Kirk. This is my ship and I'm not leaving."

Jim stood in front of him, "Sir… Matt, there's nothing you can do here. We'll tow the Constellation home but we need to make sure that you're okay; Chris will kill me if I don't. Doctor McCoy is one of the best docs in the fleet. Let him take you over and check you out. I'll stay here and help get the ship prepped for tow." Decker nodded, "Okay. Okay." McCoy looked at her and called for a beam out from the Enterprise.

After a second, they were left in auxillary control alone. "Ye know him, lass?" She nodded, "Not well but he's one of Pike's friends. You met him after Nero… but there were a lot of people around then, so it's no big if you don't remember." He smiled as they made their way to Engineering. Washburn, Riley, Harper and N'rual were hard at work.

Washburn was giving them the rundown when Spock commed again. "Captain, the being has returned and is on a direct course for the Enterprise," the Vulcan told her. She sighed, "Beam us back. Spock… Enterprise, come in." Jim looked at Monty as he opened his communicator and tried to get the ship. He shook his head, "Nothing, lass."

"See what you can do about the impulse engines, Scotty. Lieutenant Washburn, you're with me. We're gonna fix the viewscreen so that we can see what's going on," Jim ordered before she took his engineer and ran out of the room.

* * *

He could feel the ship moving beneath his feet. They only had basic maneuverability but with Jim at the helm, that was more than enough. She was probably trying to get the creature's attention away from the Enterprise and the nearby Rigel system. "I wish I had phasers," she informed him over comm. He smiled, "Ye got 'em. I recharged one of the phaser banks."

"You give me the sweetest presents, Monty," Jim said, he could hear the smile she was sure to have on her face. Monty chuckled, "Ye know what they say, lass. Happy wife, happy life." He watched the readouts and knew she was shooting at the being that was chasing their ship. "Commander, comms are back," Riley told him from under a console. He relayed the information to his wife while watching the engines and monitoring the phaser banks.

She left her connection to him open, if he had to guess, it was on purpose. Jim hailed the Enterprise and Monty could hear the surprise in her voice when Decker answered. "What happened to Spock?" he asked in his head at the same time she asked aloud. The Commodore informed her that he assumed command of the ship since Spock wouldn't attack the doomsday machine. "You mean to tell me you're the lunatic that almost got my ship destroyed?"

Jim was beyond pissed off and she wasn't shy about everyone knowing it. If she leaves someone in her chair, it's because they are the best person for the job at hand, regulations be damned. The commodore really should know better than to play this game with Jim. Monty half listened as Decker gave them some crap about regulations. Monty knew she wasn't really listening to the convoluted explanation.

"Get my ship out of here. Spock, I need a status," Jim growled. Monty doesn't know what happened on the Enterprise, but Spock was the next voice they heard. "Captain, warp drive is disabled. The Deflector shields are down. The Transporter is under repair. We are on emergency impulse power." What in the bloody hell happened to their ship?

"How long to repair warp, Spock?" Jim asked. Her first officer responded that it would take a day and they only had seven hours of impulse power left. Jim ordered the Enterprise to take necessary evasive action when Monty heard Sulu say that the machine was gaining on them. Decker spoke up, trying to gain command again.

Jim wasn't having it, "Spock, as the commanding officer of that ship, I order you to relieve Decker of command." Monty could hear her relief when Spock confirmed that he had command of their baby and was plotting an evasive course to rendezvous with them.

* * *

Decker launched a shuttle in order to fly it into the monster's month. Monty expected his wife to talk the other man down, but she didn't. If Monty thought about it, it wasn't the worst idea he's ever heard and Jim was probably thinking the same thing. Jim confirmed his suspicions when she spoke, "Decker, come about and get back to the Enterprise. Your idea could work but the shuttle doesn't pack enough of a punch. Spock, fix those transporters and beam out the engineering team on this ship, I have an idea." Decker's voice came over the comm, "It's too late for me, Kirk." Monty didn't know if Decker was trying to convince Jim or himself.

"No, it's not. You want to get this thing then you need to listen to me. Your idea, it should work but that shuttle isn't big enough. It won't do any damage. We both know I'm smarter than people think. I know it hurts… losing people you care about, people you're responsible for but you still have a duty to them. You have a duty to make their sacrifice worth something. It's something I had to learn the hard way. I'm tired of watching people die when they don't have to, Matt. You don't have to die for nothing; you can get back to my ship and help us destroy this thing." The commodore didn't respond to Jim but she sighed in relief, so he must've listened to her.

Monty looked up just as Spock had everyone but Monty and Jim beamed back to the Enterprise. They decided to use the problem with the Constellation's engines to their advantage. They were gonna overload the system and blow the engines. It was a ninety-seven megaton fusion explosion to be exact. Monty chuckled, his wife doesn't do anything by halves.

After getting the configuration right and setting a time delay trigger, Monty headed to the auxillary bridge. "It's ready, lass. Time for ye to go back to the ship." Jim shook her head, "I'm staying, you go." Monty looked at her, "Jim…" She cut him off before he could argue, "I'll be right behind you." Now he understood why the security officers, Hendorff especially, hates it when she says that.

"Captain, you are venturing close to the device," came Spock over the comm. Jim sighed, "I know, I'm going to ram this ship down it's throat like Decker was planning to do with the shuttle." Monty looked at her, "The transporter isn't at full functionality. Ye could get trapped over here, lass." She nodded, "I know. That's why I need you to get outta here."

"Oh, no bloody way in hell, lass. If something happens to ye… it'll kill me. Then McCoy'll bring me back so that everybody else can take turns killin' me." Jim looked at him, "Get back to the ship, that's an order, Mister Scott." Did she just…? She just pulled rank on him. Monty bit his tongue before he reluctantly beamed back to the Enterprise.

The handful of minutes he spent in the Enterprise's transporter room felt like an eternity. Waiting during the Battle for Earth wasn't this bad. He was about to comm her when she beat him to it, "Alright, guys. Get me outta here." Monty's hands flew over the console, compensating for the interference and damage the transporter endured in the past few hours. Jim materialized just how she was supposed to on the pad in front of him. She hopped down, "Come on, Scotty."

The pair ran onto the bridge just as the doomsday machine exploded. Jim looked at their helmsman, "Sulu, get us out of here." The lieutenant nodded, "Aye, Captain." Sulu punched in the safest way to get them out of the sector without wasting power. Jim looked at him, "Scotty, get a status on everything and then get some rest."

* * *

"I otta ring yer bloody neck," Monty told her as soon as his wife walked into their quarters. "I know you're mad at me…" she started. He didn't let her finish, "Mad? I'm not mad, lass. I'm blood furious is what I am. Ye almost got yerself killed. I could've stayed on the bloody ship and as the chief engineer, it would've been the better option. But, no. You had to do it yerself and ye pulled rank on me."

"You're right," Jim whispered. Monty glared at her, "Don't agree with me when I'm bloody pissed off, lass." She shrugged, "Why not? You're right. Whoever stayed would've been a millisecond from dying if we didn't do it right. I know that. That's why I sent you back first. I had to…"

"What? Protect me. I'm a bloody decade older than ye, lass. I don't need to be protected." She smiled, "I never said you did. What I was going to say was that I sent you back because there was no way to beam you back if I beamed out first. I'm okay on the transporters, but only because you taught me. If I came back first, who was gonna beam you back? Kyle's good but not that good. I knew that you could get me back in one piece, that's why I sent you first. I didn't have time to argue, so I pulled rank."

All the fight left him as Jim's logic hit him square in the chest. "I bloody hate ye right now." Jim wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her cheek against his back, "No you don't. You may not always get why I do what I do but you have to know that I will do everything I can to come back to you, Monty. I love you too much to die on you... again. Are we okay?" Monty played with the ring on her finger and nodded, "Always."


	37. The Unexpected

Jim smiled as she walked into starboard observation on deck two. At the end of Alpha shift, Gaila pressed a note, a real note, into her hand and left a dress in her quarters. The note was from Monty, the only thing on it was a time and a location written in his neat, all-caps, engineer's handwriting. She knew the pair of officers were definitely up to something but in the recesses of her mind, Jim was drawing a blank on what that something could be.

The room was darker than usual and it was almost empty, almost. Monty was leaning against one of the tables. Jim smiled, "Hi." He looked at her, "Hi, lass." Gaila must've gotten to him too, Monty was wearing jeans and a button-down shirt; sleeves rolled up, of course. She took a breath, "Wanna tell me what's up?" Monty stood in front of her and ran his fingers along her jaw, "I know I drive ye bloody mad sometimes but I just wanted to show ye how much I love ye."

She could feel herself blush from her head down to her toes. It should be illegal for anyone to be that sweet. "You show me how much you love me every single day. Even when we were just friends," Jim told him with a smile. Monty shook his head, "No, lass. I was a bloody idiot in the beginning." She chuckled, "No you weren't. You were just trying to figure out how some command cadet wormed her way into your head… and your heart. Getting shipped to Delta Vega with a crap-ton of time on your hands didn't help."

Monty chuckled, "That bloody place still gives me the shivers. I guess it wasn't all bad. Made friends with Keenser. Talked to ye all the time. Helped save the world." Jim smiled, "Those were the good old days when I stayed up all night just so I could comm you." He laughed, "I knew it. I bloody called ye on that. I bet Leo did too." She nodded, "So what, I was a girl with a crush on her friend. Look at us, now. You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to."

"Never want that, lass. So, I had ye meet me in here for a reason." Monty took her hand and pulled her further into the room. That's when Jim noticed the picnic set-up in front of the large viewport. She looked at her husband, "Monty…"

He smiled, "Ye know my parents have been together for forty-eight years. When I talked to my paw about getting married, he gave me some advice. He said the reason he and maw are still together is the fact that they still date. Almost five decades, three kids and a grandson later, they still go out on dates. Since we can't go anywhere, I got creative."

"This is… wow." The view was an insanely beautiful blue nebula. If Jim didn't know any better, she would swear that he'd planned that. Monty smiled, "I know how much you like the stars. I figured I'd give ye some." Jim nodded, "How'd I get so lucky?" He wiped away the tear that rolled down her face, "I'm still convinced that I'm the lucky one and yer just that good. I love ye, lass." Jim smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

"Hi, Willa. She's so big. I hope I get to see her before she's an adult." Jim's mother chuckled, "I'm sure you will. We'll still be here when you get back." Jim raised an eyebrow, "Mom?" The older blonde smiled, "You're not the only captain in the family anymore. I was notified today that I'm getting another stripe. It's comes with my new assignment."

"Don't leave me hangin', woman. What's the job?" Jim asked her mother. Winona chuckled, "Starfleet Corps of Engineers Command Liaison." Jim looked at her mother, "Holy shi… ship. You know you'll be stuck in San Fran most of the time. Are you okay with that?"

The Starfleet Corps of Engineers Command Liaison was the officer in charge of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. SCE, as its commonly referred, is a special projects division of Starfleet, assigned to deal with projects and missions requiring high degrees of engineering expertise. Winona's new job would be coordinating SCE activity with Starfleet Command, issuing mission assignments to the SCE detachments throughout the fleet, and making sure those teams got adequate personnel and logistical support. SCE operated out of the Tucker Memorial Building at HQ and used the Tucker Hall labs at the Academy, both in San Francisco.

Winona nodded, "My biggest regret in life is that I never took the time with you and Junior. Your father was gone and I buried myself in work. Then I married the first person who showed me any attention. I should've stayed put when I had the chance and I didn't. You both went through some horrible things because I didn't. I don't want to make that mistake with her." Jim watched her mom look at the tiny child in her arms and understood exactly what the woman was thinking.

"Firstly, none of us would let that happen. Secondly, it's a good thing. With Chris at HQ, that little one will have a family at home. Lastly, being the head of SCE does have its perks. You'll get to see all the cool Engineering developments and you can affect some change. Like the stupid minimum requirement at the academy that needed to be updated five years ago."

Her mother chuckled, "Oh, that's the first thing on my list after I appoint some people. Don't worry, I won't even bother trying for Monty. Between you and the Enterprise, there's no way he'd agree to come work for me."

"Well, you're right about that. They could make Monty an admiral tomorrow morning and he'd be slinging a wrench by lunch. He loves what he does too much to go anywhere, especially since he's got his hands on the flagship. I'm just a bonus." Her mother chuckled, "You're _the_ bonus, sweetie." Baby Willa made a noise and Jim smiled, "I guess my sister agrees with you."

"Of course she does, she's as smart as the rest of us," Winona said in a baby voice. Jim watched her mom interact with her baby sister. "I love you, mom," Jim whispered. The engineer looked at her, "I love you too, sweetie. You better get back to saving the universe." Jim chuckled, "Yes, ma'am. I'll talk to you later. Tell the old man I said hi." Her mother nodded, "Will do. Davis out."

* * *

"What the hell?" Jim asked as she walked through the empty ship. It was almost like the mission on the Constellation, except this was her ship. At least, it looked like her ship. Jim just had one of those feelings. The feeling she had on Tarsus. The feeling she got before Nero. The feeling before Harrison showed up. The feeling before she died. Doctor Dahner told her that it was just Jim's subconscious keeping her safe. Right now, it was everyone else that Jim worried about. Where were they?

The Enterprise had been in orbit over the capital city of Gideon to assess their candidacy for Federation membership. All the reports the Gideons submitted describe their planet as a paradise, with a germ-free atmosphere. What Jim found weird was the fact that the Gideons requested that no surveillance scans be carried out upon their planet and the brass agreed. What's more, Hodin, the Gideon Council's _de facto_ ambassador to the Federation, 'demanded' that Jim was the only one to beam down. Naturally, Monty, Bones and Spock didn't like it. Neither did she but orders are orders and she didn't have much choice.

With Spock at the controls, because Monty flat out refused to send her anywhere without back up, Jim was beamed out and apparently beamed back to a depopulated Enterprise instead of the Council Chamber. Jim stepped onto the bridge and took a look at all the readings. The various screens told her she was still over Gideon. All she had to do now was figure out where the rest of the crew was.

She searched the ship and ran a shit-ton of scans but everything was inconclusive. Jim leaned against the bulkhead outside her quarters trying to will herself to go inside. A noise from further down the corridor caught her attention. Jim pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the sound. "Oh, hello," the man said to her.

"Who are you? How'd you'd get on the ship? Where's my crew?" Jim fired questions at the man, who was wandering her ship in a state of awe. "On my world everyone was pressed in against each other. I could barely breathe. I'm Odon." The captain nodded, "Jim Kirk. How'd you end up here?" The tall man shrugged, "I don't know."

She nodded, "O... kay." He was lying his ass off and Jim knew it; she just had to figure out why. Jim headed back to her quarters and, unsurprisingly, Odon followed her. She stopped before she walked into the room, "Can you wait out here, I won't be long?" He looked like she kicked his puppy but he nodded.

Jim chuckled when she walked into the room and it was just how a captain's quarters should look. It was also NOTHING like her quarters actually looked. Jim and Monty had PADDs and tools all over the place in their quarters. Porthos had a small basket of toys near the door and a bed next to the couch. There should've also been holos of her and Monty's families. Not only was this NOT her ship, it wasn't even a good copy. Her first clue was in the transporter room; the hum that she usually felt under her feet was missing. Jim stepped out of the fake quarters and looked at the man in front of her. "Who are you? Where are we? And what do you want with me? Don't bother lying; I already know this isn't my ship."

* * *

So, this was an Enterprise construct on the planet and they wanted a virus from Jim's blood. Hodin explained to Jim how Gideon was once a paradise, and its atmosphere has always been germ-free. The lifespan increased and death became almost unknown. The birthrate rose until Gideon became encased in a living mass, with no space to live in comfort. Hodin told her that sterilization is impossible since their organs regrew and contraception is unthinkable because of their 'love of life.'

Eventually, they decided to introduce a mortal illness to Gideon, choosing Jim as its source, and Odon as an inspirational model of self-sacrificial heroism. Kill people but no birth control... that was some backwards logic if you asked Jim. Hodin tried to convince her to stay and provide the necessary virus. Somehow, they knew about her vegan choriomeningitis. She -and a bunch of people- got it on Tarsus Four and was given the vaccine when Starfleet rescued her but Harrison's blood cleared the virus and the antibodies from her system. They kidnapped her for nothing.

Jim glared at the ambassador, "I don't even have VC in my system anymore. You couldn't just inject yourselves with something? Hell, you could've asked for test samples; my CMO has plenty. You kidnapped me. I guess you thought I was gonna get all cozy with your son?"

"It would've happened over time," Hodin told her coolly. Jim snorted, "One, he's not my type. Two, I'm married. Back home, married people have a saying, it's still a vow in most ceremonies; 'til death do us part.' I'm not dead and I know my husband isn't either. Even if he were dead, I still wouldn't go there. If I were you, I'd send me back to the real Enterprise because this is when everything goes to hell for you."

"What makes you so sure?" Hodin asked. Jim smiled, "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise, the flagship of the Federation. There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that my crew… my family wouldn't do for me. You think you've won but I know for a fact that Spock has already figured you out. Let me go now and we forget about this, don't and you find out what happens when you piss off the crew of the Enterprise. Trust me when I tell you, it's not pretty."

At least Odon was smart enough to look worried. He looked at Hodin, "Father." The older man glared, "She's lying." Jim chuckled, "No I'm not. I bet it's my Vulcan giving you the biggest headache. You're banking on the fact that he's a by-the-book kind of officer? If this was a few years ago, I'd agree with you. Then, I almost died and he beat the man responsible half to death with his bare hands. Like I said, my crew is a family."

Just as she said the words, a welcome sight appeared behind the two men. Jim smiled, "Took you long enough." Hodin and Odon weren't fast enough to counteract that damn Vulcan nerve pinch. "I am not supposed to be here, Captain," Spock told her with a bit of amusement in his voice. Jim gave her friend a quick hug, "I'll deal with the brass… later." Spock nodded and signaled his communicator for a beam out.

Monty was right where she knew he'd be when she beamed onto their ship. He was sitting next to Kyle at the transporter console. As soon as she fully materialized, she found herself in his arms. "Ye scared the crap outta me, lass."

"That one was not my fault… at all. That was the brass ignoring our concerns," she muttered into his chest. Monty nodded, "Spock already commed Pike." Jim laughed, "To be a fly on the wall back at HQ." He chuckled, "No kidding. Come on. Ye need to debrief and get some rest." She smiled, "Yes, sir."


	38. Finding Atlantis

"_Ship's Log: Stardate 2263.177. Lieutenant Commander Scott in command. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock have been missing for almost five days. Search parties can find no trace of them or their shuttle. D__octor__ McCoy and I are continuing the search at a greater distance from the attack point._"

The Enterprise was orbiting the planet Argo to figure out how it went from being a land world to being almost completely covered by water. All the Federation knew about the change was that it was caused by seismic activity. The mission was to study the effects of the quakes to use on another Federation world that was goin' through the same thing.

Jim, Spock, McCoy and Hendorff went down to the planet. They didn't even start their investigation when they were attacked by a massive creature. McCoy and Hendorff were beamed back to the ship but Jim and Spock's signals were lost before Kyle could get a lock on them. That was five days ago.

In two more days, the brass would name him the temporary commander of the Enterprise and force him to leave his wife and her first officer behind. Uhura rested a hand on Monty's shoulder. "We'll find 'em, Scotty. I don't care what the brass says; I'm not leaving here without them." Monty nodded; if anyone could understand what he was feeling, it was Uhura.

"We might not have much choice, lass," Monty muttered. McCoy stepped closer to the command chair, "We just gotta keep looking." He shook his head, "When she died, we bloody knew where she was. She was here with us, lad. This… not knowin'. I cannae… It's been five bloody days; no Jim, no Spock and I dinnae know what else we can do."

"You do what she would do, you do what she would want us to do; you take care of her crew. We will find them. That's not even a question, man. We don't give up on each other, especially the captain and Spock. They would never give up on us," Sulu told him. Chekov nodded his agreement, "Da. We just have to figure out what happened to them."

"All our scans have come up empty, laddie," Monty said to the young officer. Carol, who was filling in as Chief Science Officer, looked at him, "We need to widen the search. We're dealing with a water planet, they could be anywhere. I think we should take some teams to the surface. Use the shuttles, they're submersible."

Gaila, who was running Engineering while he was stuff on the bridge, nodded, "I'm with Marcus. If we stay too much longer the brass is gonna force us to call it's quits and leave. We all know that there isn't a member of this crew that's gonna leave with Jim and Spock down there. What we need to do is make sure that we've tried everything before we leave them down there." Monty nodded in agreement with his almost sister-in-law as an idea came to him.

"I'll take some teams down. Uhura, stall the brass when they check in, we know they will. If it's Pike, give him an update. There's no bloody way he'd order me to leave without Jim and Spock on the ship. McCoy, you're with me. Carol and Gaila, help us from up here. Sulu, you have the conn."

* * *

Monty, McCoy and Hendorff's team is the one that found Jim and Spock, both with a weird mutation. Whatever was done to them, they couldn't breathe air. Monty was thanking his lucky stars that the large tanks in the lab wasn't housing any experiments, they filled one with water and beamed the Enterprise's top two officers inside. As much as Monty wanted to stay with Jim, McCoy banned him and Uhura until the medical tests were completed.

After letting the brass know that Jim and Spock were back, the top two redshirts marched into the chief medical officer's office. "It's been two days, Leonard. We need to see them and you need to tell us what's wrong with them," Uhura growled. Monty was actually a little impressed, "What the lass said."

"Come on," the doctor picked up a PADD and led them down the corridor. McCoy sighed, "They don't remember what happened to them after they were attacked but my medical exams show an unidentified substance in their blood. It's affected their entire metabolism and changed them into water breathers. Their internal structure is completely transformed and even their eyes are covered with a transparent film, like the second eyelid of a fish. So far, everything I've tried to reverse it has failed."

"They're fish?" Monty asked incredulously. McCoy shrugged, "I don't know what they are. Not really. I'm stumped." Jim and Spock looked in their direction as the three officers stepped into the lab. Monty looked at his wife, swimming around in her command gold wetsuit. "You'll figure it out, Bonesy. If not, I'm gonna need someone to get me a bikini. Gaila… Gaila would get me a bikini. Or maybe we'll grow fins like mer... people. That would be cool."

"This is serious, Jim," McCoy told her. Jim nodded, "There is an inch of transparent polymer separating me from my husband. My wonderful best friend is drawing a blank on how to fix it. And I know you can't tell, but I'm crying in here and I just want a fucking hug. I'm making jokes because it's the only thing I got left at this point."

Spock pulled Jim into an awkward half-hug before he looked at the assembled officers. "Doctor, have you determined what is wrong with our blood?" the half-Vulcan asked. McCoy sighed, "Sorta. The hormone I found seems to be the major factor in your mutation but we just can't identify it." Jim glanced at Monty before she looked at McCoy, "Are you sure the mutation wasn't somehow accomplished naturally?"

"It's infused into your bodies at key structural points. It had to be done by injection," the doctor informed the pair of water-locked officers. Monty looked at McCoy, "Is there any way to duplicate it?" McCoy shrugged, "It's highly sophisticated and completely unknown to us." Spock looked at the doctor, "That implies there are intelligent lifeforms on Argo."

"The sensors don't indicate any lifeforms down there aside from fish," Uhura informed him. Spock looked at her and Monty's bloody heart almost broke at the look on the Vulcan's usually impassive face. "They could be incomplete. I mean, that's what we were doin' here in the first place. We just gotta find them and beg for their help," Jim said to everyone in the room. Monty knew what that meant, "Ye gotta go back and find the natives. Yer the only ones would survive underwater long enough to do any good."

* * *

Here he was again, waiting. After they fix this, he was locking Jim in their quarters, at least until doc cleared her. He couldn't do that. It was a good thought, wanting to hide her away, but Jim wasn't the kind of person that hides from danger and Monty would never ask her to be no matter how frustrated he was.

Jim, Spock, Monty and McCoy went back to the planet. Jim and Spock somehow found the Aquans. The group hates air breathers and their young were the only reason Jim and Spock were helped the first time. They agreed to perform surgery to return the two officers to normal, but when Monty dove down to warn of an impending quake, the locals became fearful and sentenced Jim and Spock to death.

One of the Aquans, Rila, offered to help. Jim and Spock helped get her to a buried ancient city in ruins whose archives contained the solution to their problem; reverse mutation could be induced by an infusion of antitoxin made from the venom of a deadly giant sur-snake, the creature that attacked them on the first day. Rila and a group of her friends helped them obtain the necessary medicine.

Of course, when they got back to the ship, McCoy gave Jim the vaccination and she had a bad reaction to it. Monty couldn't even stay in sickbay with her because he was the ranking officer and the Enterprise had a job to finish. From orbit, the Enterprise used its phasers to hit uninhabited sections of the planet in an attempt to move the quake's epicenter away from the Aquan city and new land masses are born.

He was on the bridge for three hours when McCoy told him that he could head down. Monty left the ship in Sulu's care and went straight to medical. He looked around for the doctor but McCoy must've been working on something. Jim was asleep on the biobed closest to McCoy's office. Monty sat in the chair and took her hand.

"My job sucks, doesn't it?" Jim mumbled from the biobed. He looked up into a pair of tired blue eyes. "It does. I prefer my part of the ship over yers, lass. How do ye feel?" She took a deep breath, "Human again. I can breathe. Bones said the mutation's gone but he has to keep an eye on me for a day. As much as I'd love to take my chair from you, you're still in the hot seat for now."

"That's okay. I dinnae like it but I can deal with it now that I know where ye are." He took a breath, "Ye never told me how hard it was to command a ship and worry about me. I always thought that might not be easy but I never thought it was that hard. How do ye do it? I mean every time I leave the ship or we get attacked... how do ye keep it together?"

"I've had more practice than you. My mom's been fleet since before I was born, I learned from her, a long time ago, how to function even when the people you love are in danger. It's not easy, not at all."

* * *

Monty stepped into his quarters and found Jim asleep on the couch with a stack of PADDs next to her. She was trying to catch up on all the paperwork she missed in the last nine days. Monty and Sulu did what they could but they had to leave the rest for Jim, which ended up being almost half of it. He took a moment to just watch her sleep and chuckled as he took in the words on her tank top; 'Some people only dream of meeting Batman. Well… I married him.'

"What's so funny?" Jim asked as she opened her eyes. He smiled, "Yer shirt. I'm Batman, huh?" She nodded, "Never seen you and him in the same room… just saying. Besides, you're the best hero I know." Monty smiled, "Batman doesn't have any powers." Jim smiled back, "He's brilliant, he has a good heart and he fights for the people he cares about. Sounds like the man I married."

"That how ye see me, lass?" he asked her. Jim nodded, "I already told you that I think you're amazing. Maybe one day you'll believe me. I got a bunch of these, by the way. Superman, Iron man, the Hulk. I even have one that says Scotty." He looked at his wife, "Ye do not." She nodded, "It's red with black and gray letters; matches your uniform."

"When do I get to see that one, lass?" Monty asked as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Jim smiled, "When Bones gives me the all clear for physical activity." He chuckled, "I cannae wait."


	39. Life and Death

"What are you doin', sweetheart?" Jim asked as she stepped into the quarters she shares with her husband. Monty spun around and looked at her with wide eyes, "Nothing. Computer pause playback. I'm not doin' anything, lass." She smiled as she stepped closer to him, "I think you were dancing."

"I was doin' no such thing," he asserted. Jim chuckled, "Yes, you were. Are you gonna tell me why you were dancing?" Monty sighed in defeat, "Yer gonna laugh at me." She shrugged, "I might. Or I might offer to help. Come on, tell me what's up. You know you want to." He looked at his feet and mumbled something. Jim smiled, "I didn't catch that, Montgomery."

"I'm… I wanna… When we get back… I dinnae wanna look like an idiot when we finally get a wedding dance. And I dinnae wanna step on your toes either, lass. I figured we got less than a year left out here, I better practice now. And you're smiling at me," Monty said. Jim smiled, "You're adorable."

"We're been over this, lass. I am not adorable," he told her. She chuckled, "I think you are. Want me to practice with you?" Monty sighed, "Ye dinnae have to do that, lass." Jim rested her hands on his chest, "I know I don't but how often do I get to dance with you? Besides, this is for our wedding." Jim ordered the computer to resume playback.

"Gaila give ye any details yet?" Monty asked. Jim shook her head, "Nope. She wants it to be a surprise." He nodded, "She's got Rob and Clara doing all the legwork. I guess it helps with the press. I doubt they'll know it's your wedding until after it happens." Jim smiled, "I don't really care. I was never the big wedding type. Not like it matters, I already got the guy."

* * *

"I'm fine, Monty," Jim muttered. Her husband gave her a look that told Jim he didn't believe her. She sighed, "Fine. I'll go see Bones if it'll make you feel better." Monty nodded, "It will, lass."

The Enterprise's captain took a shower, threw up again, brushed her teeth, got dressed in her unisex uniform and forced herself to see her best friend. Bones glared at her for half a second when she walked into sickbay. "What happened, kid?"

"Hell if I know. I feel like crap, I can't keep anything down, I'm getting a lot of sleep but I'm tired. Please make it stop, Bonesy," she told her friend. He pulled her into one of the private rooms and pulled out a tricorder. He smiled, "Let's see what's wrong with you, Jim."

She watched his face go from worry to amusement. Jim didn't know if he was glad that it wasn't anything too bad or glad that he was gonna torture her. "You're okay. Morning sickness is common. Congrats, kid."

"But… but… but… I thought my shot was up to date?" she asked in confusion. Bones tapped out something on his PADD and chuckled, "Monty's isn't. He missed the last one, idiot. Looks like you finish out this tour with a bun in the oven." Bones had a gleeful look on his face but Jim was ready to cry.

"I… What am I gonna...? I need… I need Monty. Can you get Monty?" she whispered. Bones wrapped his arms around her, "You are gonna do what you always do, with the exception of away missions. And climbing around Engineering. This won't be the first baby I've delivered on this tour… actually, as long as long as the kid's not early, we should be home by the time this little one makes his or her appearance. I'm gonna have Christine come in here with you while I get Monty, okay?" Jim nodded.

* * *

"Oh, lass. I'm sorry. Leo reminded me but it was the same day we got into that fight with those bloody Klingons and I was so busy putting the ship back together that I forgot. Please dinnae hate me," Monty said from the other side of their room. Jim smiled, "I could never hate you. The timing isn't ideal. But when is it ever? It could be worse; we'll be home before I start really showing. Just enough time for us to get settled and prepare for the newest Scott."

"Yer not mad at me, lass?" he asked. Jim chuckled, "Not really. How could I ever be mad at you? I mean look at that face. You just have to promise not to baby me and we'll be fine." Monty sighed, "I dinnae know if I can do that, lass. It's my job to take of you just like it's your job to take care of me. Now, we have this little one to take care of too. I cannae promise that I won't be a bit protective, lass. I'll try… but it's not gonna be easy."

* * *

"I'm so mad at you, Gaila," Jim told her adoptive sister. The Orion looked at her, "Why?" Jim put her hands on her hips, "You know why, you should've told me." Gaila smiled, "I would've but I wasn't actually sure. Your pheromones have been different since we brought you back... you know, from the dead. I wasn't sure what it was." Gaila put her hand on Jim's still-flat stomach, "Ohhh. A baby. Did you tell the family yet?"

"Nope. I guess I better because once you tell Rob it'll spread like wildfire," Jim muttered. Gaila smiled, "About that. So, Rob and I signed the partnership paperwork. We figured that if we could handle five years apart that we can do anything." Jim chuckled, "You should just get married."

"We still might. The paperwork was easier to do. Officially, we're official," Gaila said with a smile. Jim sighed, "About damn time. We were all beginning to wonder." Wonder wasn't even close. Jim and Monty had more than a few conversations about the pair.

"You can stop wondering. Ohh… Now, I get to plan two weddings and a baby shower," Gaila said. Jim groaned, "Gaila." The Orion smiled, "Between the Vulcans at Ny's wedding and you being you, nothing crazy, I know."

* * *

How did she end up on this away mission? Oh, right, the brass _insisted_. 'It's safe,' they told her. 'They'll only talk to you,' they said. She was gonna hurt someone when they got home. Scratch that, she was gonna let Monty and Chris do it for her. As it turns out, the locals wanted Jim to be the sacrifice to their deity. While the ceremony was being were prepared, Jim figured out her exit. She played shy, telling them that women from Earth don't like getting dressed with an audience. As soon as they left, she climbed out the window. "Monty's gonna kill me," she muttered to herself.

She decided to climb up, since no one in their right mind would, and found what she was looking for; Spock, Sulu, Bones and Hendorff. Her helmsman watched as she climbed into the room, "Scotty's gonna kill you." She shrugged, "I know. Better him then these guys." Jim pulled a pin from her hair and unlocked the chains holding her officers in. The door to the room wasn't locked but there were guards.

"Allow me, Captain," Spock said before using his telepathy to get rid of the guards. The four officers sprinted down the corridor. All of a sudden, they heard phaser fire. Jim looked at Spock, "They don't have phasers." He nodded, "They do not, Captain. I believe that we are hearing our rescue team." The group rounded the corner and sure enough, it was a group of red shirts from the Enterprise.

Unfortunately, nobody was paying attention to the emperor's aide. The woman tossed something into the fray. Jim registered Hendorff slamming into her and the pair of them hitting the deck before everything went black.

* * *

Jim woke with a start. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief that she was back on the Enterprise. Sadly, she was in a private room so she didn't know how her officers were or if they were okay. "You're finally awake. You and the baby are okay, I'm being cautious," a banged up Bones said when he walked into the room. Jim noticed that the bio-bed was monitoring a few things. She nodded, "Hen… Hendorff?" Her best friend shook his head, "Coded an hour ago. Monty's…" Jim felt the tears roll down her face but she didn't acknowledge them.

"On the bridge. Spock? Sulu? The others?" she had to know. He sighed, "We lost Barnes. Sulu got hit with the blast pretty hard but he'll be fine after a few sessions under the regen. Spock's in his healing trance. The security officers that came for us are in various states of beat up but nothing that I can't fix. How do you feel?"

"Like I just got two of my officers killed," she muttered. Bones took her hand, "This is not your fault, or baby Scott's fault. It was crappy mission to begin with and you didn't do anything you wouldn't normally do. Hell, you climbed a wall, Jim. I'm not telling your husband about that one, I think he'd kill me just out of principle. Hendorff loved you too much to watch something happen to you, baby or not. After you died, he was the one who stayed with your mom. I bet he never told you."

"Mom did. Said he kept her from killing Harrison. She had a feeling like he wanted to do it himself," Jim said. Bones nodded, "Only you could make friends with somebody you beat up in a bar fight." She chuckled, "Greg wasn't that bad when you got to know him." Her best friend nodded, "Neither are you. Get some rest, Jimmy. Monty will be down a little later, he's got a ship to run."


	40. The Joys of Family

"How are my two favorite people today?" Monty asked as he walked onto their quarters. Jim smiled up at him, "I'm tired but otherwise okay. I got to keep my lunch down today, which is a win." He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and another against her belly. Then, he whispered to his son, "Thank ye for goin' easy on yer maw, lad."

Jim giggled, "That tickles." He smiled, "Does it? Maybe I should sing a song or something, lass." His wife smiled, "You could. It's not like you don't do it already."

Monty had taken to having conversations with their son once McCoy told them that the baby may be able to hear them after the fourth month. Jim would watch as he sang old Scottish songs or talked about some project that he was working on while laying his head in her lap. He figured out that the baby liked his voice and would move whenever Monty talked. The best part was that Jim would always get this look of awe on her face every time and it was breathtaking.

Monty couldn't even put it into words how he felt when the reality of it set it. The idea that the person he loved more than life itself was giving him another person to love just as much was an overwhelming feeling. The moment it hit him, he was lucky enough to be with McCoy. The doctor got that look on his face like he knew exactly what Monty was thinking. Of all their friends, McCoy was the only one with children. The other man was his primary source of advice, not just as a doctor but as a friend, a father and as Jim's best friend.

The one-two hit of the baby and Hendorff's death hit her hard. It was amplified by the fact that the lieutenant commander was one of the only people who knew about her pregnancy. She told him because he was the security chief but anyone with eyes could see that Jim loved Cupcake as much as she loves her other brothers. Jim felt guilty that the burly security officer died to protect her and their son. The only person that seemed to get through to her was Uhura.

You'd never know that the two women used to not get along. Everyone told Jim that it wasn't her fault, Uhura told her it was. They were all ready to wring the linguist's neck until Jim smiled and clarified. Hendorff died for the same reason that Jim went in the warp core, to protect his family, in this case, his sister and her unborn child. From then on, the pair spent a good amount of their off duty time together.

Monty tugged on Jim's ponytail, "How was tai chi with Uhura?" His wife smiled, "Peaceful. She showed me some of Spock's mediation positions too. It's not as fun as hanging out with you in Engineering but it's safer, so I'll suck it up." He smiled, "I'll see if I can find some stuff down there that wouldn't put ye in any danger, lass. Ye shower yet?" Jim gave him a mischievous smirk, "Nope. Wanna come wash my back?" Monty took a breath, "Oh, lass. Dinnae look at me like that. It's trouble."

"I happen to love getting into trouble with you."

* * *

"No, ye cannae even motion to her belly. I mean it; her uniform barely hides the baby as it is. The press will swarm her. They'll be in her face and asking questions. I'll end up bloody hurting someone and I doubt it'll just be me. Her folks get it because her maw's been dealing with the press in her face since Jim was a wee lass. Ye have to trust me, maw," Monty told his mother in the sternest voice he could muster when dealing with her. She sighed, "Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott, that is my grandbaby."

"Yes, it is. Do ye want his maw to be attacked or stressed out? Our homecoming is gonna attract enough attention without mentioning our son. Most of the crew doesn't even know for a reason. All I'm asking is for ye to wait until we get to her parents house before you go baby crazy. Please, maw," Monty pleaded with his mother. He understood why she was so excited but he was hoping she understood why he needed her to keep baby Scott under wraps.

Jim started to show two weeks ago, at five months and one day and started wearing the unisex uniform more often. Other than the people they told, no one else noticed that she was pregnant until the ship was attacked a few days ago. They were fighting some Orions near the New Paris when the console in front of Chekov exploded. She pulled her command gold top off and pressed it against the kid's head wound, exposing her newly expanding waistline to the bridge crew for a few seconds. The whole group was sworn to secrecy. The brass knew but they didn't want the press to know just yet and the officers promised to keep it under wraps for as long as they could.

After a few minutes, she nodded, "Okay. I'll do as you ask. But only because the lass has enough to worry about." He smiled, "Thank you, maw. I gotta go, I love you." She smiled, "I love you too. Tell my girls I said hello." Monty nodded, "I will. Scotty out."

* * *

"Ye ready for this, lass?" Monty asked his wife as they lay in bed. Jim smiled, "Which 'this' are you talking about? The baby? Or finally going home?" He shrugged, "Both." She chuckled, "I'll never be ready for motherhood. Sam is thirty-five and mom is still not ready. At least, that's what she says. I've ended tours before. We boldly went; we met new races, found new places, stopped wars, fought battles, built new things and followed old dreams. It's been a good five years but I think we all could use a break."

"Or a real honeymoon?" he whispered against her neck. She sighed, "The window for that is closing. We've got three and a half months before your son shows up." Monty nodded, "Okay, how about a stay-cation. We'll ask Pike to stay at the cabin by ourselves for a little while. Just ye and me and the wee one." Jim smiled, "I think I'd like that."

"Then I'll make it happen, lass."

* * *

The shuttlebay in San Francisco was a madhouse. Jim groaned in the seat next to him, "Why didn't we just beam home?" Monty smiled, "Everyone wants to take holos of the heroic crew returning from a successful mission. Bloody idiots." Jim shook her head, "Were gonna have to fight our way past all the press and fans to get out here… while looking like we aren't trying to escape."

"Look on the bright side, lass. Our families are here waiting for us. Ye just gotta dismiss the crew and we can get outta here." Jim snorted, "It's never that easy." He wanted to argue with her but he knew she was right. She'll have to talk to the press about their mission and about Starfleet. Being Jim Kirk, questions about her dad will no doubt follow and then she'll get a chance to leave.

After dismissing the crew, they all looked around. Jim spotted the Kirk-Pike-McCoy-Scott group and nudged him, "Over there." Monty, Gaila, McCoy, Chapel-McCoy and Jim made their way to the family. Suddenly, Jim was in her mother's arms. Monty could hear her sigh, "Hey, mom." He barely registered his own mother wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, maw," Monty's mother held him tight. "Ye look good, Monty." He smiled, "I feel good. Hey, da." His father joined the hug before letting his brother and sister in the mix. "Where's Christopher?" Monty asked. Clara smiled, "He's in class. The admiral offered to get him out of it but he dinnae want any special treatment. That's not gonna last long once ye and yer wife show up for his graduation."

Monty smiled, "That sounds like me… and Jim." His sister nodded, "Pretty much. I think he's trying to be like the both of you. It's cute. I missed ye." Monty hugged his little sister tighter, "I missed ye too, lass."

* * *

"Well, look who finally decided to join us," Jim muttered as Gaila and Rob walked into the kitchen. The Orion glared, "Says the pregnant lady." Monty looked at the computer programmer, "At least the whole ship didn't hear her get pregnant." Jim snickered as she fed Porthos a piece of bacon, "I swear if this kid comes out saying 'Oh, Rob' I will kill you both."

"I was not…" Gaila started but one look at Rob stopped her. "Oh God," their green friend muttered. Jim snorted, "We heard a lot of that too." Monty nodded, "Just be glad Uhura isn't here, lass. We only understood half of what you said." His wife slowly shook her head, "I've been friends with Gaila a long time, I learned to speak Orion way back at the Academy. I understood everything."

Gaila looked at Rob before she looked at Jim, "If you..." His wife put up a hand, "You don't talk about it, I won't talk about it." The Orion nodded, "Deal. So, changing the subject. Wedding dresses?"


	41. It takes a Village

"Well, baby watch has officially started," Chris said as he walked into her office at HQ. Jim nodded at her step-dad, "Couldn't hide it forever… not that we ever intended to. Do I have to make the announcement, or are you gonna do it for me?"

"I'll do it. That way we don't have to give those vultures the sick satisfaction of getting your holo," he told her as he dropped onto the couch next to her. It was more comfortable than sitting at the desk. Jim chuckled, "Mom put you up to it." Chris nodded, " Your mom suggested it. I couldn't really argue with her. You got enough on your plate. Including, but not limited to, a wedding ceremony, a baby on the way, a ship that just came back from a tour and a three-day escape with your husband."

"You mean…?" Jim asked. He smiled, "Oh please, like you need a reason to borrow the cabin. It was nice of Monty to ask though. I'd tell you to behave but I'm sure you'll sleep through half of it." She nodded, "I might but it'll be in Monty's arms without having to worry about the ship or the crew or… anything."

"I never thought I'd see the day, you all… domestic," Chris told her. Jim smiled, "Gee, thanks." He shrugged, "Can you blame me?" She shook her head, "Nope. I never thought I'd be all domestic either. I figured that I'd die in a blaze of glory years ago." The admiral sighed, "Well… you did that already. I guess this is your second shot at life. You lived the first one for everyone else, this one is all you."

She never thought about it that way. She did have a pattern of going out of her way for others but not really fighting for herself. If she was being honest, Monty was the person who changed all that. Everyone saw her parents and Chris when she walked into a room but Monty, and to a lesser extent Bones and Gaila, only ever saw her. She didn't have to be anything she wasn't were Monty was concerned and it was a wonderful feeling.

"Are we having a moment, dad?" she asked. Chris chuckled, "Yeah. Don't tell your mother. You eat lunch yet?" Jim shook her head. He sighed, "Come on, I'm buying."

* * *

"You look very pretty, Aunt Jim. Are you nervous?" Joanna asked. Jim shook her head and looked at the teen, "Not really. I mean, we're already married." The young McCoy chuckled, "I didn't mean that. I mean the baby. Are you nervous?" Jim smiled, "I'm terrified." Joanna rested a hand on her belly, "Don't be. Uncle Monty, Aunt Gaila and Uncle Robby, Dad and Chrissy, Uncle Spock and Aunt Ny, and everyone else… we got your back."

"When you'd get so smart?" she asked her goddaughter. Jo shrugged, "I'm a McCoy, I was born smart." Jim nodded, "That is very true, you family Is full of brilliant people. You tell your dad what you want to do?" Joanna sighed, "Umm… no. You sure you can't tell him for me?" The captain shook her head, "Sorry, Miss McCoy, I know better. You should get out there. We'll talk to your dad later." Joanna kissed Jim's cheek and left the room.

"It's time, chica," Gaila said from the door. Jim chuckled, "Let's go… get… renewed?" Her green friend nodded, "Close enough." Jim looked at the Orion and smiled, "Your dress is black." Gaila chuckled, "I know."

Because they were already married, they didn't have to follow any of the traditional wedding rules. The sisters, Gaila, Auri and Clara would stand with her while the brothers, Rob, Sam and Hamish stood with Monty. The whole thing was being 'officiated' by Cadet Christopher Scott Preston and future Cadet -if they could convince Bones- Joanna Eleanora McCoy.

Gaila ran off to join the others, leaving Jim inside Admiral Barnett's beautiful home. "Ye ready, lass?" Monty asked as wrapped his arms around her. Jim nodded, "Are you?" He gave her a big smile, "Are ye bloody kiddin'? Of course I am." She smiled, "Since you're wearing a kilt does that mean I get to have my way with you?"

"Aye, it does. Just not right now, lass. I dinnae think the admiral would appreciate it," he told her as they made their way outside, across the patio and into the backyard where their friends and family were waiting. Jim looked around and burst into laughter. Sam, Chris, Bones, Sulu and Chekov were all wearing kilts. She expected it from the Scott and Preston men but not everyone else.

"We can't look that bad," Sam whispered to Rob. Jim smiled, "You look great. I wasn't… Gaila, you did this. That's why you're wearing black." The Orion nodded, "Too many colors with the kilts." The Scott family had their clan tartan, Hamish and Christopher were in the Preston tartan, Bones was wearing a tartan she didn't know and her brother, step-dad and the other guys were wearing another tartan that she didn't recognize. "Kirk," Monty whispered.

"Huh?" She asked. He smiled, "It's the Kirk tartan. Kirk is Scottish for church, lass. And McCoy is a Scottish name too, I'm assuming that's the tartan he's wearing. Gaila did good." Jim smiled though the tears that were already starting to surface. Sam chuckled, "Pregnant lady with tears, everybody stand back and watch the most dangerous weapon in the universe at work."

"Shut up," she said as she lightly punched her brother's arm. They all turned to the pair of teenagers who got everyone's attention. "Can we do this, ya'll?" Joanna asked in her southern accent. That kid is scarier than her father. Jim nodded, "Yes, Miss McCoy."

* * *

"How was your honeymoon?" her mother asked as Jim stepped into the Corps of Engineering offices. Jim sighed, "You really want details, mom?" The older blonde chuckled, "You know what, no. I don't. How's my grandson?" Jim sighed, "He won't let me sleep. My back is killing me and I have Braxton Hicks."

Winona looked at her. The engineer sat the PADD down and stood in front of Jim hand on her belly, "How long, sweetie?" Jim sighed, "Since breakfast. Walking around usually makes me feel better but it's not working today." Her mother nodded and grabbed her communicator. "Who are you com…" Jim started but stopped when she heard Bones' voice.

Apparently, her doctor told everyone to comm him if they thought she was going into labor, despite the fact that she wasn't due for a couple weeks. "He said to take you over to medical," her mother said as she closed the device. Jim rolled her eyes, "Of course he did. Torturing me with trips to medical is his favorite pastime. I'll go, but only because you'll beam me over against my will if I don't."

"I would never… I would," Winona said before telling one of her officers that she was stepping out for a little while. Jim groaned, "Let's go see Bonesy."

* * *

"I am _not_ in labor!" Jim growled at her best friend. Bones took her face in his hands, "Yes, you are." She looked into his hazel eyes, "I can't… but… I'm… What if I fuck this up?" He sighed, "Hey, who took care of me at the Academy? You. I'm a lot harder than a baby. I know you're scared, I was scared. I'm still scared, my kid is joining Starfleet and I'm scared as hell. You have Scotty and me and everybody else, you got this, Jimmy."

She rested her head against his shoulder as another contraction hit. Bones' only warning was not to hurt his hands, he needed them to deliver her kid. After a few minutes, Monty came running into the room, "Lass?" Jim smiled, "Bones says I'm in labor." She found herself out of Bones' arms and in Monty's in a heartbeat. Her two favorite Lieutenant Commanders had a conversation but Jim didn't listen, she focused on her breathing, Monty's hands running though her hair and his heartbeat under her ear, she can do this.

* * *

"Wait a minute, that kid's name is what!?" Bones asked. He, Monty and Gaila were the only ones in Jim's hospital room. Everyone else would join them soon but the new mom needed a minute. Jim chuckled, "Leonard Samuel Christopher Scott." Her best friend was at a loss for words for the first time in a long time. "Cat got your tongue, doc?" Gaila asked the stunned southerner. He nodded, "Why?"

"Why not?" Jim asked. Monty looked up from their son in his arms and smiled, "Because yer our friend. You're Jim's best friend and she wouldn't be here without ye. Samuel is for her brother and father, all the men in my family have Christopher, plus Pike. Our son is named after the most important men in our lives, that includes you, laddie."

"Now that he's here, Gaila can tell us about her engagement," Jim whispered. The Orion's face turned bright green, "Jim…" Monty chuckled, "I knew before ye did, lass. Rob is my brother."


	42. Ten Years, really? (Epilogue)

"Da da da. Eat eat," little Leo said from his spot at the table. Monty doesn't know where the time went. One minute, he had a cute, quiet newborn and now his son was an energetic nineteen month old. When Jim said their son would take after them, she wasn't kidding. Leo wanted to know everything about everything. From what Monty could tell, the wee one was gonna be an engineer just like his father.

"Hold yer horses, laddie," Monty told the little boy as he sat dinner in front of him and kissed the top of his head. Jim was in a meeting with the brass that was probably running long and told him not to wait for her. Monty doesn't know how the lass has the energy to deal with the admirals, take care of him and Leo, look after her crew and teach classes at the academy while they were based in San Francisco. It seemed that life was a bit easier when they were out exploring the unknown.

Monty was about to sit down with his son when the door to the apartment opened. Even though he could tell she was tired, his wife looked just a beautiful as she always does. "Hey, how are favorite fellas today?" Jim asked with a smile. Monty chuckled, "We're good. We missed ye, though. Here, sit down." She pulled off her uniform jacket, kissed Leo's head and Monty's lips before she sat in the seat he offered.

"So, I got good news, great news and better news," she told him. Monty chuckled as he fixed himself another plate, "Well, don't keep me waitin', lass." Jim smiled, "So, we're gonna have a mini Orion. The Enterprise got another mission. And the ship's refit will include space for families and limited civilian workers. The brass is aiming to bring the complement to nine hundred people."

Monty looked at her, "Rob and Gaila are pregnant? We're going back out there? Leo can come with us?" Jim nodded, "Yes, yes and yes." He chuckled, "How did the hell did ye manage that? Not the baby, we know how those two are. I mean the other stuff."

Jim chuckled, "Wasn't me, it was Grandpa Chris. It's something that smaller ships have been able to do and they want to use the Enterprise to see if it'll work on bigger vessels. Since war with the Klingons isn't gonna happen, yay diplomacy, they want to focus us as a primarily diplomatic and humanitarian ship. Our first two years will be a test run, after that the brass will decide if we get to keep our families." Leo giggled at the faces she made.

"This sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?" he asked her. Jim smiled, "No catch, I turned down a star. This is the concession I came to with Fleet Admiral Pike, Commander Starfleet." Monty's jaw dropped, "They didn't." Pike got promoted and Jim was offered Rear Admiral, did he step into the twilight zone?

Jim nodded, "They did. We didn't get to see a lot of it because we were gone but the brass is still cleaning up the mess Marcus made. Barnett only agreed to take the job temporally, he wants to get back to his real job at the academy. Chris was at the top of the very short list. I know I probably should've talked to you about my offer but I'm just hitting my stride as a captain. I'm not ready to be an admiral." Monty understood where she was coming from.

"Next, yer gonna tell me that I got promoted," Monty teased. When Jim didn't say anything, he looked at her, "Lass…?" She sighed, "You're not supposed to know, so act surprised when the brass tells you, Commander." He smiled, "Commander Scott. I like it." Jim smiled, "Of course you do, you earned it. You all did."

"Who else?" he asked. Jim chuckled, "Whole senior staff except me and Spock. He turned his promotion down too." Leo giggled, "Pock." His wife smiled, "That's right, Uncle Spock. He asked about you today." Leo smiled, "Pock like me." Monty chuckled, "Yes, he does, lad. Everybody does." Understatement of the century.

* * *

"Wake up, Montgomery," Jim whispered against his neck. Monty chuckled, "Dinnae want to, lass." She pressed a kiss behind his ear, "Yes, you do. Come on, get up." The engineer opened his eyes and rolled over, taking Jim with him. He realized that she was already dressed, "What are ye goin'? I thought we had the day off." His wife smiled, "We do have the day off. It's not even early, I let you sleep in. If you want to find out anything else, you have to get up and get dressed. Come on, Scott. Move your ass."

"Yer lucky I love ye," he grumbled as he glanced at the chronometer. Jim was right, it was almost ten in the morning. She smiled, "Get dressed, sweetheart, nothing fancy." She was excited about something, Monty just wasn't awake enough to figure out what that was yet. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his beat up converses before walking out into the main room of the apartment.

"Hey, Scotty," McCoy said from the end of the couch. Monty raised an eyebrow, "She's up to something and you're babysitting?" The doctor nodded, "Yep." Jim and Christine were in the kitchen talking and Little Leo was still in bed. Monty chuckled, "Can ye give me a hint?" Leonard shrugged, "I have no idea. My wife just agreed to babysit for the day. Have fun."

* * *

"What are we doin' at the shipyard, lass?" Monty asked his wife as she sat the shuttle down in Riverside. Jim chuckled, "We're not staying, it's just the closest shuttle port." They hopped out and Jim pointed over his shoulder, "We're goin' over there." He turned so he could see what she was pointing at. "A carnival?" Jim nodded and a huge smile crossed her features. Monty chuckled, "Yer a big kid, ye know that?"

"So are you. I figured it was perfect for today," she declared. Monty thought about it as they walked to the car she must've signed out. Jim glanced at him as she drove, "I could use a hand with the antimatter injectors." He opened his mouth to say something, then promptly closed it. Monty knew that sentence from somewhere, and it had to do with Jim.

"I said that to you… on the day we met," he offered. Jim nodded and let him connect the dots. "Today… ten years ago today. It's the ten year anniversary of when we met. Bloody hell, where'd the time go?" She smiled, "We were in space for a lot of it. But yes, today is the day where everything I thought I knew got tossed on it's head. I figured it was worth celebrating in a way that only you and I would ever think to do."

"Just when I think I cannae love you more, you do something like this," he said. His wife smiled, "Just remember how much I love you when I'm kicking your ass at all the games." Monty chuckled, "Ye cannae beat me, lass." Jim smiled, "How about this? We do it together." He smiled, "Together it is, Misses Scott."

* * *

AN: Sadly, we have reached the end of our story. *tear* Considering that it wasn't supposed to be this long, I think this is a good place to leave our heroes. I might write a sequel or a couple one-shots for this story later, we shall see.

Much love, AJ.


End file.
